


Learning what makes a family.

by Clarimonde



Series: Teach me how to love [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drugged and Kidnapped, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Medical Emergency, Meet the Family, Mild Smut, Mind Control, POV Multiple, School teacher AU, baby yoda is a menace, corin gets armour, dark jedi powers, family holiday, learning to love, mandalorian training, nexu beast, what makes a Mandalorian?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: Carrying straight on from Learning how to feel, Corin and Din have to learn how to make their relationship work when neither of them have a clue what they are doing. Luckily they have Baby Yoda and a whole tribe of Mandalorians to help them figure things out.All of the kudos and thanks in the galaxy to LadyIrina who created the incredible OC Corin. Please go read everything she has written, then hopefully enjoy this.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Teach me how to love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616401
Comments: 289
Kudos: 398





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> This AU has really gotten under my skin so I have decided to try something a lot longer. 
> 
> Begins the morning after the night before.

It was a little while before class was due to start for the day and Corin was as usual setting up his classroom. He had showered and dressed, choosing something comfortable but presentable from the small supply of second hand clothes that Paz had managed to find in his size. Loose cargo pants and a dark blue long-sleeved t shirt, previous owner unknown, was his choice for the day. Several of the garments had bullet holes or repaired knife marks in the fabric. Mandalorians tended to pool their resources he had once been told. He wondered if any of the clothing had belonged to his Mandalorian. 

In a break with routine Corin skipped his morning workout. He had gotten some unexpected exercise the night before and his muscles felt strained in ways his standard drill of push ups and sit ups never caused. He had merely done some deep stretches to ease the soreness in his arms and thighs. The endorphins he got from training each morning helped him to make it through another day without losing his sanity but on this particular morning he felt utterly, blissfully calm. 

It had long been his habit to go through his old academy exercises at the start of each day and, when good luck allowed, to pay for some time in a public training room, the only luxury he allowed himself. Corin generally took the cheapest accommodation he could find in whatever town he ended up in. Most of the credits he earned seemed to go on funding his numerous escapes from being hunted by those who learned of his family name or connections. His father had told him long ago that life was unfair but it had always felt like an extreme demonstration of the principle to be cut off and disowned from the only family he had while still retaining the price on his head that came with the Valentis name. 

The covert was the most secure place he had stayed since leaving the academy. The fear of being identified and killed had retreated from the front of his mind. There were too many heavily armed, extremely lethal warriors keeping a close watch on him. Objectively he knew this was because he was an outsider and not because the Mandalorians were fond of him but it still made him feel safe. He was like a heavily guarded but relatively well treated prisoner. He was technically free to leave the base and depart for another job on another planet whenever he wished but he would once again be hunted. He would be alone. 

Loneliness had always been the background of his existence. It was so ever present that he had never thought about it, it was simply a fact. He would teach wherever he could, enjoying the work and being generally fond of children. He would then go back to his empty room and the silence, push a heavy piece of furniture against the door and read or do pushups till he was tired enough to sleep. He never went to Cantinas and only ever visited the training rooms at the quietest times of the day. He would head into the shopping spaces only when he needed supplies and listened and watched for trouble. Every day the solitude was the same.

The covert should have been more of the same. To begin with it was. 

Corin had learned he was safe, didn’t need to barricade his door or have an escape bag packed. Silence and lack of company didn’t faze him. His Mandalorian had been something wholly unexpected. Neither of them had been looking for a friend, certainly not for anything deeper. It had happened anyway. Corin had found he actually enjoyed talking to him and found himself opening up, sharing stories and just generally commenting on any little thing that came to mind. It may only have been a short part of each day but he felt the gentle warmth of their connection and it gave him something to look forward to during the long evenings by himself. 

Last night he had finally not been alone. He had had a couple of brief trysts back at the academy but had never actually spent the night in bed with anyone, had never wanted to. Now he wanted nothing else. The lazy sleepy come down from an unimaginable high, lying in the man’s arms was addictive. Corin could imagine it with no one else.

Anytime now he would bring the kid along for his lessons, the adorable, maddening, scheming little kid who had seen before either man what was brewing and given them the final push. That kid was getting extra dessert today.

That same kid had to duck his little head as he came through the classroom door, riding high on the shoulder of Paz, the giant towering Mandalorian who had rescued Corin from the mercenaries. 

Paz, who was not his Mandalorian. Where was he this morning? The child sat on the harness that usually held a shoulder mounted blaster cannon in place. If aimed in the right direction he was probably just as lethal. He looked to be having the time of his life, ears waggling crazily but when he saw Corin he started cooing and reaching for him. 

Paz got within a foot of Corin and stopped dead, visor tilted down towards him. He didn’t speak. Corin fought back hard against the urge to cower, he had done nothing to be ashamed of. He stood still, shoulders back, head tilted up looking straight at where the man’s eyes should be. 

Paz took a half step forward, now mere inches from Corin’s chest. The kid still chirped and cooed, seeming frustrated now to be up so high, reaching for Corin.

Corin had gotten very good over the years at reading body language, at being able to tell when he was being threatened. This felt different, it felt like a test. If Paz had really meant him harm Corin would now be in pieces on the floor and Paz would not have brought the kid along to watch.   
Corin took a half step forward, eyes still locked on the helmet. He held out a hand for the child.  
‘You test me but I test you’ he thought.   
The silence stretched out, a tight band of tension that pulled on the nerves.  
Paz broke first, he laughed as he handed the now squirming child over to Corin who tucked him into the crook of his arm and finally let out the breath he had been holding. The kid immediately calmed down and started chewing contentedly on the shoulder of Corin’s t shirt. 

“You must have a spine of Beskar, I can see why he likes you.” The giant tousled Corin’s hair affectionately and then stood back to give him some space.  
“Was that necessary?”   
“Totally, I had to.”  
“Is it a Mandalorian thing?”  
“No, just funny, and I promised him I’d only mess with you a tiny bit. No offense intended. You did really well though, even most of the tribe wouldn’t try to face me down.”   
“What would’ve happened if I had backed down?” Corin managed to keep his voice level, unsure of exactly how serious the test had been, for all that Paz now claimed it as a bit of light hazing. 

“Nothing!” Paz protested, realising finally that this was exactly why Din had asked him to go easy. He would’ve’ kicked my ass later if I had actually upset you.” He held his hands up in a gesture of apology. “If it makes you feel better, I treat most all of the tribe this way, never considered my brother joining with anyone not of the Creed so I just did what I would’ve done if his man had been Mandalorian.”  
“You know then?”  
“Course I do, my little Bro comes limping back in the morning looking like a Hutt sat on him and it’s pretty hard not to notice. Plus, the kid showed me the picture after school yesterday, I may not be a genius but I’m not that dumb.” The kid had the nerve to look slightly ashamed but spoiled the effect by blowing a spit bubble and trying to wipe it on Corin’s cheek.

“Is he ok?” Corin sounded concerned, maybe it had been a bit much too soon? He was usually pretty hesitant and on the rare occasion he had found a partner for a few hours he was always the more cautious of the pairing. Last night had been like an explosion, he had made the man limp!  
Paz laughed again.   
“Nothing that a shower and sleep won’t fix. I just wanted to come say hi and make a nuisance of myself.” He sounded suddenly serious.  
“I think you will be good for him, he’s been different lately, lighter. Less ground down. It’s been a long time since my brother had any joy in his life. Now he has the kid. He has you. I know I can be a giant asshole but I want him to be happy.”  
Corin nodded, he hadn’t expected this, he’d assumed their relationship would have to be as discrete as possible. No chance of that now, Paz was a walking exclamation. “Thankyou, it means a lot. I really do care for him.”

“Don’t think I won’t tease you though, my support comes along with the rest of me and this is going to be all kinds of fun.” Paz laughed again and clapped Corin on the shoulder, rocking him back slightly. The kid giggled. 

“I’ll see you later Womp Rat, be good for your new Daddy, other Daddy will pick you up later.” He gently stroked the child’s ears and was gone, his laughter echoing down the corridor before Corin could finish spluttering.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin is given a tour and Paz loses his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly addresses the demise of Moff Gideon. There will be antagonists and peril soon but not from him. For now, mostly still fluff.

Din slept deeply, well into the morning. Waking was a slow process. He lay for a while, suspended in a mindless half doze, occasionally tensing and relaxing various muscles to check everything still worked. 

He was fairly sure he should be doing something else, there was always work to be done or the kid to look after. He had agreed to track down a couple of bandits that had been raiding homesteads a day or so’s ride from the covert but for the first time in his life the job could wait. Possibly he could arrange for one of the younger tribe to take over, it would be good practice. The raiders were no serious threat, it was just something to keep him busy and not too far from the kid. 

Din was among the top bounty hunters in the galaxy, it was said he could track anyone anywhere and if he had your fob you were as good as caught, dead or alive he always brought in his target. The only exception was the child. For him he had broken the guild code and spent almost two standard years as prey to his anyone desperate enough to try and separate them. 

Eventually he had been forced to track down the Empire fanatic who had been responsible for the kid’s original bounty. It had been a near impossible task and he had to call in a few favours to do it. The only point in his favour had been the disintegrating structure of the Empire which had caused the Moff to have no higher Imperial support. Sure, he had many of his old connections and a small army of troopers but he was still more exposed than he should have been. A lone Mandalorian had succeeded where a legion would have failed. 

The task had nearly killed him regardless, only the child’s strange magic and the timely arrival of Paz and Raga to a desperate distress call had stopped him bleeding out on the floor of the old temple ruin where Gideon was finally run to ground. Din had still spent a month in the Coverts new med bay, the child and Paz barely leaving his side.

In the time he and the child had been on the run the covert had relocated to its current location. It was a former smugglers base hidden in the wastelands and forgotten by the inhabitants of the little outer rim planet of Drago. Deep underground and carved out of the solid rock it had made a perfect home for the tribe, especially after they had added a series of heavy blast doors and external motion sensors. The Mandalorians may still have been underground but at least they now had the space and security to raise their families. 

For his child, Din had decided to stay.

It had been unsettling to be back among his tribe after so long alone, he had always kept in touch, sending messages and regular payments to the covert. His life since he came of age had been constant travel, never staying anywhere for long, never forming attachments. Now he was a father, he had a home, he had his brother again.

At the thought of Paz, he grimaced. Din had shown a rare moment of weakness earlier that morning, Paz had been uncharacteristically kind but there was now a better than even chance that half the tribe now knew about him and Corin. How would they react?

Din suddenly felt cold. It didn’t matter to him that Corin was not Mandalorian but what about the rest of the tribe? If they forced him to leave then Din knew that he and the kid would go with him.  
“No!” he exclaimed to the empty room. “I am no coward and I’m done running. I will make this work somehow.” This was a vow, unbreakable. For his child, for Corin, he would face down anyone. Corin and the child were his and this was their home now.

First though he needed to get dressed.

Corin was relieved when nothing else happened during the rest of the school day. The Mandalorian parents waited outside as usual when they dropped off their kids, a few nodded at him as he ushered the children into the classroom. As always, a Mandalorian took the kids off to the communal area at midday to eat, Corin was given his food without comment. No different to any other day. It wasn’t exactly that he had expected an angry mob to haul him out of the base for daring to touch one of their own but he had expected something. Was it too much to hope for to be allowed more time with his Mandalorian? He kept himself busy, focussed fully on the children’s lessons, the worry locked away for the present. 

Din spent the remainder of his free time before school ended stalking round the Covert, lurking in shadows and listening. Paz had gone out but had apparently spent most of his morning in the communal area telling some long-winded tale about a fighting pit and a Nexu beast. No one behaved strangely and Din fought back the urge to ask them if Paz had mentioned Corin. As the day continued without so much as hint that anyone knew about their developing bond Din slowly began to unwind.

It was Din’s habit by now to arrive at the classroom a few minutes after the other Mandalorians and their children had departed. His child was quite content to stay with Corin, who in turn seemed to quietly dote on the little one. 

Din would wait in silence in the classroom doorway watching their interactions, waiting for the moment when one or the other would notice him. Without fail the kid would toddle over to him, squealing excitedly. Corin would give him the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile that Din had ever seen and Din would pick up the kid and bring him back to Corin. 

Watching them today as they both sat on the floor, Corin teaching the kid a sort of hand clapping game, he felt the same pull of attachment that he had felt on first seeing the child in his pod. This was meant to be, no analysing, no hesitation. His family.

The kid noticed him first and waved happily at him, for the first time not moving towards him. The little one beckoned him over instead and Din readily complied. Corin smiled up at him, a touch shyly from the floor. Din bent down and ruffled the child’s wispy hair and then held out a gloved hand to Corin. He pulled the other man up and steadied him for a moment about his waist. Corin placed his hand over Din’s and pulled him closer. They enjoyed a peaceful few seconds in the quiet embrace before the kid giggled and tried to climb up Din’s leg. 

They broke apart and Din picked up the happy child. “Did you have a good day you little Womp Rat?” he said affectionately, nuzzling his helmet against the child’s head.  
“Aw. What did your Daddy call you?” laughed Corin. The child blew a tiny raspberry at Din.  
“How are you feeling?” Corin looked slightly shy again as he spoke to the visor.  
“I’m good.”  
“Me too.” They both chuckled at their mutual awkwardness.  
“So, I was wondering…” Corin waited for Din to collect his thoughts, the child watching them with interest.  
“Can I show you around the Covert? I thought maybe you might like a tour, get to know the place a bit.”  
“Is that allowed?”  
“It’s totally fine.” Din hoped he sounded convincing, really, how hard could it be? 

The base was much larger than Corin had guessed, he hadn’t seen much when he arrived and had barely left his rooms since. Din pointed out the store rooms and the mechanics bay. There were several corridors that led to living quarters, a med bay, even a small library. 

Corin stopped dead in the doorway of a huge chamber. Din grinned as he led Corin into the training room. It had large workout space at the back, rows of weights, beams and bars all neatly lined up. There was a sparring ring in the centre and off to one side, a curious looking droid with multiple arms and legs, currently powered down. There was even a massage area. Din knew Corin loved to work out, he had been told but would have guessed anyway. It wasn’t possible to have a body like Corin did without a lot of effort. 

A few Mandalorians glanced up from their training but there didn’t seem to be any hostility, just curiosity. Corin radiated enthusiasm and Din had to reluctantly lead him off to the next stop on their tour. “It’s dinner time.” Din explained as Corin seemed a little sad to leave. “This little one might eat us both if we keep him waiting.”

Food was prepared in the large communal area. A kitchen and store room was always open to any of the tribe to use and there was any easy-going air about the place as the numerous Mandalorians wandered about chatting to each other. Children of various ages played amongst the adults, the younger ones Corin knew from his class. 

Din led them over to a table in a quiet corner of the room. Little kids waved at Corin and called his name as they passed. Corin happily returned every greeting. The adults watched with interest.

Corin waited with the child while Din went to find a booster seat for the little one so he could reach the table. A shadow fell over them.

Paz sat down in Din’s empty chair and threw a pack of cards onto the table. “Please tell me you know how to play Sabacc. He always refuses to join in.”  
“Because, you cheat.” Din glared at his brother and wrestled the child onto his booster seat and away from the cards. Corin pulled over another chair.  
“I do not, you just can’t keep up with the rules, I bet Corin makes a better opponent, he’s not so slow.” Paz teased.  
“I used to play years ago, I’m not sure I remember.”  
“I’ll teach you then.” Paz pulled Corin into a training game, laying out the cards and explaining the rules. The child watched fascinated as the two began a practice round. Din stomped off to find the kid his dinner. The Mandalorian and the teacher chatted amiably while they played. Din returned with a bowl of meaty broth and a bun for the kid. He began to relax as he listened to the chatter and the slurping noises. So far, this was going ok.

“That was a good move.” Paz sounded impressed as Corin won his first game. “It took Din years before he managed to beat me.”  
“Who is Din?” asked Corin, concentrating on laying out his next hand. The sudden silence made him look up. His Mandalorian had gone rigid.

Paz leapt up out of his chair. “Gar di’kut!” He yelled at his brother. Paz smacked his fist against din’s helmet. Din shoved Paz away from him and took a step backwards.  
“Rejorhaa’ir Corin gar gai, kaysh cuyir gar cyar’ika.” 

For a long moment no one moved. Paz stood over his brother; Din breathed heavily through his visor. Corin had no idea what had been said or what had started the argument. 

Din slumped back down into his seat. Paz picked up the startled child and took a few steps away, rocking the little one to calm him, apologising softly for his outburst. 

“I owe you an apology.” Din said quietly to Corin. Paz is right, I’m an idiot. No one outside the tribe knows my name, everyone I meet is either a client or a target. A Mandalorian’s name is guarded, held close to him. You are not just anyone, you are so very very important to me.”  
Corin sat wide eyed as the implication dawned on him.  
“My name is Din Djarin.”  
Corin slowly reached out and took his hand, running his fingers over the exposed wrist. The motion calmed Din, this was ok, it was right. 

Paz gave them a few minutes to just relax, the tension gone as quickly as it had come. “I think this one needs his bed.” He handed the kid over to Din. The baby yawned into his father’s shoulder and his ears began to droop.  
“Bedtime Ad’ika.” Din stroked his son’s head and shifted him to lean against his shoulder. “Are you coming?” He held out a hand to Corin.  
Paz patted Corin’s shoulder. “come play with me again soon.”

Corin allowed himself to be led back through the maze of corridors, he had expected Din to take him back to his room before leaving to see to the child. Instead, they made their way to the covert’s living quarters. 

When Din had returned to the tribe with his child, he had been given a family room for their use. Corin looked about the quarters, taking in the odd combination of weapons lockers and children’s toys. There was a small living area with a single armchair, a table and three chairs. One had a booster seat. Through a door was the bedroom with a single large bed and a couple of cupboards. Stuffed toys littered the floor. On one side of the bedroom there was a fresher room, on the other a tiny room with a crib. It was clean, simple, and to Corin it looked like a home. 

The two men took off their boots and Din attempted to put the child in his crib. He whined when Din put him down.  
“What’s wrong Ad’ika?” the kid made grabby hands.  
Corin sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall. “Let me see if I can settle him.”  
Din shrugged and lifted the child out and handed him over. The moment he felt Corin’s hold he relaxed and snuggled into his chest.  
“you’re stuck with him now.” Din sighed fondly. “Maybe you should stay for a bit? Get some rest yourself?”

Corin nodded with a soft smile and very gently so as not to disturb the sleeping kid lay down. With his free hand he patted the bed next to him. Din took off his armour, laying it carefully on the floor. He lay down by Corin’s side inching closer as Corin chuckled. Din managed to get his arm round Corins shoulder and pulled him down to lay his head on his chest. The child slept peacefully between them.  
“When I thought about getting you into bed again this was not what I imagined.” Corin murmured. “This is good though, more than I could have expected.” He sighed contentedly as he felt Din’s solid warmth, their heartbeats so close together. Din hummed against his neck.  
“Peace, cyar’ika, there will be time for everything eventually.”  
They drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Corin finds himself the student.
> 
> Translation.  
> Gar di'kut. You idiot.
> 
> Rejorhaa'ir Corin gar gai. Tell Corin your name.
> 
> Kaysh cuyir gar cyar'ika. He is your beloved.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin decides to be brave and meets more of the tribe, learning about their history with the Jetii. Paz has to step in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real attempt at mild smut, inspired by the Discord group. They know who they are. Please be kind.  
> All references to Jedi are filtered through a Mandalorian bias, please don't hate me for this. Also, this chapter came out a lot longer than intended so I hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kudos to encourage me to get on with the next part. I appreciate every one.

Corin sat in the common room trying to be inconspicuous. Not an easy task as he was also trying to get the little green child to eat his dinner without doubling up as the evening’s entertainment. Corin had accompanied the kid and his dad to the communal area for the past few nights and had enjoyed the company after so many evenings alone. He had gotten used the route they took, always ending after the kid was full and sleepy back at Din’s quarters. He and Din would chat quietly while the child slept between them before eventually falling asleep themselves. If this was to be the permanent arrangement that Corin so keenly hoped for then they would need to consider the issue of private time fairly soon. For now, though this was more than he deserved.

Din had been roped into a job with Paz that day. They had left at first light, promising to be back in the evening. Corin had taken the kid to class and then had decided to be brave enough to take him to the common room for food, just the two of them. There were ration bars and a few snacks back at Din’s but Corin didn’t want to feel like a coward and so he had taken the kid to their usual table and fetched his soup. A few Mandalorians nodded at him, neither hostile nor friendly. Corin was getting better at reading their body language and recognised the armour of some of the parents. They seemed to be ok with his presence. 

The child didn’t seem to be very interested in eating tonight, Corin recognised the playful mood and knew the kid was quite capable of causing mischief whenever he felt like it.  
“Your Dad is going to be so mad at me if you don’t eat. He’s trusting me to take care of you.” Corin pleaded in a low voice, not wanting the nearby Mandalorians to hear.  
The child looked up at him with huge dark eyes and tilted his head, considering. It was such an adult expression that, for a moment Corin remembered that the little one was actually older than him or his father. He blinked in surprise and the moment was gone. 

The kid picked up his soup bowl and drank deeply, peeking at Corin over the rim. The teacher leaned back in his chair and breathed out in relief, maybe he wasn’t such a hopeless babysitter after all?

He reached out a hand to take the empty bowl from the child. The little claws opened suddenly but instead of the bowl crashing to the table it hovered in mid-air. With a small gesture and a look of fierce concentration the child pushed the bowl into Corin’s hand. The little one sagged back down onto his booster seat, a proud look on his face. Corin felt his heart stutter, he had been told about the child’s abilities, had seen a few strange things himself in class, but this was new. The level of control was both unnerving and impressive. 

Corin jerked his head up, quickly scanning the room for trouble. A few helmets were tilted their way but still he couldn’t detect a threat, it was more like curiosity. He caught the eyes of a couple of the children from his class, a Rodian boy and a human girl. Ilkat and Janessa were adopted siblings, both around six years old. Ilkat was a high energy firework of a kid, his sister quiet and shy. Despite their differences they were both very bright and a pleasure to teach. Janessa in particular loved to listen to Corin’s stories, usually sitting with the little green child on her lap like a doll. 

Ilkat waved at Corin and ran off to join some of the older children who were chasing a tiny round droid around the room. Janessa looked up at their father, a burly Mandalorian in dark green and black armour. 

Corin lowered his eyes and started to clean the soup from the kids mouth and nose. He felt a small tug on his arm.  
Janessa was looking up him and the kid with interest.  
“Hi Mr Corin. Hi Green.” The little girl held out a hand to the child who giggled at his friend’s arrival. Corin smiled at her and waved a hand in the kids’ direction.  
“You want to hold him for a bit?”  
“Please.” She picked up the happily cooing child and booped his nose then sat down at the table. A large gloved hand suddenly rested on her shoulder as her father loomed over them. Corin felt his heart race again as the black helmet angled down in his direction. He felt like a butterfly pinned to a board. The two children looked up, eyes moving around the scene.  
“You are the teacher.” Not a question.  
Corin decided if he got out of this one alive, he was going to have a few strong words for his sense of bravery. “I am.”  
“I saw you in the training room, looking around.” The modulated voice was flat. “I set up that room, a place for Mandalorians to work out, practice their combat skills.”  
“I’m sorry.” Corin started to apologise for trespassing.  
“My daughter had night terrors before you came here. She woke us up screaming nearly every night. Now she is happy, she enjoys school. We can sleep again.” A small huff from under the helmet.  
The abrupt shift in the subject had Corin feeling more on edge, was he going to be pummelled or not?  
“Use the training room whenever you like, no one will stop you.” He gave Corin an appraising look, the helmet tilting slightly as the Mandalorian swept his hidden gaze down Corin’s torso and back up again.  
“It’s quieter early in the morning, you will be less of a distraction.” The tone seemed final so Corin swallowed down any further apology and decided to take him up on the offer. He would stick to the time suggestion though; it wasn’t fair on the tribe to have an outsider under their feet. 

The little green child yawned and started to babble at Corin.  
“I think I had better get this one to bed or he’ll be cranky when his Dad gets home.”  
Janessa handed over the kid who nestled happily into the crook of Corin’s arm.  
“G’night Mr. Corin, can we finish the story about the Bantha who learned to fly tomorrow please?”  
“Sure kiddo, then after you can help me choose the next book for the class?”  
By way of reply the little girl gave him a quick hug. A pleased huff came from under the helmet as the father led his daughter back to the table.

The kid was sound asleep when Din got back to the room. When the Mandalorian returned a couple of hours later he found Corin sitting cross legged on the bed with a finger pressed to his lips. The little one had fallen asleep on the walk back and Corin had managed to lay him in his cot without waking him. There was a slight shift in Din’s stance, a hunter assessing prey. 

Corin rose from the bed as quietly as he could, keeping one eye on the child’s room. There was no movement. On bare feet he crept across to Din and led him back out into the living area. Corin pulled him into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder for a quiet moment. As Din’s arms slid about his waist Corin began to gently work at the buckle on his pauldron, loosening it enough to get his fingertips underneath. “Let me help you.” Corin whispered into the man’s neck. He took the soft moan as encouragement and gently removed the shoulder piece, setting it neatly on the adjoining table. He had to loosen Din’s grip a little to get the other off but the kiss he planted against his collarbone stopped any complaint. 

With both shoulders free Corin paused for a moment to lightly massage them, working out any knots of tension. Din lifted one hand to his cyare’s face, running gloved fingers over his cheekbones. Corin nuzzled into the palm for a moment before turning his attention to the straps holding the chest and back plates on. He took his time, handling each piece of armour as a priceless artefact before setting them down with the others. When Din was down to his shirt Corin decided to leave the leg armour for a while and began to undo the front of din’s under layer, one button at a time. With each exposed inch of skin Corin kissed his way downwards. He could feel the tension vibrating through the man’s body, aware of the effort it took to hold himself still and let Corin lead. 

As the final button came undone Corin paused for a moment and listened. There was still silence from the other room. Corin slipped both hands under the soft cotton, feeling the heat of bare skin under his hands before sliding them up Din’s torso and pushing off the shirt. Din growled softly and pulled Corin’s own t shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor with his own. 

Corin allowed this shift in their roles for as long as it took to get them both stripped to the waist before taking both of Din’s hands and pinning them behind his back.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for days; I’ve dreamed about it. Undoing each part to get at the man underneath. Please?”  
“Ni cuy ’an par gar.” Corin couldn’t understand the words but the breathless tone was encouragement enough. 

He continued his slow descent, loosening each buckle and kneading his fingers into each muscle. He deliberately avoided getting to close to the now obvious sign of Din’s pleasure, drinking in the breathy moans as the man tried so hard to stay still. When the last plate was removed Corin slowly pushed Din back into the armchair and straddled his lap. Din pulled him down hard and gasped as they finally connected.

A loud thump came from the other room. Both men froze and Corin’s wide eyes met the visor before they both scrambled up and into the bedroom, diving under the blankets before the now very much awake kid saw the state they were in. 

The little green menace hauled himself up onto the bed and burbled happily at them, overjoyed his father was back. Din lifted him to settle against his chest, gently stroking his ears. Both men slowly relaxed, their heartbeats eventually levelling out. Corin placed a consoling kiss on Din’s shoulder before curling into his side. “The perils of being a parent.” He muttered fondly. 

Din left early the next morning to finish the job with Paz. They had nearly completed their assignment so din had arranged to meet Corin as usual after class. The day passed quickly. Corin had found a basic star chart and had started to explain the different parts of the galaxy. Navigation would be critical knowledge when the children came of age to leave the covert but for now he stuck to the very basics. It was more than enough to keep the children enthralled. 

Ilkat was already crazy about being a pilot one day and had managed to sit still long enough to absorb everything that Corin said. As the parents arrived at the end, he scooped up his little green playmate and ran to his father. Corin and Janessa followed curiously to see what the children were up to.  
“Buir, can Green come and see my fighter planes? Mr Corin started to teach us about planets and stuff and I wanted to show Green how ships fly.”  
Luckily Din appeared at that moment, saving Corin from having to make the decision. Ilkat repeated his request and Din laughed. The kid had spent two years living on the Razor Crest and liked nothing better than pushing any control buttons he could get his claws on.  
“Sure kid, just remember he is only tiny so be gentle with him.”  
“Awesome, I will.”  
Ilktat’s father nodded at Din. “They can play for an hour and then I will take them for food. You can pick up your boy then.”  
“Vor’e”  
Corin thought to himself that he needed to make learning Mando’a a priority.  
“Don’t be late, the foundlings go to Ba’buir this evening.” The other Mandalorian reminded Din as he left with the three children. 

When the two men were alone Corin walked back into the empty classroom. “What is a Ba’buir?”  
“It means Grandmother. The oldest Mandalorian here. She has been teaching the youngest ones our history and culture. She remembers how things used to be.”  
“Ah, ok.” Corin looked thoughtful. “And we have an hour to kill?”  
“Guess so, why?”  
“How fast can you get the armour off if you do it yourself?” There was a second’s pause while Din mentally shifted gear.  
“Let’s find out.”  
Din pulled Corin into his now abandoned sleeping quarters, fingers expertly loosening straps as he moved.  
Corin made sure the bedroom door was locked. 

Ba’buir was sitting straight backed in a chair surveying her audience when Din and Corin brought the children to the gathering. Ilkat and Janessa has accompanied them while their father joined Paz in a game of darts. The children were sat on the floor in a semi-circle at the woman’s feet.  
“You’re late.”  
Din bowed his head. “I apologise Ba’buir. I bring three foundlings to hear your words.” Corin had been pre warned that this would be a solemn occasion, the elderly warrior took her duty to the children very seriously. The siblings sat on the floor and Janessa held out her hand for the kid.  
“Four foundlings I think you mean, Djarin. You may leave them all with me and then leave.”  
Corin looked behind them, had a fourth child tagged along unseen? Din leaned in close.  
“She means you, keep your head down and don’t speak. You’ll be ok.” He sounded uncertain.  
Corin was about to protest but Din quickly walked away.  
“Well boy? Sit. Do I look like I have years ahead of me?” Corin was bright enough not to answer. He sat at the back with the little one on his lap and tried not to look out of place. A few of the children he taught gave him a sympathetic look. 

The woman was the strangest looking Mandalorian he had seen so far. She wore the customary armour and helmet in a deep purple colour, twin blasters at each hip. Underneath she looked to be wearing a long black woollen dress. A pair of black spiked combat boots poked out from the hem. Her hands were uncovered and judging by the twisted and knotted finger joints the blasters were now just for show. Corin assumed it must be a rare thing for a Mandolorian to reach such an age, no wonder she was venerated.  
The woman spent an hour or so teaching them words in Mando’a. Almost no children were born to Mandalorians these days and so it was important that the foundlings learned their language. Corin absorbed as much as he could. The language was simple but quite beautiful. Unlike basic, it had no genders or tenses to cause confusion so he hoped to be able to use it eventually. 

The children began to shuffle on the floor. Corin knew from long experience that if a lesson went on too long, they would become bored, even with such a respected teacher.  
The purple helmet seemed to look right at him, as though she had read his mind.  
“Listen well young ones. You must learn to pay attention to our history and our customs. It is every Mandalorian’s duty to uphold the Creed. This is the way.”  
The children focussed again, they seemed to know what was coming.  
“I have a tale to tell you now of our ancient enemy. The Jetii. I tell you this not to frighten you but to prepare you. When I am nothing but dust you will be our future, our warriors.”  
Corin had a feeling like deja vu, he was reminded of nights at the academy as a child, listening to ghost stories round the campfire. As kids they would have killed for this woman’s delivery though.  
“As every Mandalorian knows, the Jetii are liars and without honour. Like us they are not a race or a species but a Creed. Unlike us they do not have clans or families. Do you know how they become Jetti?”  
The children chorused “No.”  
“They use their fouls magics and they steal little children, children who have the potential to use this magic themselves.”  
Corin tightened his grip on the kid. Everyone in the Covert seemed to know about the little one’s powers. He didn’t like where this was leading.  
“There once was a little slave boy who lived with his mother on a desert planet. The boy was a good son to his mother and she raised him well. When he was still a little boy the Jetii came to the boy’s home. They saw what the boy was and knew they could use his power to help themselves. They made a bargain with the slaver who held the boy and his mother in bondage and when the boy delivered what they wanted they took him away from his mother and left her alone, still enslaved. The boy was taken from all he knew and trained by the tricksters to be like them. In time the boy grew to be a fearsome warrior but darkness held his heart. The Jetii should never have stolen him. In time he hunted them and any he found, he destroyed. Our enemy was dealt a heavy blow but they are like vermin, impossible to stamp out completely. We must always be on our guard.”  
Corin had a pretty good idea of who the little slave boy was, it wasn’t exactly something they taught at the academy but there were enough factions in the galaxy that traded on rumour that parts of the tale had leaked out.  
“Now think children, what would have happened if the Mandalorians had found the boy instead?”  
“They would have killed the slaver and brought the boy and his mother to the tribe?” Asked a human boy of about ten years.  
“That is the way.” Said Ba’buir.  
“We adhere to the Resol’nare. The core of what it means to be Mandalorian. A sacred law giving us direction and purpose. Education and armour, self-defence, our tribe, our language, our leader. All help us survive. We must educate our children as Mandalorians, obey the commands of Mandalore, speak Mando’a, and defend our clans.” The woman spoke the words from the heart, they echoed through the millennia, linking the foundlings to the past and the future.  
“This is the way.” Intoned the children.  
“Alright then, off you all go. You have listened well for now.”

They all got up to leave. Corin still felt unsettled and tried to shield the kid from the woman’s gaze.  
“New boy, come here. Bring the child.” After the good luck of earlier afternoon, it seemed Corin would now have to pay handsomely for any little pleasure in his life. The children filed out of the room, a few gave them curious looks as they left the three alone.  
“Well boy, come closer so I can see you properly.” Corin reluctantly held the child out in front of him.  
“Not him, I’ve met this little foundling before. I meant you. I want to see what has made the solitary Djarin take another into his clan.”  
“I’m not a foundling.” Corin was confused.  
“Not in the traditional sense no, it is rare to become Mandalorian in adulthood. Has he begun to instruct you?”  
“No, why would he?”  
“Well, you must decide for yourself if you wish to follow the way. We are not Jetii to force decisions onto people.” She rummaged around in a bag by her side.  
“Take this.” Corin took the data pad from her.  
“It has some our history, our customs, and language. Read, ask questions, and learn for yourself. Then decide.” She made a shooing gesture with her hands; the interview was clearly over.

Corin walked in a daze back to the common room. The kid babbled in his arms but he hardly heard him. Din and Paz were sat at their usual table and looked up as they approached. Din saw the look on Corin’s face and helped him to a seat. Paz took the child from unresisting hands and sat on Corin’s other side. He told them about his conversation with Ba’buir and showed them the data pad. 

“Why would she even think that I could be a Mandalorian? I know what I am. An ex imperial and a coward.” He turned to Paz. “I’m only here because you took pity on me.”  
“Is that what you think? I thought you were the brains of our family.” Paz seemed amused for some reason. “Why do you think I rescued you?”  
“Because they were going to kill me?”  
“We are warriors, do you think we have never seen death? Do you remember what you said before I killed the mercs?”  
“I asked them not to kill me in front of the children. It wasn’t fair they should see that.”  
“And how were you captured in the first place?”  
“One of them took us by surprise in the class, he threatened to shoot the children if I resisted.” Corin felt sick at the memory.  
“You defended the children?” Din knew where Paz was going with this, leading Corin step by step to the point.  
“A Mandalorian would have killed the mercs, they would never have dared threaten the children in the first place.”  
“Were you armed? Did you have armour?”  
“No.”  
“Then you did what you had to do, what our Creed demands. You protected the children, even with your life. I saved you because I saw someone strong, not weak. A coward would have run and left them. The decision is yours to make but you would be a fine Mandalorian if you chose to be.”  
“And I will be here with you whatever you decide.” Din pulled Corin’s head forward until his bare forehead touched the silver helmet.  
“Thank you.” Corin still sounded a little shaken but some colour had come back to his cheeks. “I don’t really want to think about this now, it’s been a lot to take in already.”  
“You have all the time you need.” Din squeezed his hand and then stood, taking the wide-eyed child from Paz.  
“Bed I think, it’s been a long day.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Corin hesitated for a moment before giving Paz a quick hug, Paz tentatively patted his back.  
“Go on, don’t go all soft on me after I said how brave you were. Us warrior types have a reputation to maintain.” Corin finally smiled at the indication he was included in the warrior group, even if it was silly.  
He released Paz from the hug and followed a relieved Din back to their shared quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> Ni cuy'an par gar. I am all for you/all yours.
> 
> Vor'e thankyou.
> 
> In the next part Corin finally tries out the workout room and Din accepts an unusual job.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin turns heads. Paz knocks heads. Din doesn't trust the client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An earlier update than expected but this seemed better split into two chapters so you can enjoy the first part now. Corin is still oblivious and what dangers lurk in the wilderness? Mild gore warning.

Late that night Din’s comm unit beeped loudly from its spot by the weapons locker, startling them out of sleep. There was no guild presence on Drago, the planet was not en-route to anywhere important and its lack of big cities and organised crime meant few fugitives payed it a visit. There were just a couple of small towns and farmsteads in between miles of woods and scrubby wilderness. The nearest town, where Corin had taught, being a few miles from the base. This made it a perfect place for a Mandalorian Covert to establish itself but provided little work for bounty hunters. Those who did not wish to leave the planet, Din currently among them, found what work they could. When the tribe first settled on Drago, they had made it known to the town leaders and the local cantinas that they had people for hire. To maintain their secrecy, they handed out encrypted communicators. The employer could enter their location code, a time to meet, and who they wanted, be it a guard, a tracker, a bandit killer or otherwise, and the machine would send a coded signal to the Covert. 

Din had been quite happy as the little spoon, lying in his warm bed with Corin moulded to his back. The beeping noise woke him instantly, coming so late at night it must be pretty urgent. At least, it had better be, he thought grouchily as he released himself from Corin’s arms. They both sat up, Corin rubbing a hand through his sleep mussed hair and as Din got out of bed to check the message there came a wail from the adjoining room. 

“I’ll see to him.” Corin swung his legs out of bed and padded into the kid’s room to try and settle him.  
“Thanks, I’m going to find out who I need to shoot.” Din stalked into the living room and whacked the comm button with his fist. The message advised him to report to a location in the middle of nowhere within two hours of sunrise tomorrow. The coordinates were unknown to him, not one of the towns or any farm he was aware of. The job was a hunt. Din calculated if he took a speeder bike it would take about three hours to reach, he would need to get up early but at least his weapons were already prepped. 

Corin was making soothing noises and stroking the kid’s ears to calm him. “What did they want?”  
“A job, first thing tomorrow. Sorry, it’s going to be a really early start.”  
“No worries, must be urgent though to message in the middle of the night?”  
“Maybe, whatever it is can wait for now though. Come back to bed.”  
The child started to sniffle when Corin tried to put him back in his cot, there was no point in fighting it, he got back under the blankets with the kid curled in the crook of his arm. Din wrapped an arm around them both and debated with himself how much to add to the price for the client who woke up his kid.

The object of Din’s ire surveyed the bloody paw prints that led away from a large open cage in the centre of the enclosure. Moonlight, hazy and soft, filtered down to the dirt floor. It illuminated the broken display pens and the mess of shredded flesh and clothing that lay beneath the shattered window. A Gamorrean guard cleaned up the glass while another removed what was left of the keeper who had been foolish enough to leave the central cage unsecured.   
“I want no trace of this by first light. The Mandalorian will agree to recover what can safely be returned. The beast must remain a secret.”  
A small human man in a long blue robe gave the remains a queasy look. “would it not be better to have the hunter take care of the problem, your magnificence?”  
“No, I cannot be associated with the damage it can do, think of my reputation. If the Mandalorian should happen to cross its path he will take care of it and if not, then mercy be on whoever it hunts. It will make for the forest in any case, it should be well hidden there.”  
The scrawny little human managed to keep a neutral expression as he looked between his boss and the window, hopefully it would be far away be now.

Din was armed and ready to leave before first light. He had reluctantly left his little family in bed, Corin had sleepily promised to look after the kid and take him to class. 

The child had woken when Din closed the door behind him. It looked like he was going to start fussing but he calmed when he realised Corin was still there. The little one flopped down from the bed and toddled back into his own room leaving Corin bemused for a moment until he came back with one of his favourite toys. It was impossible after that to go back to sleep with the kid giggling and making the toy zoom up into the air but it was still a few hours till class.

Exercise was usually the solution when Corin couldn’t sleep and as he thought about going through his usual routine, he remembered the workout room. It would be good to get some real training done and he had been told that early morning was the best time to keep a low profile.   
“Ok Kid, lets get you some food and then we’re going for a walk.”   
The child looked on with interest, chewing on a dried frog leg, as Corin pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white t shirt. The majority of his clothes had found their way by now into Din’s chest of drawers saving him a trip to fetch what he needed. He grabbed a small towel and a bottle of water and then scooped up the child. The familiar comforting feel of the little one in the crook of his arm helped to damp down his nervousness. If luck was on his side the place would be deserted. 

Din pushed the speeder bike as hard as it would go over the miles of empty wasteland. The location he had been given didn’t appear on any of the Coverts maps of the planet as anything other than empty land, a couple of miles from the deep woods. Din was torn between his usual caution that this was some sort of trap and interest in what could be out here. Right as his cuff locator beeped a proximity alert he saw where he was headed. 

A walled estate built of smooth white stone rose emerged on the horizon. The circular outer walls enclosed several bronze domed buildings. Early morning sunlight glittered off the jewel coloured windows set high in the walls. Whoever had built this place was obviously very rich, mused Din, as he approached the intricately patterned outer gate. That meant that he was about to meet someone who could afford to pay well but wanted to avoid involving anyone official if he had summoned a Mandalorian. A short human in a long blue robe was waiting for him at the gate. Although the man greeted him in a courteous manner, he couldn’t seem to look at Din directly. Din knew the sight of him in full armour, amban rifle slung across his back, was enough to make many people nervous. In his profession it paid to look intimidating but even so, something felt off. Instincts he had not used in a while kicked back into life as he followed the man into one of the side buildings.

The training room was not completely empty when Corin and the child arrived but no one paid any attention to them. A couple of Mandalorians were sparring in the practice ring, too intent on avoiding each other’s blows to see them. Corin set the child down on a bench by the weight racks. He gave him the towel and a snack to keep him occupied and then started to do a few stretches and shoulder rolls to warm up. The kid cooed happily at him.   
Corin worked his way up through the weights, pleased that it didn’t seem he had lost any of his former strength due to his recent lapse in training. He lost himself for a little while, content to let his thoughts drift as he felt the burn in his biceps. A giggle from the kid brought him back to the present and as he put down the weight and looked over the kid made a series of surprisingly deep grunts and tried to mimic Corins’ arm movements.   
“Cheeky little Womp Rat.” Corin said fondly. He gulped down some water, splashing a little over his face and neck before mopping some of his sweat on the towel. He didn’t notice the two Mandalorians in the centre ring had stopped fighting and were leaning on the ropes watching him. One of them muttered something into their commlink.

The nervous little man ushered Din into a large round building. There was no roof and plenty of clear windows so there was plenty of light and fresh air. Cages of all sizes were ranged around the walls, on several there was damage to the bars as though something had smashed into them. Some of the cages still had occupants, animals of various species, none indigenous to Drago. 

A Neimoidian stood in the middle of the chamber. “Welcome to my menagerie Mandalorian. Thankyou for your haste. As you can see there has been an unfortunate incident and several of my treasures have escaped.” He paused for Din to reply but the Mandalorian remained silent, looking around the room.  
“My pets are delicate creatures. They are all hand reared and not used to the wild. You understand the urgency?”  
“I will need a list of what is missing and then we can discuss terms.”  
“Of course, I have one prepared.” The Neimoidian waved a hand at the man in blue, his clerk it seemed, and he handed Din a data pad. He read through the log for a few moments. The missing animals could be categorised as small, fluffy, and harmless. He was unfamiliar with the species but from a provided sketch they looked like little multicoloured pompom bears with long silky fur. They were smaller than the kid and according to the description had an unusual floral smell.   
Din looked at the damaged cages. “How did they escape?”  
“There was a fight between two of my staff, one of them threw the other into the cages, my little ones panicked and fled through the window.” He indicated the boarded-up place where the glass had been.   
“What broke the glass? These things seem too weak for that.”  
“Er, it must have been during the fight. I’m afraid I did not witness it myself and the staff in question have been dismissed.”  
“What was in that cage in the centre? It’s empty.”  
“Nothing nothing. I have not yet found an exhibit large enough for that one.” 

Din had dealt with enough liars to know when he spoke with one, this Neimoidian was not giving him the whole story. He also noticed that someone had cleaned the floors recently leaving no traces for him to follow. Whatever it was he was confident he could handle it but the cost was going up with each unsettling detail he noticed. The Neimoidian seemed relieved when they began to discuss terms. 

Din decided that the best plan was to spend the next few hours scouting the surrounding area, looking for traces of whatever was missing. He would return with bait and traps the next day. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else going on so he would be on his guard for any surprises. At least he would be back in time for the end of school. 

Corin had switched from weights to press-ups. The kid had stopped teasing him for now and was happily chewing on his snack. Corin didn’t notice the two new Mandalorians enter and wander over to the two in the ring. Under the helmets four sets of eyes followed his every move.   
“Ok kid, one last exercise before I grab a shower. You’ve been so good sitting there all this time, how about I get out the paints you like later?” The child cooed cheerfully and handed Corin the towel.   
“Thanks, all this work makes you really warm, when you’re big enough it’ll be your turn.” He laughed and pulled off the sweat soaked t shirt, too far away to hear the muffled groans from under a couple of the helmets. 

Paz was in the common room when a message came over his commlink. “Come to training room now, you need to see this.” Veena, one of the younger members of the tribe had sent it. Paz knew she could get pretty excitable and had been warned a couple of times about inappropriate behaviour. She had been a teenager when she became a foundling and had not quite mastered the discipline to keep her crushes in check. Paz set off to see who she was after this time.

Corin stretched up to reach the bar above his head, curling his hands around to grip and pull himself up. His bare torso was damp with exertion again and the light played across his muscles as they shifted under his smooth skin. The little group of Mandalorians had moved closer, one in particular was almost close enough to touch. 

Paz took in the scene as he walked through the door. Mandalorians trained in full armour as they did most everything else. Corin was currently working through a slow series of pull ups, naked to the waist. He seemed completely unaware of the audience behind him. The kid spotted Paz and started cooing which got Corin’s attention. He dropped down to the ground and rolled his neck and shoulders to loosen them. Paz would never admit it to a soul, would die before he betrayed his brother but he had to admit he could see why Din had fallen so hard. He shook himself, Corin was his brother too now and he clearly needed protecting from himself. And yes, also from the Veena crew who Paz would be having very strong words with later. Corin was out of bounds. 

“Hey Paz. I was just finishing up.”  
“Ok, good. I was just looking for Veena here, we need a little chat.” Veena suddenly tried to look as though she was very interested in something on the other side of the room. Corin noticed the group for the first time. He felt quite relieved that no one had bothered about him being there after all. Maybe good luck was sticking around? He said goodbye to Paz and headed back with the kid to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Corin continues his workouts and finds out what the droid is for. Din begins to hunt.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets a fright but they finally learn to start using their words. Their relationship deepens and barriers come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Din has a very emotional time in this chapter but there is a lot of fluff and a little more smut. By popular demand Corin goes back to the workout room. This chapter nearly killed me, it got deleted and rewritten several times so I really hope this works. If you like it please leave comments and kudos to make the pain worthwhile.

Din knew what he was looking for in the Covert’s storage area but laying his hands on it was giving him a headache. The room he was in was roughly divided into areas for different types of equipment and clothing but no one had ever gotten around to cataloguing the mountain of accumulated stuff. Anything that the Mandalorian’s considered useful but didn’t have an immediate need for was stacked in here. All of Corin’s clothes had come from here after he was forced to leave his meagre possessions in the town.  
Din had a moments unease thinking about that. Maybe when the job was done, he could get him something new? Something he chose for himself. It was a pleasant thought but if he didn’t find what he was after there would be no hunt and no payment. He cleared out a couple more boxes, shoving things out of his way and onto the floor.  
Eventually he came across a metal case that looked familiar. Inside was a rack of chemicals and a small box with a cone shaped nozzle on the top. Din had only used the pheromone bait once before; it had not been a resounding success then but the file on the creatures indicated that a scent-based lure would work. There was even a code he could use with the kits synthesiser to make the stuff. Placed in a simple trip switch cage the fluffballs would just walk right in. The tiny alarm bell went off again in his head. The job was too simple for the negotiated fee and it certainly didn’t need a Mandalorian’s skills. He shrugged off the feeling, trusting his experience to handle whatever arose.  
He had made quite a mess; piles of clothing and hunting gear were dumped all over the floor. As he hurriedly tidied it up, he spotted something that caught his interest. In amongst the old boots and jeans was a long piece of deep blue silk. Din couldn’t think why any Mandalorian would have put such a beautiful soft scarf into their storage or where it had come from. The colour reminded him of Corin’s eyes. He smiled fondly and slipped it under his breastplate.

There was no school the following day. Corin would teach for four days in a row and then give the kids two days off. Even for someone as used to solitary life as him it was a trial to pass the time when he first came to the Covert. Corin curled in a little closer to Din in their bed. Slowly waking up with his arms round this wonderful man more than made up for all the lonely nights of his previous life. Din stirred sleepily as Corin drew lazy circles across his stomach with his fingertips.  
“Hey you.”  
“Morning Cyare.” Din wasn’t ready to open his eyes yet; he was warm and deliciously comfortable.  
“Morning.” Corin nuzzled against the back of his neck, peppering tiny kisses across his nape.  
The feel of Corin’s lips against his skin was something he would never tire of, so soft, so sweet. If they ever got another uninterrupted evening he would beg if need be for those lips to just keep exploring him. He cracked open an eye, it was too peaceful. Where was the kid?

“Ad’ika?” Din couldn’t see the little one on the bed which was odd. The child normally liked to be as close to Din or Corin as possible.  
“Toybox.” Corin whispered. He sounded amused. The kid had briefly woken him during the night as he climbed down from the bed and into the crate of stuffed animals. It seemed he had gotten too comfy to move again judging by the tiny snores that soon emerged from the box. Din could just see the top of his head behind a plush wampa.  
“When do you have to leave for work?”  
“Soon. Maybe when I get back Paz might babysit for an hour or two?”  
“He’s a good Uncle, I’ll be sure to tell him that when I ask.”  
Din smiled. Corin had come out of his shell enough to speak easily with his brother now, his slowly developing confidence was beautiful to witness. 

Reluctantly Din got out of bed and began to dress and assemble his beskar. He could feel Corin’s eyes on him, his Cyar’ika had a fascination with the armour that bordered on worship. Din flushed under the helmet as he remembered Corin slowly removing each piece and the sinful look in his wide blue eyes, eyes that were only for him.  
Muscle memory took over fastening the straps as Din fought to get himself under control. He had a job to do and he needed to see the kid before he left. There would hopefully be time later to unwind.

Evidently the child had woken up on hearing his father move about the room. He clambered out of the plushie mountain and made grabby hands to Din.  
“Morning Ad’ika.” He allowed himself a few moments just quietly holding his son before handing him over to Corin.  
“You going to look after Corin for me today while I’m gone?” The kid gave him a serious look and cooed an affirmative. “Good kid, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Corin looped an arm around Din’s waist and leaned his forehead against the visor, the child babbled happily between them.  
“Come home safe.”  
“Always do.”  
Din carried the warmth of his family with him as he loaded the speeder bike with his gear and headed out into the wasteland.

Corin had brought a few supplies back from the classroom to keep the little one amused. The child didn’t speak in a conventional way but would often express himself in his drawings. Almost a whole wall of the living area was covered in the brightly coloured pictures. The only exception was the first drawing he had done of the three of them which now hung over their bed, a reminder of the day when Corin really began to live.

He watched the kid draw for a while, his little green face a picture of concentration. Corin didn’t recognise the figures, they seemed to resemble rainbow coloured bears. Kids had such cute imaginations. 

Din had already mapped out the terrain and worked out the best place for the trap. It needed to be somewhere the scent could diffuse across the widest area but still be traced back to the source. Once everything was done, he settled himself downwind to wait.

The kid started to droop after drawing so Corin scooped him up onto his lap while he sat in the armchair. It seemed like a good time to read through the data pad Ba’buir had given him. The little one was soon fast asleep so Corin used the time to start to learn what he could about Mandalorian culture and history. After a couple of hours his eyes were feeling scratchy and his neck was stiff. He had found a glossary with Basic to Mando’a translations and while jumping backwards and forwards between that and the main text he had picked up some new words. Corin could guess the meaning of Cyar’ika from the way Din said it but to know he was called beloved made his heart swell. 

The kid woke up as he rolled the kinks out of his sore neck. “Hey little buddy, sleep well?”  
Little claws reached for the data pad. Corin moved it out of reach a bit, not wanting to risk breaking such a precious item but he angled the screen so the kid could see.  
“Look, that word is Buir, that means father. Din is your Buir, you are Ad’ika. Can you say Buir?” Corin could imagine the smile on the unseen face if the kid could learn the word.  
“Brurrglll.” He managed with a lot of spit. The kid got that serious look he sometimes wore on his face again. He stretched out a tiny hand and laid it against Corin’s cheek. Corin froze as an image flickered across the inside of his mind. Din looking down at something unseen, holding out a single finger to be held. Buir, he felt the word though he was sure no sound was uttered. The picture began to fade, a split-second impression of clear blue eyes, then gone.  
“What was that?” Corin knew enough about the kid’s abilities to not completely freak out but this was something he had never imagined. Did Din know about this? Later they would need to have a conversation. 

The child seemed completely unaffected by this new development. He began to make the hungry noises that needed no explanation and Corin put the thoughts out of mind while he set about preparing food. 

The midday sun made Din’s beskar uncomfortably warm as he sat watching the distant trap. All but one of the creatures had waddled in and were now in a holding pen under a tarp a little way off. This was easily the most boring hunt he had engaged in, only the credits making it worth his time. There was a movement ahead as the final fluffball slowly approached the bait. They were pretty cute but very slow. Once in visual range Din could have easily just walked over and picked them up, why hadn’t the keepers just done that in the first place? Din couldn’t lower his guard. All through the time it took to transport them back to the relieved noble and collect his payment he watched and listened. The ride back to the covert passed without incident. He had taken every precaution to throw off trackers, but he couldn’t relax till he was back with his family, till he knew they were safe.

Corin left a note for Din on the table letting him know they had gone to the training room. He needed to lose himself in physical activity for a while after sitting for so long. He took his water and towel plus a few toys and snacks for the kid and tried not to think about the shock of earlier. 

The room was busier at this time of day. A few children Corin knew from class greeted them and seemed quite happy to watch the kid for a while. He went through his warm up routine and then found a clear patch of floor to start press-ups. There were quite a few Mandalorians around the weights and Corin didn’t feel quite brave enough to go and join them, not yet anyway. He looked around the room, trying to decide his next move. 

Tucked off to one side was the odd looking droid he had seen on his tour with Din. Curious, he wandered closer. It looked rather like a metal version of the snowmen he had made as a kid, three spheres of scuffed metal sitting one on top of the other. The smallest on top had a crude face painted on it. From each of the two lower spheres protruded metal limbs, eight in total. 

“Not many of us willing to try the kicker.” A modulated female voice behind Corin made him start.  
“The kicker?” He faced the unknown Mandalorian as she slowly walked round him and pushed a button on the droid’s top. Her voice seemed quite calm and level, no hostility in the lean frame. From her voice Corin didn’t think she was a teenager but she was a lot smaller than any of the adult tribe he had met so far.  
“It doesn’t really have a name. We think it was an experimental piece some crazy droid smith made. Some call it the Spider, some just curse at it.” There was a small chuckle from under the helmet.  
“What does it do?” The thing was still but hummed as it powered up.  
“It’s made to train hand to hand combat skills. All Mandalorians train to fight up close but raw power will only get you so far here, do you want to see?”  
“Sure, ok.” Corin glanced over to the child, he was still playing with his friends. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt?  
“My name is Lure by the way.”  
“Corin.”  
“Good to meet you Corin, now watch closely.”

Lure touched a panel on the droid’s head, a ring of red lights lit up at the base of each sphere. Round green lights began to slowly cycle on and off at random spots.  
“The idea is to hit the green sensors while avoiding the limbs hitting you. You don’t need to hit hard but you need to be fast. It packs a mean punch.”  
“Round one beginning in 3..2..1”  
Lure shifted into a loose combat stance, slowly circling the droid. She reached out a hand to touch a green light, only having to duck a little to avoid the single moving arm that swung at her. She easily sidestepped and ducked around the others until all the sensors were hit.

“Round one complete.”  
“Ok, now you try.”  
Corin found it a simple challenge, like remembering the steps of a dance barely forgotten.

The group of kids excitedly moved closer, most of the tribe hated using the droid so it was a rare treat to see anyone other than Lure try to beat it. 

They took turns on the next two rounds, both managing to avoid a single blow from the metal limbs.  
“Pretty good Corin, you have more agility than most of this lot.” Lure indicated the growing crowd of Mandalorians, adults now as well as the children. Paz had a good nose for trouble and joined the steady stream of onlookers with interest. He found a space at the edge of the group, unsure whether to cheer or intervene. He watched with growing pride as Lure and then Corin both managed to clear the fourth round. The droid had sped up and now more of the limbs were engaged, one had brushed against Lure’s pauldron but she had kept her balance. 

Corin gulped down some water. Training in full armour seemed like it might involve being roasted alive, maybe Mandalorians learned to cope with it. Din always seemed so cool and collected. 

The fifth round was much harder, the lights only came on for a second before reappearing elsewhere and all of the arms traced a complicated pattern that needed the reflexes of a snake to avoid. 

Din heard the cheering from the end of the corridor. It sounded like Corin had found something interesting to watch, maybe Paz was sparring again?  
He spotted Paz at the edge of a crowd; the combat ring was empty. He was about to ask if he had seen Corin and the kid when he saw what had everyone so excited. 

Lure was breathing hard as she barely completed round six. She had never made it past round seven but remained the only one who had gotten close. She could still remember the broken ribs from her first attempt. Corin was doing incredibly well, not being weighed down by armour probably helped but the man moved with feline grace, each step perfectly timed. 

Din moved without thinking towards Corin, he wanted to grab him and hold him and keep him safe. When he had first taken the child as his own, he had felt the deepest love imaginable but it was forever twined around a fear of loss, of seeing his kid hurt or worse. Corin was the only other who could hold such power over his emotions.  
Paz held his arm and pulled him back.  
“You wanted him out there, he’s got half the tribe cheering him on.”  
“He has no armour, that thing will kill him.” Din growled. When the covert first got hold of the droid, Din had threatened to shoot it. To see it looming over his Cyare who was apparently insane enough to face it in only t shirt and sweatpants was more than he could stand.  
“You want to be able to stand up with him before the forge one day? Before the whole tribe? Let him do this, bruises will fade. The damage to his reputation will not, he doesn’t need you charging in there like an angry Buir.”

Corin paused before starting round six to gulp down the rest of his bottle. He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt, wiped his face, and focussed. 

Din felt his brain stutter to a halt, his vision tunnelled until all he could see was Corin. He was so light on his feet, weaving and spinning to avoid every blow. Muscles shifted under his skin and Din felt a fire begin to slowly ignite in his blood, felt the ice clutch at his racing heart. It was terror and arousal mingled with absolute awe. He shook off Paz’s arm and shot like an arrow across the room as the final sensor went down. The hollering crowd parted as Din pounced at Corin, bowling him to the ground as Din came to a halt on top of the stunned man. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging Corin against his chest, the fear that he had been hurt blanking out his thoughts as he gently felt his limbs for injuries. 

“Djarin, really? You two have a room.” Laughed Paz, teasing his brother to try and calm his panic. He had scooped up the kid who now sat giggling on his shoulder.  
Din carefully got off Corin, suddenly aware of the audience as he held out a hand to help him up. He didn’t let go of the hand.  
“Paz, can you look after your nephew for a while?” It still felt like an effort to speak.  
“Sleepover with Ba’vodu? We can use my flamethrower to make popcorn?” Paz held the kid to look at his visor. The kid cooed happily, reached down to pat his stunned father and then snuggled into Paz’s shoulder.  
“See you tomorrow, Din, pace yourself, this one has more stamina than you.” Din barely registered his brothers teasing as he grabbed Corin’s t shirt from the floor and led him through the admiring crowd towards their room. 

Corin had no idea what had just happened. He had trained in hand to hand combat since he was a young child and had spent most of his adult life honing his survival instincts. He wasn’t the strongest man around but he knew he was fast. The exercise had been great fun, more like a game than combat training. He couldn’t understand why there had been an audience though. Maybe they were there to cheer on Lure? And what was wrong with Din? Despite Paz’s jokes he knew his Mandalorian well enough by now to know that it was not lust but something more like fear that had affected him. Corin had so many questions but Din seemed unable to speak so that would have to be dealt with first. 

Corin gently led Din into the bedroom and slowly eased him into a sitting position on the bed. He could feel the trembling in his limbs as Corin ever so carefully wrapped his arms about him and pulled him down to lean against his chest.  
“Breathe with me Din, I’ve got you. Slowly breathe, in and out, nice and deep. Nothing bad is going to happen, I’ve got you.” 

They stayed for a while, just breathing together, Din slowly feeling the tension leave him as his beloved murmured soothing words against his shoulder.  
“Talk to me? Please. Tell me what did I do? I know I did something to make you so worried but please talk to me about it?” Corin still spoke softly but Din couldn’t bear the thought that he was blaming himself for this.  
“It wasn’t you.” His voice sounded rough, forced out from his painfully dry throat.  
“I just panicked, the thought of that thing hurting you? I’m not used to feeling this. For so long I was alone, no one to care about and no one to care for me. When I found the kid, I had to learn to let him in, I have to let you in too. To suddenly have to care, to be afraid for someone? I’m sorry, you deserve better than a mess like me.”

Corin held Din closer, lightly stroking his back to calm him. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know this is terrifying, it is for me too. I spent so many years alone because it was safer. It wasn’t living. I would sooner brave a hundred battles by your side than sit in safety without you, you need to trust me and we can work through this.”  
Din shifted up to pull Corin’s head to lean against his visor, feeling the last of the panic drift away. His Cyare truly had the heart of a Mandalorian.  
“I really hate droids though.” He managed a small laugh.  
“Oh really? You never mentioned that before.” Corin actually winked at him.  
“I need a shower.” He could feel the sweat drying on his skin and it seemed safe enough now to let go of Din while he cleaned up. 

Din pulled off his boots and decided to change into something a little comfier. If Paz had the kid overnight, they could relax for a while. He listened to the sounds of Corin humming tunelessly in the refresher as he undid his beskar. Once everything but the helmet was neatly stacked by the bed he changed into a loose t shirt and sweatpants. The silk scarf was still inside his breastplate and he absentmindedly twisted it around his fingers as he waited for Corin to come back. 

There was nothing more beautiful to the Mandalorian’s eyes than his beloved, still slightly damp from the water and finger combing his messy dark hair. Corin had changed into a clean shirt and his sleeping shorts, clearly intending to stay put for the rest of the day. 

“What you got there?” Corin seemed not to notice the effect he had and wandered over to see what Din was holding.  
“I found it when I was looking for traps, it reminded me of your eyes.” Dins voice sounded higher than usual.  
“Really? You’re so sweet. I think it’s a deeper shade though.” He took the scarf from unresisting fingers and held it over his eyes.  
“What do you think?”

Precisely two thoughts were currently in Dins head. One, that Corin with his eyes covered had just sparked an idea into terrible life, and two, that he couldn’t possible fall any deeper for this man, could he?  
He had heard whispers in his younger days. Some of the more adventurous Mandalorians had found ways that meant they could get around the helmet restrictions without breaking the Creed. He had never even considered it until now. 

Slowly, as though daring lightening to strike him down he took the scarf from Corin. “Do you trust me Cyar’ika?”  
“With my life.”  
“If you want me to stop, tell me.”  
Corin nodded, curiosity in his beautiful eyes.  
Din wound the silk around his head until no light could get through then tightly knotted it in place. He gave it a few tugs to make sure it wouldn’t slip off and then waved a hand in front of Corin’s face.  
“Is that ok?”  
I’m ok, can’t see anything though?”

He felt Din step away from him and heard an odd sound, like a tiny hydraulic hiss and then a heavy thud. He felt Din take hold of his shoulders and then before he could speak warm lips pressed against his own. Corin lost himself in the feel of Dins mouth on his. It was almost heartbreakingly chaste. Din kept his mouth closed but let out a tiny sigh as they parted. Corin’s intuition told him that this was something new for Din, but of course the helmet never came off did it? He felt the tremble in the mam’s limbs and slowly pushed him down to sit on the bed. Corin sat facing him and cautiously reached out a hand towards his love’s face. Din shifted a little closer and threaded his fingers through his, guiding the palm to his cheek. As he felt the first brush of fingertips, he dropped his hands to Corin’s shoulders, anchoring him in place as he began to explore. 

Firm smooth skin, a hint of stubble around the jaw. A high bridged nose, scar over one cheekbone, and plump lips slightly parted now. Corin committed every tiny detail to memory in case he never had this again. He was so close he could feel him breathing. “Was that your first kiss?” Corin whispered against his lips, so close he could almost taste him.  
“Yes, never wanted to kiss anyone before, just you.”  
“Do you want to kiss me again?”  
“Gedet’ye.” 

Corin closed the final gap with a low moan, pressing his lips sweetly against Din’s before gently deepening the kiss, allowing his Cyare the time to get comfortable with each new sensation. When Corin dipped his tongue into his mouth for the first time Din groaned and fisted his hand into Corin’s hair, twisting the strands in his fingers as he tasted his lovers’ mouth.  
Each touch was amplified by the lack of vision, senses kicking into hyperdrive as his nerve endings screamed for more but Corin was determined to take this slow. Their first night together had been a wildfire that suddenly ignited into desperate consummation. Their moments since had been of necessity quick, time snatched when the kid was elsewhere. Din deserved more than a quick lay, tonight he would show him how much he was loved, even if he couldn’t quite voice it yet. 

Guided purely by feel he shifted up onto his knees and knelt straddling Din’s lap, they were both becoming hard but for now that could wait. Nipping little kisses along the jawline and down towards his pulse point he stopped and sucked at the sensitive spot. Din whimpered and slipped a hand under Corin’s shirt, tracing the muscles and gripping harder as Corin lightly bit down. “Ni cuy’an par gar, Cyar’ika gedet’ye.”  
When he begged so sweetly how could Corin refuse? “Tell me what you need and it’s yours.”  
“All of you, always. Break me, hold me, take me, be with me.” He was babbling, desperately trying to touch as much of Corin as he could through his clothes.  
“You have me, always.” He quickly stripped them of their shirts, being careful not to move the blindfold, and pushed Din down onto his back. Strong legs wrapped around his thighs as the Mandalorian tried to gain enough leverage to grind up against him. If he held out any longer he would lose his mind. Corin surrendered, they had all night after all, plenty of time to rest and then begin again, and then again. 

Many hours later, no longer able to function after the third bone melting climax, Corin lay panting against Din’s chest. His love was almost asleep. Corin had managed to clean them both up before his legs gave out and now he happily drifted towards rest. Safe in each other’s arms.

Moonlight bathed the trees at the edge of the forest, everything was silent, no breeze ruffled the leaves and no animals stirred. The woodland inhabitants had fled into the deeper woods, aware of the predator that had claimed their home as its hunting ground. Four red eyes sought any movement below the tree where it reclined, it was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Cyare/Cyar'ika Beloved/sweetheart.  
> Ad'ika Little child.  
> Buir parent, in this case father.  
> Gedet'ye please.  
> Ba'Vodu Uncle.  
> Ba'buir grandparent.  
> Ni cuy'anpar gar I am all yours/all for you.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz and Din scheme to get Corin some fresh air, things go terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore and violence at the end, not too graphic but it happens.

Over the next few weeks they fell into a pleasant routine. Corin would take the kid with him to class while Din looked for whatever work would allow him to be back at the Covert by evening. Corin continued his studies with the data pad and still joined Ba’buir’s lessons when she called for the foundlings. He had learned a great deal about the Mandalorian Creed and could now understand quite a bit of the language. It still felt abstract though, as if it didn’t apply to him. Bravery and the warrior spirit didn’t sit well with his own view of himself, regardless of how many told him otherwise. Ba’buir acted as though it was inevitable that he would take the Creed, like the other foundlings she instructed. For the time being he remained content to just learn what he could so as not to bring shame to his Cyare. 

Things were going well with their little family too. The kid was content and seemed less fussy than before. The stability of having two parent figures plus a doting Uncle had allowed some of the anxiety he had carried from the time when he was a hunted asset to dissipate. It was exactly what Din had hoped for when they settled into the Covert.

Corin had eventually asked him about the image the child put in his head. Din had not experienced anything like that but he had often gotten the feeling that there was a deeper message to the child’s babbles and coos. He instinctively understood what the kid was trying to say, usually being able to picture what he needed without having to make sense of the sounds. A lot of it was obvious stuff, there were particular sounds for tired or hungry. What was harder to explain were the times when the little one wanted a particular toy or snack and Din could see in his mind which it was and get it without conscious thought. Was it actually possible that a certain sound or expression could mean something like “No, not the red bunny Daddy, I want the blue one with the legs please.” Din resolved to pay closer attention in future in case this was another emerging aspect of his son’s power.

Corin continued his workouts. Since his session with Lure and the droid he had felt less self-conscious in the training room and the Mandalorians seemed fine with him being there. Paz manifested there whenever Corin trained, usually turning up not long after his arrival. He had been concerned at first that the huge warrior was there to keep an eye on him for his brother but he didn’t seem to pay much attention to Corin. Paz also didn’t seem to be working out either, he would pace around the room, occasionally stopping to have words with one of the tribe who would suddenly refocus on their exercise. Corin was reminded of the drill instructor at the academy. 

Paz was his usual self the rest of the time so Corin stopped worrying about it. Din had opened up a little more to being social so they would spend a couple of evenings a week in the common room with Paz and the kid, playing cards or just chatting. For so many years the concept of family had been something Corin associated with abandonment and pain, he had no memories of his father and Uncle playing with him or just being happy in his company. He wondered what they would think if they could see him now? 

Paz threw down his losing hand and pushed the pile of candy towards Corin. Din had a firm hold on the kid while they played but everyone knew that whoever won, the children would end up with the spoils. A few other foundlings edged closer to the table now it seemed the game was over. They knew what was coming. Corin pretended he had only just seen them and grinned as he passed around the sweets, making sure the little green menace got his fair share. He chuckled fondly as they thanked him and ran back to show their parents what they had got.   
“You spoil them.” His love said fondly.  
“Children should be happy and cared for, isn’t that what the Creed demands?” Corin teased a little.   
“The Resol’nare doesn’t mention sweets though.” Din tried to sound stern but he knew Corin could see straight through him.   
The kid took the opportunity to drool caramel all over Dins right pauldron. “Ok, enough sugar for you, its bedtime.” Corin tried not to laugh as he wiped off the Beskar with the baby wipe he always carried these days.   
“Sweets before bed? You are going to keep Ba’vodu up all night.” Paz mock grumbled as he reached for the kid. “Still, I guess your buirs won’t be sleeping either if I’ve got you so we can all be sleep deprived together.”

Corin blushed, wishing for the hundredth time in Paz’s company that his face was covered like the others. Paz had offered after the incident with the droid to take the kid a couple of overnights a week to give them some time to work on their relationship. It had startled him to see his brother so panicked and he figured sharing a bit of his load would help. Din had been more relaxed lately so it seemed the plan had worked, they were able to talk without constantly dealing with some mischief or need from the little one. Of course, Paz was right, they didn’t sleep much. To have the time and safety to spend hours in bed was a luxury that neither of them was used to and they would make love slowly, drawing out each other’s pleasure for as long as they could. As they relaxed afterwards, they would talk for a while until they dozed but inevitably one or the other would wake and soft touches would become more lingering as their partner stirred and they moved together again.

Corin was asleep for the moment. Din had cleaned them off and eased him down to rest, his Cyar’ika had a tendency to push his body a little too hard sometimes and by the time they had both lain gasping for breath on completion his legs had given out again. Din lovingly brushed the unruly locks of hair away from Corin’s eyes, hidden by the now customary blindfold. He wished he could see his eyes while they were together like this but until they were formally bonded it was impossible. Din was certain by now that was what he wanted but Corin still doubted himself. To swear to the Creed was life changing, the most solemn vow of any Mandalorians existence so Corin had to be completely sure, it was not for Din to influence him. Din couldn’t even think about approaching the armorer until he had begun his formal training so for now any thoughts of their future bond would have to wait. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t love and care for him though. 

He lingered over the relaxed form, drinking in the sight of his beloved. Din had no high opinion of his own looks. They had been hidden under the helmet since he was thirteen and so never bothered him or anyone else. Mandalorians chose their partners based on fighting skill and personality, it had been Corin’s gentle heart that had made him fall, along with the core of steel that hid within. He had to admit though, his Cyare was beautiful. From his pale skin to his blue eyes, not to mention his lean muscular body, he was flawless. Maybe a little paler than he had been when he first arrived but still breath-taking.

He really did look paler though. It occurred to Din that Corin hadn’t left the covert since he had arrived a couple of months ago. It was a long time to spend underground and even with the vitamin supplements they all took it couldn’t be healthy for someone who wasn’t used to it. The idea of the man being out in the town among the hunters and assassins again was not something he could deal with without that flicker of fear returning. To make things more complicated Corin’s developing confidence wouldn’t react well to being sent out with bodyguards but there had to be some solution. He would speak to Paz when they picked up the kid and see if he had any suggestions. 

It wasn’t too hard to corner him for a quiet word the next day. Din waited till Corin had taken the kid off to class and then doubled back to his brother’s quarters. He explained the dilemma and waited till the larger man had finished scoffing and realised he was serious.  
“Why don’t you just send him on the next supply run? He’ll have a couple of the tribe with him then for protection.”  
“No, he would see through that, why would we suddenly send him out to the market?”  
“We could set up a sunbathing area near the base? Keep him nice and close, maybe put a sniper on the roof?”  
“Now you are just being a di’kut.” Din smacked his brother on the pauldron, if he couldn’t be of more help, he would have to sort this on his own.  
“Calm down Din’ika, I’m just teasing you. Look, I might have one more idea. I was talking to Lure about starting to train some of the foundlings to track. Nothing complicated, just learning about animal tracks and letting them loose on the edge of the forest for a bit. We go for a couple of days, give them a chance to make camp. It’s an adventure for the little ones and Lure is a pretty good teacher. She was looking for volunteers so with you, me and Corin that should be enough to take twelve foundlings.” Paz looked pretty pleased with himself.  
“I’m not sure about going near the forest.” Din had filled his brother in on the hunt and his suspicions that something wasn’t right but had been forced to admit that he hadn’t found anything concrete.   
“Ok, then we follow the river and over to the meadow, it borders the woods but miles from where that estate is. That should be ok.”  
Din agreed that that sounded like a good compromise, hopefully Corin would appreciate the field trip as much as the kids.   
“That’s sorted then, I’m meeting Lure later for a drink, we can finalise the details then.”  
Din raised an eyebrow, even though Paz couldn’t see. “You two friends then?”  
“Yes brother.” Paz growled. “Friends.”  
Din knew not to push any further as he had obviously hit a nerve, unlike his hot-headed brother he was content to watch and wait on further developments and Din could be very observant when he wanted to be. 

Corin had loved the idea and to judge by the happy squealing so had the kid. Corin helped Lure choose which of the foundlings would gain the most from the training and found some books on local wildlife to use in his classes. There were a few disappointed kids but they could only take twelve, eleven really as there was no chance that the little green child would be left back at the Covert. Corin had been pleased to put Janessa forward, the little girl was quiet and thoughtful but paid attention, good qualities in a tracker. He selected two others from his class and the others were made up of the older foundlings who had already begun their training.

It took them a couple of hours to reach the river, really more of a creek cutting through the scrubland. The feel of the sun on Corin’s skin was wonderful, he hated the heat but this was the perfect temperature, not too hot and with a light breeze ruffling his hair. The Mandalorians wore their usual armour as did some of the preteens, training armour though, not the precious Beskar. Din had given Corin a soft leather jacket for the trip in case he got cold at night. They carried minimal supplies, Paz was keen on hunting for their food, but they had weapons and a med pack and each child carried a sleeping blanket. 

Lure proved to be an excellent teacher, even the little green child enjoyed hunting for animal prints among the trees. Din stood firm on not going too far into the woods, he still felt watched and kept his rifle ready. Paz was disgruntled when there seemed to be no animals worth hunting for their dinner, the woods were surprisingly empty of game. He took two of the older foundlings down to the deepest part of the river instead and they spearfished till they had enough to feed the group. The kid went with Din to the shallows and ate his fill of fat frogs, then managed to sneak a whole raw fish later on as Paz prepared a large campfire to cook them on. 

Lighting the fire with his flamethrower had earned him a chorus of cheers from the excited foundlings, it almost rivalled the one Corin got when he produced the large bag of marshmallows he had hidden inside the green child’s blanket. After dinner the four adults sat in companionable silence while the children tired themselves out telling stories and bragging about who had been the best tracker that day. Corin was wary of showing too much affection for his Mandalorian in public but he sighed happily when Din draped an arm round his shoulders and pulled him in to rest his back against the Beskar chest plate. Lure sat by Paz, ostensibly paying him no regard, but as the night drew in she closed the distance between them by inches until she dozed off against his broad side. Paz’s hand hovered uncertainly by her shoulder, eventually settling on her arm as she curled in towards him in sleep. His visor turned towards his brother as though daring him to comment. Din merely laughed quietly and shuffled down into a more comfortable sleeping position. Corin took the first watch.

Dawn broke a little chilly, especially with the fire gone out. They broke camp quickly and set off for the meadow, intending to forage for fruits for breakfast. Lure organised them into a marching column with the intent of bringing in a little discipline after the fun of the previous day. She took point with some of the eldest foundlings behind her as she explained about how to spot an ambush or hidden sniper. Paz and Din spaced themselves evenly between the others with Corin bringing up the rear behind the youngest kids. Din scanned the terrain through his infrared helmet setting and saw nothing concerning so he let his kid toddle along for a bit with Janessa and a skinny red-haired human girl Maree. The little green kid held his friend’s hands slowing all three children’s pace as they fell a short distance behind the rest of the column. Corin kept close behind, if they got too far from the others, he could pick the kid up for a bit. 

They passed below a small clump of trees, heavy green foliage hid the upper branches and blotted out the sun. Corin shivered as they stepped back into the light, the others were now further ahead and still moving with purpose. A movement at the edge of his vision made him turn his head back to the trees. Time seemed to slow as he looked in horror at the enormous cat like creature that leapt at the children from an overhanging branch. Rows of razor-sharp teeth were bared in a snarl as it pounced. Acting purely on instinct Corin lunged for the children and managed to tuck them underneath his chest as the massive beast landed on his back. It was surprisingly light for its size but its weight still pushed Corin to his knees as he curled protectively over the terrified kids. Its claws dragged along his neck and back as the creature flailed for purchase, adrenaline masking the pain as it shredded his jacket and the flesh beneath.   
Corin tried to speak, to tell the children it would be alright but it was becoming harder to breathe. The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped closed was the spreading red pool he seemed to be kneeling in. by the time the Mandalorians reached him he had already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this, the Nexu beast has finally made it's appearance. Next chapter will be up soon so I won't leave you in suspense for too long. As ever I am so happy whenever I get kudos or a comment so please let me know if you enjoy.


	7. Chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on to save Corin's life. Paz takes charge and the Armorer investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong warning for blood and canon typical violence in this chapter. Also, I am not a doctor so please forgive any medical inaccuracies.

Din felt his child’s terror in his head before he heard the terrible sounds from behind them. One moment he had been calmly walking with the older foundlings and the next he felt like his mind had exploded into red dripping fear. The screams and the snarling followed a second or two after but by then Din was already running. 

The sight before him was surely impossible? His Cyar’ika was curled over on his front, his arms protectively wrapped around the little children, around their son. A Nexu beast, something Din had never seen in the flesh had landed on the ground, its forked tail lashed angrily at the air, its claws stained red with blood. Corin’s blood, his love was drenched in it and as Din threw himself to the dirt by his side, he could see it spurting from the deep wound in his neck. Frantically he ripped away at his undershirt until he had a fistful of cloth and pressed it as hard as he could to try and stem the bleeding.

He barely noticed as Paz barrelled past him at full speed and crashed into the Nexu, crushing its ribs on impact before rearing back and snapping its neck. The giant warrior roared with fury as he kicked the corpse away from him, finally firing a coupler of blaster shots between its eyes for good measure. 

Lure eased the children out from underneath Corin’s still form and once she was sure they were unharmed she set to work with the med kit. Corin still had a pulse but it was getting weak, his breathing impossible to detect. They had only a small amount of bacta with them but nothing that could close the wound on his neck. Din was still pressing the red-soaked cloth as hard as he could but she could see the blood running between his fingers, it was hopeless. Janessa and Maree had been scooped up by Paz but the little green child had evaded his grasp and launched himself at Corin. The kid shrieked and sobbed as it clutched at his collar and Din was too focussed on the horror beneath his hands to even notice the kid. 

The child seemed to still after a moment and then pressed his tiny hand to the wound, slipping it under his father’s grasp. 

“Ad’ika, what…” and then Din realised, in his panic he hadn’t even thought about what the kid could do. His son closed his eyes and assumed a look of extreme concentration. Everything went silent and Din fell back on his haunches, unable to take his eyes away but terrified to watch. The blood flow slowed and then stopped altogether and the hunter felt his heart break, was it too late, had his Cyare bled out? There was a pained wheezing from Corin and then the kid toppled backwards into Lures grasp. 

“He’s ok, just out cold.” She nestled the unconscious toddler against her side and peered down at the teacher. Din wiped away the blood from Corin’s neck and his head spun with relief as he saw the closed over wound. He could feel a pulse, a little stronger than before but still weak. The child had bought them enough time to get him back to the Covert med bay but he was still gravely injured. 

Paz took charge, he was not their Alor’ad for nothing. He swiftly organised the older foundlings to watch the younger ones and instructed Lure to cover their group while they moved.   
“Scan the trees it must have been too high to see before, there could be more.”   
Paz took the kid from Lure’s arms and pulled Din to his feet, transferring the sleeping toddler to his father. He could see his brother was going into shock, Mandalorians were no stranger to bloody battle but he knew how close they had come to losing Corin. To lose their soulmate was enough to break even the hardest warrior. Din and the child would both need medical attention but the priority for now was getting Corin back to the Covert. 

As Lure kept a close watch Paz lifted Corin up and into his arms before setting off into a steady jog. He was grateful the man was still unconscious as Paz could not avoid touching the shredded skin of his back as he carried him. He could have slung him over his shoulder but he needed to keep his head back and his airway clear. It took far longer than he wanted to reach their base but he never slowed, never looked back. Lure would get the foundlings back safely and he knew Din would be following close behind, unwilling to let Corin out of his sight. 

The sentry watching the viewcom at the entrance spotted Paz before he had to try and break down the blast door. He activated the emergency siren and before long every Mandalorian within the covert had rushed to their assistance. Paz refused to release Corin until they reached the med bay when their physician took charge and directed him to help his brother whose legs had given out on the floor. The medic quickly stripped Corin of his ragged clothes and laid him on his front on a bed. “He will need a transfusion and fluids.”

He said nothing about the already partly healed injury on his neck. Once Corin was connected to the monitors and the drips had been set up there was little left to do but clean and bandage his wounds. A generous amount of bacta was applied but there were almost certain to be scars. 

The medic turned his attention to Din who was trembling uncontrollably in his brother’s arms. He didn’t seem to notice as the medic checked his vitals. The child was still asleep.  
“He’s in shock, I’m going to give him something to calm him down. It’s going to take time before there is any change in the other’s condition, he needs to rest.”   
Once the physician injected the tranquiliser Din went limp and Paz was able to lift him onto a bed near Corin. He began to strip off his armour and outer clothing so he could be cleaned. Paz was the strongest of their tribe, utterly fearless but he felt the tremble in his hands as he gently sponged Corin’s blood from Din’s skin and covered him in a soft blanket. The helmet would have to stay on but he did his best to remove any traces of gore from under the rim. He repeated the process with the still sleeping child before tucking him in with his father. 

The medic bustled around the three, checking Corin’s monitor and making notes on a data pad as he worked. He looked up as Paz adjusted the blanket over his tiny nephew.   
“You should get some rest too. These three will be out for a while and there’s not much else you can do for now.”   
“I can be here; I can keep watch.”  
“They don’t need a guard in my med bay but if you’re determined you can sleep in that chair.” The medic waved a hand to the little chair set aside for visitors. “I’m too busy to argue with a Vizla right now.” He sounded puzzled. “I don’t even know how this one is still alive; people can’t lose that much blood and still have a heartbeat.”  
“The kid, he did it. That power of his stopped the bleeding.”  
“Are you saying that magic is keeping this man alive?” It sounded crazy when he said it out loud. Mandalorians knew about the force and he had heard the stories about the child but the medic was a man of science. He believed in what he could observe and measure but if that was the case then he was currently trying to transfuse blood into a dead man. He shook himself; this wasn’t helping anyone. He would treat his patient to the best of his abilities and hope that if or when the magic wore off then Corin would have stabilised. 

Paz squeezed his massive frame into the chair and sat, a silent sentinel to guard his aliit.

There was quiet in the med lab for the next few hours. The medic worked in silence, fully absorbed in checking the progress of the emergency transfusion and observing his three patients’ vitals. Corin’s breathing had become stronger and although his blood pressure was still very low it seemed he was out of immediate danger. He kept an eye on Paz as well, heavy infantry were used to bloodshed and death but when it hit so close to home it was different. The warrior seemed steady enough thankfully but he wouldn’t want to get between him and whoever was responsible for this. He looked over at Din. The man was usually closed off, so resistant to pain that is was hard to believe he had needed sedation. 

He was distracted from his thoughts by the door opening. Paz already half out of the chair, blaster in hand stopped dead when the Armorer entered the room. Their matriarch walked slowly over to the two beds, observing the sleeping figures. She bent closer to examine the bandaged wounds on Corin’s back and neck before turning to Paz. The warrior dropped to his knees before her, visor dipped low to the ground in shame.   
“I failed the tribe. This happened under my charge. I am not fit to be Alor’ad.”   
“Look at me Paz Vizla.” Her voice was firm, commanding but not hostile.  
“I have spoken with Lure and some of the foundlings but I want to hear it from you. What happened?”  
Paz told her what he knew although he skipped over Din’s suspicions about his client. That was for his brother to deal with later. He hadn’t seen the beast leap at the children but he had turned and began to run as Corin pushed them under him. “He saved them.” He said firmly, whatever happened next, she needed to understand that.  
“The children said the same. It would seem we owe a debt to this aruetii.”  
“Not aruetii, he is aliit.” Paz shot out before he could stop himself. Their matriarch was the law, no one ever corrected her.   
“You consider him clan?” She didn’t sound angry, merely seeking confirmation.  
“I do, he may have been an outsider when I brought him here but my brother...” He stopped suddenly, damn his stupid runaway mouth, this was not for him to discuss.   
“Djarin wishes to bond with him?” And of course, she knew, she was not their leader for nothing.   
“A conversation for another time then. Thank you Alor’ad, this has given me much to consider.”   
She spent a few minutes speaking quietly with medic before taking her leave. 

Din woke hours later to a throbbing headache. It took him a couple of minutes before he felt able to open his eyes but when he did and took in his surroundings the horror came flooding back. The child still slept peacefully at his side and he took a few seconds to make sure his son was ok before laying him down on the blanket and trying to get to his feet. Paz was up in an instant and embraced him in a bear hug. “It’s ok, Din it’s going to be ok. Corin will make it, he’s so tough, he’ll be ok.” He murmured soothing words as his brother returned the hold for a moment.  
“I need to see him.”  
Paz supported him as he walked over to the other bed. Corin was still sleeping but it looked more like a natural sleep now. There was a hint of colour back in his cheeks and his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. Din wanted to reach out a hand to touch him, to make sure he was real but he was unwilling to wake him. Paz pulled over the chair and placed it by the man’s head so that Din could sit and watch his face. He picked up the kid and placed him in his brother’s arms and then left them to their privacy. 

Corin dreamed of red water. At first, he was floating in a little boat across the ominous scarlet sea but then a flick of giant forked tail and he was under the waves. All he could see was red, it filled his eyes and ears, pouring down his throat until he couldn’t breathe. He could hear a pounding like a colossal drum, seeming to vibrate through his chest as he gasped for air. There was no sign of Din or the child, he was alone. Lightening split the sky as he managed to force his head above the surface for a moment, watching in terror as it forked downwards. He felt the jolt as everything went white and the pounding faded away. He floated for an untold amount of time in the hazy blackness of dreamless sleep before images began to flicker again. Corin lay on a beach, face down in the freezing grey sand. He was cold and in pain but there was a light on the horizon. In the certain knowledge that accompanied his dream he began to crawl towards the distant campfire where his family waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corin will wake in the next chapter and Din will be there when he does. Once again, I'm really sorry for this. Please leave comments and kudos and the fluff will resume shortly. 
> 
> Translations.
> 
> Cyar'ika/cyare sweetheart or beloved. 
> 
> Ad'ika little child.
> 
> Alor'ad Captain 
> 
> Aliit Family 
> 
> Aruetii in this instance outsider, although it can also mean foreigner or traitor.


	8. Chapter eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up and reunions are had. Words are finally spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became fluffier than intended due to recent events so please enjoy. It gets a bit emotional but there is far more comfort than hurt for now.

Corin opened his eyes. He was lying down on his stomach in an unfamiliar room, still freezing cold as though he could really feel the dark ocean trying to pull him back under. His mouth was dry and the lights of the room made his head spin. None of this mattered however as his blurred vision fixed on the silver helmet in front of him and the world came back into focus. 

“Din?” The words sounded as though he still had a mouthful of that grey sand, it hurt to speak but he had to know he wasn’t dreaming.  
“I’m here.” Din was real, right there in front of him and reaching tentatively for him as though scared he would break. “Corin.” The voice from within the helmet was so beautiful, maybe this really was a dream? Din gently rested his ungloved hand on Corin’s face and sighed in relief as he felt his love’s warm breath on his palm. The familiar scent of Din’s skin was enough to ground Corin in reality. He was alive, he was here and Din was with him.  
“Corin, I thought I had lost you, I’m so so sorry, this was all my fault.” Din sounded broken, his pain not helping the fog that swirled around his aching head but Corin hadn’t survived his brush with death to lose Din to his fears again. 

“Din Djarin, you listen to me. I’m only saying this once because it really hurts to talk but this was not your fault. If you keep blaming yourself, I will have to be angry with you and I really love you so please, just stop.”

The only sound in the room was a modulated gasp. Din very carefully got to his feet and fetched a beaker of cold water; he waved the concerned medic back and then helped Corin to lift his head to drink. 

“Is that better?”  
“Yes, hurts a bit less.”  
“What was the last thing you said?”  
Corin was exhausted, in pain, and he just wanted to sleep for a bit but he needed to do this before he could rest.  
“I love you; I couldn’t leave you, I had to find my way back to you and the kid. Both of you are my world and no big stupid cat is going to take me from you.”  
Din wanted so much to believe that it wasn’t the shock or the blood loss talking, that Corin really did mean what he said. He lightly stroked his beautiful face and sighed in relief as Corin nuzzled in closer.  
“I love you too, my Cyar’ika. Get some rest, we’ll be right here.”

“Are the kids ok?” Corin had a sudden jolt of panic as he remembered why the Nexu had attacked, everything was a bit of a jumble in his head but he knew it had tried to attack the children. Fear pushed him forward as he tried to get up but he was tangled in wires and the IV which brought the medic to his side.  
“You need to keep him calm; he is still very weak.” The medic tried to keep the frightened man still.  
“Where is he? Ad’ika please? Tell me he is ok?”  
Din held the blanket wrapped bundle out for Corin to see. The kid was snoring softly, still asleep but with a peaceful smile on his tiny green face.  
“you saved his life, you saved all of their lives, and then he saved you in turn.”  
“The kids are all ok?” He needed this confirmed.  
“Yes Cyare, you did so good but now you need to rest and let us look after you.”  
“Ok then.” He slumped back down onto the bed and the Medic backed off as the fight drained out of him.  
“I love you Din.” And then he slept.  
“I love you too Corin.” Din sat back stunned. Corin really loved him? Could he be that lucky? 

A choked noise came from behind him, like a sob that turned into a cough. Paz had returned, the man could move as quietly as a cat when he wanted to but he had obviously overheard at least part of their conversation.  
“How is he?”  
“Are you pretending you didn’t hear?”  
“Teasing me Din’ika? Looks like both of you are on the mend.” Paz laughed and clapped a hand over his brother’s pauldron. 

Din envied his brother sometimes, the man was always so sure of things, so wonderfully uncomplicated whereas his own emotions were currently performing somersaults.  
“I guess we need to talk about what happened?”  
“Later, not important now, how is my nephew doing?”  
“Still asleep, it took a lot out of him but he’ll be ok, you want to hold him for a bit?”  
Paz held out his arms for the little one who gave a sleepy little coo before curling deeper into his blanket. 

The following day Corin felt well enough to sit up, a collection of very soft pillows supporting his still sore back. The medic was pleased with the degree of healing. The cuts in particular over his right shoulder had sliced through muscle but the bacta had closed the deep gashes and he still had full use of his arms. Privately the medic wondered if it wasn’t some of the child’s magic still working, accelerating the process beyond what bacta could normally achieve.  
“Absolutely no pull ups, in fact no exercise of any kind until I say so.” Cautioned the medic. Corin was beginning to feel bored stuck in the med bay, another encouraging sign for his recovery. 

Din had been sent back to his room some hours previously, to rest and change his clothes, Paz had gone to check up on Lure. The exhausted hunter stripped off his armour and helmet, rubbing his red rimmed eyes as he carried the child to his crib.  
“Vor entye Ad’ika.” He placed a soft kiss on the tiny green forehead and then laid the child down, tucking in the blanket and placing his favourite toy by his side.

A familiar thump woke the father from a blessedly dreamless sleep. He felt well rested for once and only sighed happily as he heard the patter of clawed feet approaching the bed. Din leant over the edge and scooped up the kid who began babbling nonsense sounds with some urgency.  
“You ok Ad’ika?” the child had been sound asleep for over two standard days and he was unsure what he remembered of the attack.  
“Bburgglue c c buree Cor bbue!” The child scrabbled up his father’s torso, huge dark eyes wide in panic.”  
“Shh it’s ok, it’s all ok.” Din tried to rub the child’s back to calm him but the child was having none of it. He made it to Din’s shoulder and lunged for his face, grabbing his cheek and scrunching his eyes shut with a wail. The images slammed into the man’s mind. Corin lying on the floor bleeding, Corin tucking the child into his cot, Corin reading him a story, Corin pushing the child to safety beneath his chest, over and over on an endless loop until Din managed to prise his son’s hands away.  
“Buir.” The child finally managed to say, the tears coming now.  
Din held the weeping child tight, making soothing sounds and trying to calm his racing heart.  
“He’s ok Ad’ika, let’s get us both dressed and then we’ll go see him. “He dried the kid’s eyes and wiped the snot from his tiny nose. Getting clean and dressed proved harder than usual as the child would not let him go. In the end he set the kid on the shower floor, gripping onto his ankle while he washed himself, thankful he always bought the no tears shower soap now. Once they were both reasonably clean, he dried and dressed them as fast as possible before scooping up the kid and heading for the med bay. 

The medic had just finished checking over his patient’s wounds when a tiny green ballistic missile launched itself across the room and onto the bed. Din didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight than Corin laughing with joy and relief, hugging the now ecstatic toddler. The medic chuckled, happy enough with his patient’s progress to allow their reunion, not that he would have attempted to stop them unless it was life or death.  
“Vor entye.” Din clasped the medic’s forearm. “You should get some rest yourself if he’s ok to leave with us?”  
“Vor’e, he should be ok, coms link me if anything changes but I was planning on discharging him this evening anyway. I’ll do another check on his bandages in a few hours and then all being well you can take him home.”  
Din nodded as the medic left to find his bed. 

The child was happily curled into Corin’s side and cooed sweetly as Din perched on the edge of the bed, content to just be with them and run his fingers gently through Corin’s messy hair. 

No moment of peace can last forever, they all looked up as a knock on the door announced visitors. Two Mandalorians hovered in the doorway, waiting for permission to enter. Corin recognised the father of Janessa and the mother of Maree. Their body language seemed tense.  
“Well go on then, what are you waiting for?” boomed Paz’s voice from the corridor. A moment later the familiar blue armoured mountain appeared behind them and shoved them into the room. Corin had the idea that it was not reluctance but uncertainty that held back the parents. They shared a look before crossing the room, the father reached out and gently grasped Corin’s right forearm, the mother did the same with his left. Corin returned their hold and some of the tension lessened.  
“I do not have the words to fully thank you but our clan is forever in your debt. I pledge myself to your aid whenever you should need me. My child lives because of you, mandokarla.” The father stepped back.  
“My daughter also lives but we almost lost one of our own. You follow the way whether you know it or not, forever you are our kinsman, mandokarla.”  
“Paz told us of the attack, of your bravery. I only wish I could have killed the beast myself.”

Corin was stunned, he knew the meaning of mandokarla, it was the highest praise he had ever received. “I just did what anyone would have done.”  
“No, you didn’t. You did what most would like to have done, mandokarla.” The green helmet nodded as he spoke.  
“Ok, let’s not overwhelm him.” Chuckled Paz.  
“Of course, we will leave you to your clan, no doubt you have much to discuss. Rest well, Corin Vod.”  
The female in the bronze armour tapped the green armoured shoulder for a moment. “Don’t forget.”  
“Ah, yes Ba’buir heard you were shupur’yc, she made you this for your wounds. Old clan recipe to lessen the scars. I’m sure Djarin can help with it.” There was a hint of amusement in the tone as he handed over a glass bottle. Din ignored the tease, the ingredients in the oil were pretty rare and Ba’buir was not known for affectionate gestures. This was an honour. With a final nod, the two parents left them be. 

“They are right, we do have a lot to talk about, but not in front of the child.” Din needed to discuss what to do about his former client, his anger had been buried for a time due to his concern for his aliit but it was beginning to rise up in him. The hut’uun would pay for his lies but it was not satisfying enough to just kill him. Honour demanded justice be done but the thought of how close he came to losing his soulmate demanded so much more.  
“Tomorrow then, the kid can play with his friends and the three of us can make plans.” If Paz had his way those plans would involve something very painful for the client but it was for Din and Corin to decide, he would go along with whatever they wished. 

Once the medic returned and pronounced Corin well enough to leave, the brothers helped him to return to their family quarters. The kid rode on Paz’s shoulder, delighted his family was back together. They got Corin comfortably settled in the bed and then Paz left them to it, promising to return in the morning for their war council. 

The kid absolutely refused to go into his crib that night and no one had the heart to make him. Din let Corin find a sleeping position that didn’t pull at his still healing back and shoulder, curled on his side facing Din rather than his usual big spoon. The kid burrowed into the space between them and almost immediately began to snore. Corin felt the peace settle over him as he brought his hands up to Din’s shoulders. Mindful not to disturb the little one he moved a hand to his love’s neck and lightly stroked the skin beneath the helmet. He heard a low chuckle from his Cyare.  
“I would kiss you goodnight but the scarf is out of reach.” Din wished he had thought to put it under the pillow earlier but at the same time, he really meant just a kiss. They all needed their rest and neither wanted to be away from their child.  
“I could close my eyes?” Corin sounded hopeful but sleepy.  
Din considered the offer before remembering he trusted Corin with his life, he could certainly trust him not to peek.  
“Ok, one kiss, but keep them tight closed.”

Corin quickly shut his eyes, placing one hand firmly over them for good measure. He smiled as he heard the familiar hydraulic hiss and then soft lips found his and he could feel Din’s smile. They spent a few gentle moments just tasting the other, relishing the closeness before Din pulled back and replaced the helmet.  
“I love you Corin.”  
“I love you too Din.”  
They threaded their fingers together and soon all three were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the client hasn't been forgotten, he will be dealt with soon. Paz babysits again in the next installment so please leave kudos and comments if you want more, thanks.
> 
> Cyar'ika/cyare sweetheart, beloved etc.  
> Ad'ika little child.  
> Vor entye I accept a debt.  
> Buir parent, in this case father.  
> Vor'e thank you.  
> Mandokarla truly embodying the Mandalorian spirit, the epitome of Mando virtue.  
> Vod brother.  
> Ba'buir grandparent, in this case grandmother.  
> Shupur'yc injured.  
> Hut'uun coward, the worst possible insult.


	9. chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clients finally pays his debts, Corin begins to recover, and Din remembers the oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this should have been part of chapter eight but things got moved around. Also, please keep an eye out soon for an extended take on the massage scene with all the explicit bits left in. Thanks to the discord group for providing the inspiration for that one.

School was cancelled while Corin recovered. No Mandalorian felt equal to stepping into his shoes so the children were given an unexpected holiday. They were less thrilled by this than anyone would have thought possible just a few months ago but even hidden underground, Corin was like a ray of sunshine. The little ones wanted him back. 

Ilkat had requested his tiny green friend come spend the morning with him so they could play pilot and navigator again which worked out perfectly. Din dropped the kid off and returned to his quarters to find Paz already there. The big guy had brought a breakfast of spiced eggs and fruit and was trying to persuade Corin to eat a Paz sized portion.   
“C’mon Vod, you need to get your strength back, I can go get you something else if you like?”  
Corin still felt dizzy and a bit unsettled after everything his body had been through, he would have been happy with just a glass of milk. On the other hand, it was such a novel experience to have people in his life that cared about him now he felt guilty for declining. He pulled the platter closer and sniffed cautiously, it did smell pretty good. He could feel Paz watching as he took a small bite of the eggs. The taste was incredible, not too much heat but with a deeply savoury yet buttery smoothness, his stomach growled and he took a bigger bite.   
“You made him your special eggs?”   
“Yep, man needs his energy back and this stuff is better than bacta. I put in some of the spices that settle the stomach too.” Paz sounded proud of himself as Din squeezed his shoulder in gratitude.  
“Wait.” Corin paused from wolfing down the food. “You cooked for me? I don’t know what to say.”  
“Don’t say anything then, just keep eating.” Chuckled Paz. He and Din would eat later when they could remove their helmets. 

The three sat at the small table while Corin finished his breakfast. He was already feeling more himself. Once done he sat back and addressed the two Mandalorians.  
“I want to know everything that happened, what was that animal doing there? I know those things aren’t native to this planet so is this something to do with that job you took a while back?”  
Din had already shared most of his worries with Paz and some with Corin, he felt angry with himself for not being more open but he hadn’t wanted to pass his fears onto his Cyare. One drawback of being able to see his beautiful face was that he could also see his expressions, he hadn’t wanted to see any unease there, or, indeed, risk the kid picking up on it either. He let out one of his trademarked sighs, Corin had a spine of steel, he should have trusted him.   
Paz and Corin listened in silence as Din filled in all the gaps for them. Surprisingly, Corin was the more vocally outraged of the two, Paz kept quiet but Din Could feel the fury building.  
“That coward put his own reputation ahead of people’s safety?” Corin so rarely raised his voice it came as a shock. “You could have hunted it with ease if he had told you, it could have killed the children, what if it already killed others and we don’t know about them?”  
“It won’t have, we would have been the first people to be called in, all the locals know we are hunters.”   
“Corin is right though, that Shabuir didn’t give a damn about anyone but himself.” Paz growled. “My vote is for ripping off his limbs one by one.”  
Corin mulled that thought over, Paz was certainly strong enough to do it but it just didn’t seem right somehow. “He needs to make reparations, your people nearly lost so much because of what he did. There has to be a way to take something positive back for the foundlings.”  
“Our people Corin.” Din gently corrected. “You are of the tribe remember?”  
Corin nodded, still unused to the idea that he belonged. He knew his place was with Din and the child, he could get his head to accept that but a whole tribe? He kept waiting for the bad luck to return, for them all to realise he was unworthy. A tiny voice in his head, self esteem so rarely allowed to surface that he didn’t recognise it, pointed out that the nexu had been the worst kind of bad luck but he had survived because people cared about him so maybe good luck was with him too?

For the next hour they went back and forth over all of the options until they had a plan that satisfied everyone. Corin was still too weak to travel far so it was agreed that he would collect the child from his playdate later on and look after him while Din and Paz would deal with the Neimoidian. They armoured themselves up and collected what they needed. Paz attached every piece of weaponry in his possession to his person, including blaster cannons on both shoulders. By the time he was ready he would struggle to fit through doorways but could easily blast them wider if need be. Din kept his look more streamlined, preferring to rely on icy menace and his usual assortment of hunter gear. He held Corin tightly in his arms for a few moments before pulling into a Keldabe kiss as a farewell. Paz declined a hug on the reasonable grounds that something strapped to him might explode.  
On their way to the speeder bikes Din made a couple of additional stops before they set off for the estate. 

Crouching down low, they surveyed the estate through their rifle scopes. They had seen no sign of external patrols and if there were gate guards, they were well back from the ornate entrance. The place was not designed as a fortress, it was there to be admired, a glittering symbol of wealth not power. This would almost be too easy. 

They strolled casually up to the gates, not caring if they were seen. Paz unhooked the rocket launcher from his back and at a suitable distance fired at the gates. They stepped through the smoke and ruined metal, helmets filtering the air and providing heat signatures for the few inhabitants of the courtyard. They ignored the ones in civilian clothes but cleanly took out with blasters the two guards. The little human clerk that had previously greeted Din peeked out from a doorway in the central building. He was about to duck back in when Din fired his grapple and snared the man by the arm, dragging him over to them.   
The terrified clerk landed at their feet and as Din removed the line Paz lifted him up by the front of his robe so the terrified face was level with his visor.   
“Where is he?” snarled the warrior.  
The clerk gasped, unable to speak.   
“You have three seconds to answer me.”  
The dangling man waved a hand back in the direction of the building he had been dragged from. Paz dropped him hard on the ground.  
“Run, if you’re still here when we return, we will kill you.”  
They paused for a moment before entering, calming themselves enough to stick to the plan.   
“Ib’tuur jatne tuur ash’ad kyr’amur.” Paz clasped his brothers forearm as he repeated the words and gesture. They nodded and walked through the door; all trace of humanity hidden for the moment. 

The Neimoidian cowered against the far wall of the central chamber. Generally, this was the room he liked to use to receive visitors having something of the appearance of a throne room. Four more guards stepped hesitantly forward, they had seen the clerk yanked through the doorway and were quite aware he hadn’t returned. Their boss had hired them to impress his guests and deal with the occasional bandit, this was well beyond their pay grade. The Mandalorians fixed their blasters to stun and dropped all four where they stood. Heat scans indicated no other people within range, it was now just them and the client.

Din shifted into his hunter’s stance, stalking closer. His body language made it quite clear that at any moment he could strike. Paz shifted back into the shadows at the edge of the room, circling round their prey.   
The client had made his fortune by negotiating deals and exploiting weaknesses. Right now, he was the vulnerable one but he had to try.  
“Gentlemen, so good to see you again, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Din was impressed despite himself; he had been prepared for begging. If this di’kut thought he could talk his way out of this however he had truly no idea who he was dealing with. He reached round to a small leather bag concealed beneath his cloak. Staring down the Neimoidian he slowly withdrew a tattered bundle of blood-soaked rags and dropped them at his feet. The former client tried to back away from the remains of Corin’s shirt and jacket but stopped dead as his back collided with the beskar clad wall of Paz. The giant placed one hand on his shoulder, not firmly enough to really hurt but enough to keep him pinned to the spot.   
“My beloved was wearing these clothes when your nexu beast attacked a group of our children, our son included. What do you think the beast did to him?” Venom dripped from every modulated word.   
“My nexu beast? I don’t ...”  
“You insult us by lying? Our honour demands you pay for your crime.”   
Paz tightened his grip; fingers close to breaking the collarbone.  
“I can pay!” The client’s composure broke as he stared at the gore-soaked tatters at his feet. “Tell me what you need to make this right and it is yours? Credits? Gold?”  
“Beskar. Enough to provide for the future of the foundlings, three full camtono will suffice.”  
“But that would ruin me!” Paz cuffed him lightly across the back of the head and growled.  
“Yes, of course, if that is what it takes, just please don’t kill me.”  
Din stepped closer, enjoying the flinch. “you will also find suitable homes for each one of your pets, either release them safely back into their own environments or find a suitable sanctuary. I will require proof that this has been done.”  
“Of course, of course. This will take some time however.”  
“You have three standard days; this will repay your debt to the foundlings. We will return to settle with you then and collect the beskar, in the meantime you will be watched.”  
“Three days is impossible.”  
“You will make it happen, until then.”  
Paz released the trembling man who slumped to his knees, defeated. 

On their way out of the estate they set up the devices Din had collected, a series of surveillance cameras and motion sensors that would alert them to any attempts to either run or bring in troops. Lure had volunteered to be in charge of the monitoring team for the next three days.

It was early evening by the time they returned to the Covert. Din collected some food for Corin and the child, he had bolted a ration bar himself so he wouldn’t need to eat again. Corin was resting, sat on their bed, the child seeming to understand the need to be quiet was playing with some of his toys. They both perked up at Din’s return, the kid making grabby hands to be picked up. Once the little one was secure in his arms, he joined Corin on the bed. The remains of the clothes Corin had been wearing during the attack had been in the med bay waste storage and it had brought back some of his fear of loss when he saw them. They were the perfect thing to make his point to the client but Din would have been happier if he never saw them again. Corin was alive and almost healed and smiling his gorgeous smile so Din allowed himself to relax. They had three days ahead of them for family time.

Paz offered to take the child for a sleepover on the second night. The medic had been that afternoon and checked over the wounds, pleasantly surprised that they were fully closed and that new pink skin was beginning to form. He tested out Corin’s muscles for lasting damage but aside from some small degree of soreness he seemed able to move his back and shoulders as normal. Din watched with relief, and a tiny amount of recently suppressed hunger as his Cyare flexed different muscle groups, testing for pain or weakness.”  
“Ok, you’re doing really well, try to keep too much pressure off your back for a few more days and maybe consider keeping the skin well moisturised. It’ll help reduce the scarring.”  
Din’s thoughts drifted to the bottle of oil they had been given. Once the medic had finished up and left, Din fetched the bottle from the drawer he had stashed it in.  
“Would you like me to help you with this now?”

Corin had not bothered to replace his shirt after the medic had left and was only wearing loose sleeping pants. He nodded and lay down on his front on the bed. Din knelt lightly over his legs, straddling his thighs so that he could reach. The scars travelled all the way from the right side of his neck, across his shoulder, and then curved diagonally downwards before ending at his lower left hip. 

Din uncorked the bottle, it smelled like honey and meadow flowers with just a hint of black tea. Pouring a little into his palms he was pleasantly surprised at the slippery viscous feel.   
Din made sure his hands were warm and then lightly began to stroke the oil across Corin’s neck and shoulders.   
“If this hurts or you need me to stop, you need to tell me ok?”  
“Feels good, you can be a little firmer if you like?”  
Din pressed his fingertips into the hollow above his collarbone and was pleased by the deep sigh from his Cyare. He began to move slowly lower, guided by the encouraging sounds from below him. He made sure to oil every perfect inch of skin, not minding in the least the appearance of the scars. All Mandalorian warriors had them but he wanted Corin to feel good. 

Corin purred as Din moved lower, trying to keep still and not react to the feel of oiled hands caressing him. As Din’s clever fingers rounded the top of his hip Corin had to bite back a moan, he had missed this so much.  
Din abruptly shifted back at the sound.  
“Corin? I told you to tell me if this hurt.”  
“It doesn’t hurt, please Din, don’t stop.”  
Din recognised that tone, he had heard it often enough as Corin lay with him. He wanted to take it slow, aware of the medic’s advice but then his love whimpered and something broke inside of him. Much later, he folded Corin into his arms as their heartbeats slowed. 

“I love you so much Corin.”  
“I love you too, I missed this. That oil was so good, maybe I should get injured more often?” He teased.  
“Don’t you dare or I’m never letting you out of this bed again.”  
“Promise?” Din fetched a clean damp cloth and then rearranged the bedding, settling them for sleep.  
“I promise.”

Lure and a group of eager recruits monitored the estate for the full three days. The only signs of activity were cargo vehicles and a landspeeder stacked with crates on the third day. The motion detectors also had a heat signature sensor, it seemed there was no army being smuggled in but many smaller somethings left. 

The evening of the third day found the Neimoidian once again standing before the two Mandalorians. There were no guards in evidence this time, the man explained that he no longer had funds to pay any. If this was a plea for sympathy it was wasted. Din inspected the beskar, the amount requested had consumed almost the entirety of the former rich man’s fortune, the remainder had gone on securing homes for all of his collection of creatures. Liquidating all of his assets and transferring all of his capital to the black market beskar dealers had destroyed what remained of his good reputation. The client was ruined and he knew it.

“Very well, you may consider your debt to the children repaid.”  
Neither Mandalorian made ready to leave, in unison they raised their blasters.   
“Wait! You said I had paid my debt!”  
“To the children yes.” Din spoke coldly. “There is still the matter of my beloved. This is for Corin.”  
Two blaster bolts found their target and the Neimoidian fell dead, debt finally repaid in full. Din used his disintegrator to remove the body and they left the now deserted estate. The precious beskar would be taken to the Armorer. Din hoped she would agree to the next part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part Din speaks to the Armorer. As ever, if you enjoyed and you want more please leave comments, I adore reading them. Kudos is treasured too :) 
> 
> Vod brother.  
> Shabuir extreme insult.  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur Today is a good day for someone else to die.  
> Di'kut idiot or worthless person.   
> Cyare beloved.


	10. Chapter ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings with the Armorer. Corin receives a gift, Din receives a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the later than usual update but it seems we are now at the halfway point and plans needed to be made. A slightly shorter chapter before the adventures resume.

Din was eager to return to their quarters and see his family but there were rules to be obeyed first. On finishing any mission, it was customary and expected to visit the forge and check in with their matriarch. The majority of their earnings would go to the tribe and any matters that had arisen could be discussed. Din had requested to go in alone. When the Armorer had come to visit them in the med bay, he had still been asleep, a conversation was long overdue. He had expected to have been summoned into her presence by now, had rehearsed his speech in his head a dozen times or more but he always ended up in the same place. If she didn’t approve of his relationship with Corin then he would have no choice but to leave the covert and take his aliit with him. 

Surely things were different now though? Corin had gradually become an accepted part of the tribe. The children loved him of course but many of the adults were now also firmly on his side, especially after he had been willing to die to protect the foundlings. Din shook that thought away. His Cyare was safe and currently waiting for his return, he sent up a silent plea to the Maker that he would return with good news. 

The familiar comforting smell of liquid beskar and smoke filtered through his helmet as he entered the room. The forge was the focal point of the covert, the altar of their religion. A huge circular chamber, dimly lit at the edges but bright from the ever-running flames in the centre. It always gave the feeling of walking in out of a cold dark night and finding the hearth of home. The Armorer was crafting something slim and delicate, a blade perhaps? Din knew she was aware of his presence, she always was, but she would acknowledge him in her own time. He placed a single camtono at his feet and knelt down to wait. 

“Beroya, you have returned.” She stood over him looking down before motioning him to rise.   
“I have.”  
“I am pleased to see you are recovered, your Ad’ika is well too?” No mention of Corin, was this a bad sign?   
“My aliit are all well, vor’e.”   
The golden helmet tilted a little, a gesture that conveyed curiosity.  
“I see. And what have you brought back from your hunt?”  
“Beskar.”  
“A full camtono? This will provide for the future of many of our foundlings.”  
“Well, actually.” Din tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. “There are three full camtono, Paz will bring the others along shortly when he has unloaded the speeders. I wanted to speak with you alone first.”  
“Yes, I imagine you did. I wondered when you would finally approach me.” Was it too much to hope for that her voice sounded amused? 

Now that the time had come, he had no idea how to begin, words were never his strong point. Paz would just come straight out with it and deal with any consequences later but Din had always been an overthinker. Aware that she was waiting for him he shut his eyes tight beneath his helmet and said the one word that was the most important. 

“Corin.” He let out a slow breath.  
“The teacher, yes I am aware of him although I have not had the pleasure of a meeting yet.”  
“He is, that is to say, well…”  
She took pity on him finally, fully aware of how inarticulate he could sometimes be.  
“You have taken him into your aliit and your home, you are in love with him. Is that accurate would you say?” She knew, of course she knew, and she didn’t sound angry?  
“Yes, I wish to spend the rest of my life by his side and I believe he feels the same.”  
“Djarin you are one of the most traditional of our tribe and yet you never cease to surprise me, your foundling cares for him too?”  
“He does and Corin will make an excellent buir.”  
“I’m sure he already does. He is considering taking the Creed is that correct?”  
“Yes, but he does not believe he is worthy.”  
“I see, send him to me tomorrow morning then. Was there something else you needed?”  
“I had a request.”  
“He may stay with you; he has earned that right.”  
“Thankyou.” Relief washed over him. “But there was something else.”

When he walked through the door of their living quarters there was a race to see who could reach him first. Corin had the longer legs of course but the kid won by launching off the furniture. Din laughed as he scooped the kid into the crook of one arm and slid the other round Corin’s waist. His beloved family were safe in his arms and for now it seemed as though nothing could separate them. There was still the meeting tomorrow but Din allowed himself to finally hope that things would work out. 

The evening passed peacefully. They watched the child play while Din assured Corin that he was uninjured and all had gone to plan with the client. He expressed no outward fear over the summons to meet the matriarch and Din advised him to be respectful but to stand his ground. There was still no school for a few more days so all three of them would go with him, although Din and the child would wait at a distance while they spoke. The little one absolutely refused to sleep in his own room that night but neither of his buir minded in the least. They slept curled in together with the child on Corin’s chest.

The walk to the forge was conducted in silence, even the child seemed aware of the solemnity of the occasion and allowed himself to be carried in Din’s arms. As they entered the forge, he gave a low coo, reminded of the first time he met the matriarch and Din had formally become his buir. Corin finally began to feel nervous as he approached the forge and knelt as instructed. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, his status as an outsider never more keenly felt. Din and the child were lost in the shadows at the edge of the room but he was grateful for their presence. He would do nothing to bring shame to his family if he could help it.

A heavy pair of boots came into view and he fixed his gaze to the metal toe caps.   
“Corin Valentis, we finally meet.” The modulated voice was cool, emotionless.   
“The honour is mine.”  
“You may stand, let me look at the man who has taken our beroya’s heart for his own.”  
Corin rose to his full height, his posture mimicking the perfect soldier he had never been.   
“I have heard a great deal about you, Paz in particular was most emphatic in praising you.”  
Corin felt the colour flood his cheeks, he knew exactly how emphatic Paz could be.  
“He feels you would make a fine Mandalorian, but what do you think?”  
“I think that as much as I respect the Creed and I wish I could become one of you, there is no place for an ex imperial. I could never be worthy enough.” He had been thinking this over since returning from the med bay, he felt completely at home among the tribe but he could never step out from the shadow of his past. To sully something as pure as their religion was unthinkable.  
“Cin vhetin, do you know what this means?”  
“I think so?”  
“So, you know that if you complete your training and become one of us then your past no longer matters. Your bloodline does not matter, only your future deeds. The decision is yours and yours alone, it will be respected. This is the way.”  
She nodded firmly, leaving no room for doubt or disagreement. 

“Now, one final matter of business. You have earned your first beskar it seems.”  
“I’m sorry? I don’t think so?”  
“Your bravery saved three of our foundlings from a terrible death. The beskar received from the beast’s owner in payment will be used to provide for the future that is possible because of you. You shed your blood in their defence so a part of the reparation is yours. Djarin, please approach.”

Din and the child made their way into the circle of light, he squeezed Corin’s hand in reassurance.  
“These are your first beskar’gam. It is traditional for your Cyare to present them to you.” Her voice sounded much warmer as she handed a cloth wrapped parcel to Din. He took Corin’s hand again and gave him the gift. A set of beautiful gleaming beskar pauldrons. Corin couldn’t speak, tears threatened to fall but he blinked them back. No one had ever given him such a beautiful gift and it had been made especially for him?  
“Thank you, all of you.”  
“Djarin, you had better get him some armour to wear until he earns the rest, we do not want any of our tribe unprotected again.”  
“Of course, do we have your permission to take a trip off world? The Razor Crest needs a run out to keep her serviceable. We can use it for a supply run.”  
“Permission granted but be back in time for class to resume in one week, we will cover until then.”

She turned back to her work at the forge and Din led a stunned Corin back to their rooms. Din was well aware of the significance of the gift, as was the Armorer. An engagement gift, declaring his intentions to the tribe, to everyone except for Corin who remained unaware. For now, Din would hold his tongue, he wanted the moment to be just right. Maybe their upcoming trip would present a suitable occasion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip is planned, more fluff on the way. Corin takes his first ride in the Razor Crest.
> 
> Beroya bounty hunter.
> 
> Vor'e thankyou.
> 
> Cin vhetin blank slate, the past is wiped clean. 
> 
> Beskar'gam armour.


	11. Chapter eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has a surprise meeting with Lure and they head out on the Razor Crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter today with a lot of happy family moments as we all need some joy in these difficult times. As this chapter was in danger of running in at over 5k words i have decided to split it into two, more fluff coming soon.

Plans were swiftly made for their upcoming trip. It had been close to half a standard year since Din had taken the Razor Crest out of the hanger. The old faithful ship that had been his and the child’s home for so long now barely needed, but often still missed. The vessel had been Din’s father’s and passed on to him on the death of his Buir, one day he hoped to be able to pass it on to his ad’ika in turn, assuming the kid ever grew big enough to be able to fly her. The covert’s mechanic did what they could but nothing blew the cobwebs out of the engines like a few days in space. 

Din had an idea for a destination, a small forested planet about 15 hyperspace hours away. It was largely peaceful but had a couple of little cities that should be ideal for a supply run. He left Corin in their quarters with the kid to pack their personal gear and headed off to see Paz. As Alor’ad Paz worked with the Tribes quartermaster to make sure they were all well provided for, although Paz took particular interest in maintaining their weapons and ammunition. 

Paz was nowhere to be seen in any of the communal areas and no one Din questioned had seen him leave the Covert. He had obtained a list of needed supplies from the quartermaster plus a few personal requests from various members of the tribe but he decided anyway to stop by his brother’s room. They would be gone for a week and he wanted to say goodbye. Din knocked on the outer door and heard a few moments later the familiar click as the lock disengaged. He tilted his chin up automatically to look at his brothers’ visor but then had to quickly re adjust when he realised he was now looking over the top of Lure’s head. At least, he was pretty sure it was Lure, he had never seen her without her armour before. Her familiar helmet was still in place but otherwise she wore only a long-sleeved undershirt and sweat pants. Her feet were bare. 

Neither spoke, uncertain what to say, but then a deep rolling snore came from the direction of the bedroom and Din burst out laughing. To his relief, the smaller Mandalorian joined him. Not wanting to disturb them any more than necessary he quickly explained the reason for his visit and requested Lure pass on his goodbyes to his brother when he woke. She nodded and Din reached out to clasp her right forearm, pleased when she returned the gesture.   
“Take care of him for me Vod, he is one of the best.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of mischief, he’ll be sorry he missed you though.”  
“Something tells me you’ll keep him distracted.” They both chuckled fondly. “Ret’urcye mhi.”  
“Ret’urcye mhi.”   
Another snore emerged from inside and Lure retreated with a final nod, closing the door behind her. The lock clicked.   
Din allowed himself a few seconds to process this new development before heading back home with a grin firmly in place under his helmet. 

A flurry of activity greeted the amused hunter as he let himself back into their quarters. Corin was attempting to fill a large knapsack with clothes and supplies for the kid, the same kid who was bouncing off the walls in excitement and attempting to levitate all of his stuffed toys onto Corin’s neatly arranged pile. The two adults between them managed to reign in the chaos and they compromised on the stuffed wampa for playing with and the little fuzzy porg for bedtime snuggles. Din was pretty sure the child would be too excited by the trip in any case 

It didn’t take much longer to pack for themselves, neither man had an overabundance of clothes to pick from and Din, of course would be fully armoured most of the time. Armour for Corin was a priority as soon as they reached the city. The beskar pauldrons were still wrapped safely in their cloth coverings. Corin had examined them while Din was out, marvelling at the beautiful workmanship, completely overawed that they were for him. It had almost felt like tempting fate to wear them, and of course there was the matter of their traditional significance. 

Corin had spent a lot of time reading the cultural notes that Ba’buir had given him and for some reason the elderly warrior had included a great deal of information on marriage customs. Many Mandalorian tribes considered pauldrons to be an engagement gift, something to symbolise an intended union but although the Armorer had given them to Din to present to him, he had not said a word. Corin knew well enough by now that his Cyare was very shy with words but had he expected him to have known? If nothing was said by the end of their trip then maybe Corin had misinterpreted his intentions.

Din picked up the little cloth bundle and carefully unwrapped the shining armour. He had specifically requested that the pauldrons were made for Corin and he knew full well that their matriarch would understand why. When the time came and she called him over to present them he knew that tradition dictated that he should formally request for Corin to be his bond mate before the forge. When the time came, it felt wrong. Corin deserved the occasion to be as special as Din could make it and so, he resolved to find a way that would really show his Cyare how much he loved him. Luckily Corin didn’t seem to know the significance of the gift so Din had a few ideas for the trip that should satisfy his new found inner romantic. He tucked them carefully into Corin’s bag, ready for the right opportunity. 

The child rode on Corin’s shoulder as they made their way down to the hangar. As his once familiar home came into view he began to squirm with excitement, babbling and pointing with his stubby claws. Din pushed a button on his vambrace and the exit ramp began to lower, hinges creaking in protest at months of disuse. The kid suddenly, stilled, concentrated and then launched himself out of his stunned Buir’s grip before he had time to react. Tiny legs should not be able to move so quickly but the kid was at the ramp before either man could react, hopping like a frog he cleared the remaining distance and disappeared into the ship.   
“He can’t fly off, can he?”   
“No, one of the first things I did after we began to travel together was child proof the controls, he can’t keep his hands off them. We had better see where he got to though, just in case.”

Corin allowed himself a moment to look at the outside of the small vessel before following Din aboard. He was far more used to transport vehicles, ships designed to take passengers from one world to another, or big anonymous cargo ships. Any way of escaping that he could find, it felt odd to not be running. To board a ship with his family and to know that he still had a home to return to. He steadied his nerves and walked up the ramp. 

Any fear evaporated as Din showed him shyly around the ship. It was small, rather cramped, just about functional, and absolutely Din. His presence had forged the space around him over so many years of solitary travel until he wore it like a second skin. It felt like being held in his arms. 

When they entered the cockpit and Corin saw the co-pilot’s chair modified with a cradle for the child he couldn’t supress a giggle, the kid had already seated himself in his customary spot and was reaching excitedly for the locked down controls. Din sounded apologetic as he explained that the cradle was securely bolted down and that meant that Corin would have to use the third seat behind them.   
Corin pulled him in for a hug, feeling the tension in the muscular form, Din was worried about his feelings.   
“Wherever you are I am happy to follow, doesn’t matter where I sit, we are still together. Besides, this is so cosy, every ship I travelled on before was just huge and cold. I made a few trips in the cargo hold too when I was desperate enough.   
The tension in Din’s limbs lessened and he pulled him into a keldabe kiss, the peaceful moment brought to an abrupt halt by the child shrieking impatiently and threatening to bounce right out of his seat. As Corin secured both himself and the little menace in for take-off, Din ran through the pre flight checks and diagnostics, no problems were detected and they had enough fuel, he inputted the last of the coordinates and they lifted off into the stars. 

Once they reached hyperspace Din turned and let the child out of his harness. In standard time it was coming up to the the little one’s bedtime and he needed to be fed and cleaned first. Catching him first was a whole other problem. The hunter remembered the long evenings of stalking an excited kid round the lower deck, food was often the best bait and he had packed a few of the child’s favourites for just this scenario. He showed Corin the little compartment where the kid would bed down and they pretended to ignore him for a while as they unpacked and arranged his blankets, placing his stuffed porg on the top. Neither reacted as huge eyes and tilted ears peeked around the edge of a storage locker. Corin busied himself preparing a bowl of the child’s favourite broth while Din hunted for tiny pyjamas. Footsteps pattered closer, the kid cooed curiously as his daddies ignored him, this was not a fun game. His tiny nose perked at the smell of the soup and before he knew it, he had allowed Corin to scoop him up and sit him in his booster seat. 

Between the two of them they easily managed to wipe the now dopey kid’s face clean and dress him for bed, relief and surprise filling the Mandalorian as the child curled into his blankets and fell asleep. He closed the compartment and reached again for Corin.

“You made that so much easier Cyar’ika, sometimes it could take me hours to settle him, neither of us got much sleep when I first started to care for him.”  
“Team effort, he’s a little excited today but you have built his routine at home. It’s bound to be easier.”  
“Maybe you’re right.” Din privately thought that it had a lot to do with Corin’s calming presence in their lives as well.  
“So, where do we sleep?”

Din paused for a minute; he had not yet considered their own sleeping arrangements. There was his old pull-down cot but it was designed for one person and was never especially comfortable. Otherwise there were just the chairs. He hit the release button on the wall, if Corin wanted the bed he could take it and Din had spent countless nights in his pilot chair, a few more wouldn’t hurt. His Cyare examined the bed and smiled at him.   
“It’s going to be a tight fit but if you lose the armour, we should be able to both get comfortable.”  
“Together?”  
“Well yes, unless one of us needs to be on watch?”  
Din considered, there was a very low probability of trouble. The only one of them who currently had a price on his head was Corin but even that was not an official guild job, just mercenaries looking for a quick buck off an ex imperial name. No one knew he was on board in any case and they were travelling through a peaceful sector. The warning systems should be able to handle anything.   
“No, I guess not. Can you help me with my armour Cyare?”

Corin raised an eyebrow. His Mandalorian needed no help removing his beskar, he had managed for years by himself. He appreciated the gesture regardless. Any excuse to get his fingers under the buckles and straps and loosen the pieces, revealing the soft skin below. He worked more quickly than he usually preferred, making no noise and mindful of the little one in his nearby compartment. 

Once they were both down to their undershirts and pants Din pulled his love down onto the narrow bed. There was barely room for a breath between them but neither wanted to be anywhere else. Their bodies slotted naturally against each other, shared warmth heating the tiny space. In all his nights spent on the ship, sleeping alone on the miserable little cot, he had never even dreamed that this could be possible. Corin had brought so much joy into his life, it hardly seemed possible to remember how lonely he used to be. Now he had their child and his beloved, both with him, his only sorrow was from wishing his own Buir could have met them, he would have adored them too. 

Corin tangled his legs with his and rested his head against his shoulder. There were only about twelve hours now till they came out of hyperspace and neither felt the urgent need for anything more than soft touches followed by sleep. All being well, their bed for the next few nights would have more space for comfort. Din cuddled in closer and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip and a pretty little Inn await our trio in the next chapter. As ever, if you enjoy please leave kudos and I live for the comments you send me. 
> 
> Alor'ad Captain.  
> Vod sibling, in this case sister.  
> Ret'urcye mhi Goodbye, lit maybe we'll meet again.


	12. Chapter twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family vacation, armour is found, and a relationship is taken a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To cheer everyone up while the world falls apart, here is a long chapter of nothing but fluff, family time, and plenty of mild smut. Enjoy :)

There were times when Din was very glad for his armour and helmet. The shiny beskar provided superb protection but also was responsible for so much of the fabled bounty hunter’s image. People saw the beskar and the weaponry, not the man beneath. When Din had been alone, the image kept away the curious, no one quite able to believe there was a human soul within. When he was on the run with the kid, it kept away all but the most foolish of adversaries. Now though? It allowed him to still look menacing enough to protect his family while completely hiding the dopy smile beneath the visor. To the casual observer he strolled through the old town with an air of lazy menace, ghosting after the man and the well wrapped up child ahead of him. To his aliit, who knew him so well, he was more relaxed than he had been in ages. 

Frost glittered on the narrow cobbled streets and painted the shop windows with crystal fingers. The kid was draped in a thick fluffy coat with a woollen scarf wound several times around his head and neck, little green ear tips just visible. The extent of the swaddling had reduced his movement speed to a waddle so Corin could stroll along looking in the windows without worrying that the kid would suddenly vanish. There was so much to see. 

The streets wound a nonsense route between the tall brick buildings, alleyways ran off at odd angles and around every corner there were old stone statues or courtyards with yet more streets winding away. Every now and then they passed stalls selling hot spiced nuts or wine. Corin bought a paper cone of the sweet sugar crusted nuts and cooled each one in his fingers before passing it to the happy child. 

New clothing for Corin was a priority, the teacher had almost no clothing that was truly his own, pretty much everything he wore came from the covert’s storage and all was second hand. Din knew that the temperature on this planet was a little below freezing at this time of year and had found his Cyare the warmest sweater and gloves from their limited supply. Mandalorian’s never wasted anything but he was still confused as to how a midnight blue handknitted sweater had made its way into their stores or who, at the time, they had thought would wear it. It suited Corin beautifully. 

Din had planned to give Corin the bag of credits and just let him buy what he wanted but it turned out that Corin had never gone clothes shopping other than to replace essentials. The bemused hunter also had to explain that the funds were Corin’s wages. It seemed that the teacher had understood that his skills were to be provided in exchange for safety and had never mentioned payment. The Covert’s treasurer had put the credits aside each week, confused about why the man had not collected them and finally passed them over to Din to hand out when they planned the supply run. Corin, of course, had tried to protest, only accepting them in the end when Din explained that Mandalorians always settled their debts. The previous teachers had been paid and so would be Corin.   
A series of slightly baffled shopkeepers were left in their wake. Handsome young male customers were not that unusual in a tailor’s shop but none had so far been accompanied by a heavily armed Mandalorian carrying an increasingly large assortment of bags. A sweet matronly lady had taken pity on Din in one establishment and she had found him a comfy chair by the fitting room. The child cooed happily in his lap each time Corin emerged from the fitting room for an opinion. For someone used to purchasing bare essentials in a hurry the choice was overwhelming. Din was content to let the assistant narrow down the choices, the little green kid babbling away in seeming agreement. 

Following a brief detour to the Razor Crest in its hangar on the edge of town, they deposited the supplies they had collected in the cargo bay and collected their travel bags. Din had found the perfect place to stay while his family were distracted in a toyshop. Golden lamps lit their way through the twilight. Corin held the child in the crook of one arm, the other rested lightly about his Mandalorian’s waist. The cold air coloured Corin’s cheeks pink, his breath puffed out in little frozen clouds. Din guided them along, confident in his ability to find his way back through the narrow lanes. The street widened out into a courtyard and a tall red brick building appeared before them. Corin looked up at the sign as Din began to climb the front steps.  
“The Old Schoolhouse Inn? You picked this out for me?” Corin couldn’t get used to the feeling of someone caring about him so much.  
“Is it ok? We can stay somewhere else if…”  
His worry was cut off as the teacher bounded up the remaining steps and pulled him in with his child free arm. “It looks wonderful, can we afford this though?”  
Din had a small amount of savings, more than enough to cover the room and anything else they might reasonably need, his Cyare was worth it.   
The kid was becoming impatient, almost certainly hungry, so they made their way into the lobby.

The inn was indeed a former schoolhouse, a three-story brick building with dark polished wooden floors. The old classrooms above turned into guestrooms and the hall below serving food and drinks, a roaring log fire gave everything a cosy glow. Din had earlier reserved a family room for three nights and he had expected a basic double room with a crib for the child. The clerk who showed them to their room explained that it was a quiet time of year so they could have the top floor for the regular room rate. It was a suite. A king-sized bed stood in the centre of the room; the canopy hung with velvet drapes. Another log fire burned in the grate; a deep fleecy rug covered the hearth. 

Din couldn’t see a crib but the clerk showed them that what he had taken for a closet was actually a small child’s bedroom. The kid stared wide eyed, wonder after wonder claiming his attention. There was a wooden rocking horse and a shelf of picture books, a squishy child sized armchair and a series of colourful mobiles on the ceiling. The crib was piled with soft woollen blankets, enough for the child to build a nest. 

Corin had found the fresher. There was a real water shower which was luxury enough but it hung above the enormous porcelain bathtub, big enough for two, his slightly hysterical thoughts pointed out. He filed that away for later and went in search of the child and dinner. 

There were only a handful of other guests below in the dining hall so Corin managed to find a table by the fire for the two of them. A friendly young woman fetched a high chair for the kid and declared him to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. The kid, in turn, seemed quite enamoured of her too and clutched at her fingers when she returned with their food, requesting in his own way for her to stay.   
“Ok, little one, its pretty quiet so I can stay for a bit if your daddy doesn’t mind? I just need to take a tray upstairs first, can’t have your other daddy getting hungry up there can we?”  
Corin was glad the young woman didn’t need an explanation about why Din was still upstairs, she must have dealt with Mandalorians before. They tucked into the food, a rich meaty soup for the kid and a slice of homemade pie with vegetables for Corin. The place seemed to specialise in comfort food and when the woman returned, she brought a pot of kaff and little honey cakes to share. 

It was incredibly relaxing, just sitting by the fire and chatting. The child allowed his new friend to feed him bits of cake, cooing cheerily from his seat on her lap. Ida turned out be the daughter of the innkeeper, and to their mutual delight, was training to be a teacher. They were currently on winter break so she was free to help her parents out. Her fiancé was the clerk who had checked them in so it gave her an excuse to spend more time with him.   
Due to their various histories, Corin was reluctant to give out any real personal information about his aliit but was happy to pass on some tips he had picked up over years in classrooms. In return, Ida offered to babysit overnight if he and his Mandalorian wanted a night alone. Unlike Paz, the offer did not come with a lascivious wink. 

When the child started to yawn Corin excused them and took the sleepy little one off to his room. Din was sprawled out across the bed, giving the air of a contented loth cat. His plate was empty, as was the cup but a half bottle of deep red wine with two glasses sat untouched on the table. Corin had stuck to water with his meal but a single glass wouldn’t hurt if Din would join him. The kid was already asleep by the time they laid him in his crib, worn out with excitement and very good food.   
Din had built up the fire and changed into his loose sleep clothes and, while Corin undressed for bed he made his way to the hearthrug, taking the wine with him and lowering the room lights. He beckoned over his Cyare, patting the spot next to him before the fire. They sipped their wine in contented silence for a while, leaning against each other and basking in the warmth. Din was mesmerised by the firelight flickering in the deep blue of Corin’s eyes, the way it painted his skin with liquid gold. He was tired and so very comfortable, but also never one to waste an opportunity. 

Rising quickly and taking their empty glasses, he crossed to the travel bag and removed the familiar silk scarf. Corin cocked his head with a fond smile, quickly pulling off his shirt before the blindfold went over his eyes. They began to kiss slowly at first, tasting the wine on each other’s tongues, before it deepened into something more. Corin pulled Din down on top of him, delighting in the feel of the fluffy rug beneath him and the warm muscular body above. If anyone had ever told either of them in years past that one day, they would get to make slow gentle love to their Cyar’ika before a roaring fire, with their child safe in the next room, they would have laughed in disbelief. They stayed tangled together in bliss until the hearth began to cool to embers before cleaning up and finally falling asleep in the bed. 

The following day began with a hot shower and an excellent breakfast, even the kid didn’t make a fuss about his bath after Ida found him a rubber duck to play with. Din spent a little while chatting with Ida when she brought up his tray and found her just as charming as the rest of his aliit. Corin had mentioned her kind offer to babysit and he trusted his judgement enough to accept for the coming night. 

The wintry sky was a crystal blue overhead as they strolled through the city market. Corin wore his new winter cloak, a tailored black woollen over cloak with a slight military cut. It was the most luxurious thing he had ever owned but Din had insisted it suited him, fitted perfectly as though made just for him. The kid had a new coat too, a furry hooded parka with little slits in the hood for his ears. 

Shielded against the icy weather, they were in no hurry and eventually managed to find everything they needed for the Covert. Once everything was stored back in the ship’s cargo hold, they were free to just wander about the narrow lanes, stopping occasionally to watch a street entertainer or buy a snack for the kid. 

They explored until it grew dark and the lamps were lit through the town, frost sparkled on every surface, even the ends of Corin’s hair. As the temperature fell, a few flurries of snow began to fall and they made their way back to the warmth of the inn. They parted in the dining hall, Din heading upstairs to eat alone and pack an overnight bag for the child, while Corin and the kid ate below. Ida had the evening off but collected Din’s empty tray and the bag before whisking the excited kid off for his sleep over. 

He found Din sitting on the bed, fully dressed and armoured, body language extremely tense. Concerned something had happened but not wanting to spook him he took off his new cloak and laid it over a chair before walking over to his Cyare. Din held up a hand to stop him moving and just stared. 

The Mandalorian already thought that Corin was the most handsome man he had ever seen but this was something else. He was used to seeing him in worn out jeans and t-shirts and had always thought that the casual scruffy look was gorgeous. It seemed that among his new outfits was one that almost stopped Din’s heart. A deep purple button-down shirt and tailored black trousers, elegant, and fitted perfectly for his lean muscular body. Corin was beginning to look nervous so Din pulled himself together and held out his hands.   
“You have no idea how beautiful you are, I could stare at you all day Mesh’la.”   
Corin took his hands and sat beside him on the bed, he could feel the trembling even through Din’s gloves.   
“Are you ok Cyare? Did something happen?”  
“Yes.” Corin felt his heart freeze. “I fell in love.”  
His heart thudded back to life, joy flowing through him. “Din, I…”  
He was cut off with a gentle finger to his lips. “Please Cyare, I need to say this, you know I’m not great with words and I tried to practice what I was going to say but nothing really did my feelings justice.” Her paused and took a deep breath. “Cuyir ner riduur Corin Valentis, gedet’ye? Marry me?”  
“Maker, yes! Of course.” Corin flung himself into his arms, tears beginning to flow. Din reached up to brush them away even as his own fell within the helmet.   
“I was so scared to ask you, you could have anyone you wanted, why would you choose me?”  
Corin huffed a breathy laugh into his shoulder. “Because you are the love of my life Din Djarin, I would never want anyone else. Always, just you.”

They held each other for a while before Din remembered, he pulled the cloth wrapped parcel from under his cloak and placed the beskar pauldrons into Corin’s hands.   
“We do not give rings in our culture but these are a traditional sign of engagement, if you would do me the honour?”  
Corin nodded, too overcome to speak as Din fixed them to his shoulders, they looked a little strange over the tailored shirt but neither man cared.   
“Tomorrow, we will get you some decent armour, not beskar I’m afraid but something that will still protect you.”  
They embraced again and the sound of their matching pauldrons clinking together brought fresh tears to their eyes.   
Din was still trembling and both were overwhelmed with emotion so Corin had an idea to relax them both.   
“Strip yourself down and then join me in the bathroom, maybe bring the blindfold too?”  
Unsure where this was leading but too happy to care, Din took off his armour and outer clothing, he could hear running water and snatching up the scarf he followed his beloved. 

Corin had filled the bath with hot water and a soothing bath oil, the room filled with herbal steam and Din laughed as his visor fogged up, he wiped it clear in time to see Corin slip off his remaining clothes and climb naked into the tub. The hunter sent up a silent prayer that there were no bubbles, he could see every perfect inch of him as he lounged in the water. Corin took the blindfold and secured it in place and then smiled as he heard the helmet hiss open. There followed a great deal of sloshing and splashing as Din climbed in and they curled their legs around each other, hips flush together and mouths crashing into deep kisses. The raw emotion combined with the oily heated water brought them quickly to their climax but as they curled up in fluffy towels on the bed, they eased into something slower and far more satisfying. Finally, too exhausted to move, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Ida was tactful enough to ask no questions the following morning when she returned the child. He had been a little treasure apparently. The little one babbled excitedly as he grabbed his buir’s hands, a sudden image of Din fitting the pauldrons flashed across both men’s minds. Both silently prayed that the kid’s strange power had showed him nothing else of their night. 

The armour shop was the last errand of their trip and once again Din had chosen well. As well as the off the shelf items, the armorer could customise pieces too. The only armour Corin was familiar with was the trooper gear and he wanted nothing that reminded him of that. They discussed the options between them before settling on a set comprised of leather straps with durasteel attachments. All of the metal parts could be easily switched out with beskar if more was forthcoming and the whole thing remained light and flexible. The armorer took measurements and promised it would be ready the following morning. 

They spent their final night as a family, Corin let down the drapes on their bed and the kid delighted in the makeshift Den, hiding under the blankets and letting his daddies catch him. They were all tired, the kid crashing after a full day’s excitement and both men exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. 

They bid a sad farewell to Ida and wished her luck in her upcoming marriage before heading off to collect Corin’s armour. The sight of his Cyare, wearing his pauldrons and the rest of his new gear sent a curl of warmth through Din’s body. Combined with the black cloak and knee-high leather laced up boots he looked every inch the lethal warrior of Din’s dreams, while still being perfectly Corin. Luckily, the Mandalorian was a master of self-control. He kept his hands to themselves all the way back to the Razor Crest, all through take off, and right through the kid’s bedtime routine and the jump to hyperspace. 

Much later, as they regained their breath, Corin still in his lap in the pilot’s seat, Din mused that this was probably the best trip he had ever taken. It would be good to get home though, and of course, they had an announcement to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tribe meeting is called and Corin makes an important decision.   
> I really hope you liked the extended fluff break, please leave comments or kudos, I treasure every single one. Our boys are now engaged, I'm so happy. 
> 
> Aliit family.  
> Cyar'ika/Cyare beloved/sweetheart.  
> Mesh'la beautiful.  
> Cuyir ner riduur be my husband.  
> Gedet'ye please.


	13. Chapter thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, Corin comes to an understanding, and the tribe assemble.

Paz was waiting in the hanger when the Razor Crest touched down. The giant Mandalorian had been monitoring the covert comms for the last two days, eager for his family’s return. Things had been pretty quiet for the last week, although spending some time with Lure was something they were both enjoying. The relationship was still very new, neither wanted to damage their friendship but the signs were encouraging. If his closed off stoic brother could find love, then why not Paz too?

The ramp lowered and revealed the grinning face of the kid as he toddled as fast as his stubby legs would take him towards his ba’vodu. Paz held out his arms and the kid bounced up until he was held against the blue chest plate, ears wiggling in excitement.   
“Well it looks like someone missed me, hey kid, you miss your ba’vodu?”   
The child cooed and patted the visor with little stubby claws, smearing whatever he had been recently snacking on over the blue paint. Paz was too pleased to have him back to care. 

Din chuckled at the scene as he sauntered down the ramp, one hand resting on Corin’s hip. Paz looked up at the sound of their footsteps before freezing at the sight of the teacher. Corin wore his new armour over black fitted jeans and a long-sleeved grey t shirt. The silver pauldrons glittered beneath the hangar lights. He looked every inch the warrior, no longer the frightened man kneeling in the dirt. His brother radiated pride, the two together looked absolutely lethal. 

The kid patted his helmet again and pointed at the two men.  
“I know kid, I see them, looks like your buir finally got around to asking the question then?”  
“I did.” Din pulled level with his brother. “It took me far too long but it was worth the wait.”  
There was a blur of blue metal and suddenly all three were wrapped in a tight Vizla embrace.   
“My little vod is getting married, I never thought this day would come.”  
Din pulled back a little in mock indignation.   
“Are you calling me unlovable?”  
“Are you questioning my judgement?” Chimed in Corin, playing along with a grin.  
“You two are impossible, you deserve each other.” The affection in Paz’s voice was unmistakable.   
“And how is Lure doing?”   
“Don’t change the subject Djarin, she is good but you two are engaged, this is the biggest news of the year.”  
“You knew I was going to propose, I told you about the pauldrons remember?”  
“Yeah, but I know you brother, until your mouth actually managed to form the words it was not official. And you and words do not get along.”  
Corin laughed and squeezed Din’s hand in reassurance.  
“Lucky for me he found the words in the end.”  
“Lucky for both of you. Corin is well out of your league Din.”  
The kid followed the teasing with huge eyes, giggling as his family pretended to look offended before giving up and hugging again.   
“You need to go see her now you’re back. Want me to watch the kid?”  
“Please, we shouldn’t take too long to check in.”  
“It’s fine, I’ve missed my nephew anyway, I’ll bring him back after breakfast if you want?”  
“Thanks Paz. That would be great.”  
“Ok, but try to get at least a few hours sleep, you’re needed back in class tomorrow Corin, the foundlings have been going crazy.”  
Corin felt the blush as Paz walked away, he wasn’t wrong but did he have to be so upfront about it?

They left the supplies on the ship for the time being and made their way to the forge. Din led them through the quietest corridors, it felt important to speak to the armorer before the news became common knowledge. 

The warmth of the fire was comforting and it felt like being welcomed home as they knelt together at the edge of the circle of light. The bronze covered figure of the matriarch stood in silence; head bowed before the burning coals as though in prayer. In her own time she turned and motioned for them to stand.  
“You have returned, I trust your mission was a success?”  
“We obtained everything on the list, all requests have been fulfilled.” Din kept his gaze to the floor.  
“I see, and your other mission?”  
“Other mission?”  
“You have made clear your intentions and finally presented your gift.”  
“He has.” Corin answered before he could stop himself, Din placed a calming hand on his arm.  
“The armour suits you Corin Valentis, you will wear it tomorrow for the tribe meeting.”  
Din looked up. “There is to be a meeting? The whole tribe?”  
“Of course, when we welcome a new member it must be made official. This is the way.”  
“This is the way.” Chorused the two men.  
“One final thing, Corin please step forward.”  
Din gave his arm a light squeeze and then withdrew as Corin straightened his spine and stepped closer.  
“This is for you, to welcome you to our tribe and as a gift for your engagement. The beskar came from the payment your sacrifice earned.”  
She reached into a pouch beneath her cloak and withdrew a gleaming curved dagger and a leather sheath.   
“To protect you as you protected us.”  
Corin was speechless with shock for a time, turning the wickedly sharp blade over in his hands and marvelling at the exquisite workmanship. Something akin to pride bubbled up in his chest, lending him the strength to speak.  
“Thank you, this is an honour.”  
The Armorer nodded and turned back to the forge. They were dismissed for now. 

Corin sat on their bed staring at the dagger. Aside from the pauldrons it was the finest thing he had ever owned, but more than the material value was the fact that it came from the matriarch. She had made it for him, considered him worthy to even touch it. His life had changed so much so quickly his head spun. Just a few short months ago he was homeless, hunted, and living in fear. Now he had a home, a family, and a man he loved more than anything in the galaxy. This was all too much; surely bad luck wouldn’t let him keep this? He looked up, aware of being watched. 

Din leant against the bedroom doorframe; head tilted to one side. “I can almost hear you thinking Cyare, you have that worried look on your face again. Talk to me?”

Corin slid the dagger back into its sheath and placed it carefully on the bedside table. He held out a hand to the Mandalorian, unsure of where to begin with words but sure of the gesture. Din took the hand and sat behind him leaning against the headboard with Corin resting against his chest. They had both removed their armour already, all but the helmet. They sat for a while in comfortable silence, Din knew Corin would speak when he was ready, there was no rush. 

“It’s all so much, I keep thinking there has to be some mistake.” The teacher’s voice was soft, and a little sad.  
“I never really belonged anywhere, my father hated me, wanted me to be something I wasn’t. The academy made it clear I had wasted my potential. Even when I left it behind, I was always just running, just trying to stay alive. When Paz brought me here, I felt safer, and then you and the kid became everything, but now I still don’t know if I belong. I’m not a Mandalorian, I wish I was strong enough but I’ve failed at everything else in my life. I couldn’t live with failing you, with not being what you need.”

Din understood the fear, he had grown up with it, learned eventually to not let it master him.  
“Corin, I wasn’t born a Mandalorian, I was a foundling. The tribe rescued me when my parents were killed. I was a skinny little weak kid, I had nightmares for years afterwards. The tribe took a frightened child and believed in him, trained him and loved him, gave him purpose. Without them I wouldn’t have stood a chance. You didn’t have that. You survived everything all by yourself without any of the care or support that I had. You are stronger than you realise and you are everything I need.”  
“Din I…”  
“Please, just let me finish Cyare. I fell in love with you for you, because you are Corin, you are perfect as you are. For what it’s worth I think you would make an excellent Mandalorian but it doesn’t matter because I still love you for you. If one day you decide to begin training then I will be right by your side, and if you decide not to, I’ll be by your side still.”

Corin just stared at him as something clicked into place in his head. He had the faintest childhood memory of his mother before she died, she had loved him with everything she had. It hadn’t mattered to her what Corin achieved or what he could give her, she simply loved him. Unconditional love, that was it. Din felt this for him? Something that had been broken for decades inside him uncurled and began to live again, the relief was dizzying. He turned into the loose embrace and tightened his grip on the hunter’s shirt, needing to be as close as possible to his love.  
“Thank you, just thank you.” He felt the tension drain out of him as he pulled Din down onto the bed, bodies pulled flush and his head leaning on the cool metal visor.  
“Cyar’ika.” Din sighed. “My beautiful Corin.”   
Paz would have been pleased that they did eventually manage a few hours sleep before day break, hopefully though he wouldn’t ask. 

The foundlings were overjoyed to have their teacher back. In the weeks he had been recovering and then away on his trip with Din and the Kid, they had not settled for anyone else and several hardened warriors had given up lessons in the face of relentless tantrums and pranks. Corin allowed them some time to admire his new armour and then set them to work making star charts. They had remembered a great deal of his previous lessons. He kept himself busy all day; despite the progress he had made the night before he still felt a prickle of unease about the tribe meeting. If bad luck was going to come back it would be there.

Din met them after class, scooping the child into his arms for a hug and pulling both of them off to the common room for dinner. Corin couldn’t eat, the nerves were coming back but Din was there, a solid reassuring presence and he managed to force something down, if only so as not to faint later. The child seemed tuned into his mood and stayed on Corin’s lap, eating his bun with a thoughtful expression and occasionally cooing up at him. 

Much earlier than usual, groups began to leave the room, sticking together in clans with their respective foundlings ushered along with them. Paz had been missing all evening but Lure followed her own clanmates out. Soon, the room was empty but for Corin, Din, and the child.   
“It’s time Cyare, remember your strength.” 

Torches had been lit in alcoves all around the walls of the great forge. The light played across the painted armour of the assembled tribe like a flickering rainbow enclosing the space. The entire tribe was present, even Ba’buir had made her way from her quarters and stood proud, supported by two sticks and an assortment of children and grandchildren. The Armorer stood by the forge itself facing the room. Paz as the Alor’ad by her side. All heads turned as the three entered and approached the matriarch. Din held the child and took his place at her other side, leaving Corin alone before them. Instinctively he knelt down, face pointed at the floor until addressed.   
“My Kinsmen, we are here today to bring a new member into our fold. A rare thing it is to have an outsider recognised as clan and yet, here we are to bear witness. I understand some of you wish to speak on his behalf?”  
Corin kept himself low to the ground as Din had advised earlier, he would know the time to rise.  
“Alor’ad, you may begin.”  
“Vor’e. when I was first sent to find a teacher for our children, I resented the task. This was no job for a warrior. When I found him and brought him here, I thought that was an end of it, I was wrong. I never realised how important finding the right person would be to the tribe, but I made the right decision despite my arrogance. Corin is a teacher, a protector, a fighter, and a brother. He is one of us.”  
“Duly noted Alor’ad. Beroya?”  
“Corin, your strength, your honour, your bravery all mean you belong here, with the tribe. But more than this, you belong with me, with our child. I wish to announce before all of you here that I have asked Corin to be my riduur and he has accepted.”  
The room erupted into cheering leaving Corin feeling dazed, they were all celebrating the news? Their perfect Beroya was to marry an outsider and they sounded overjoyed. He kept his head down.   
The armorer raised her hands for quiet.   
“Does anyone here wish to object to our new tribesman?” Utter silence.  
“Very well, stand up Corin Valentis, now formally recognised as part of clan Djarin. I also grant you the title of tribe Cabur. You have earned it. If you wish to address the tribe now is the time.” A note of affection could plainly be heard in the smooth modulated tones, this was real, she truly meant it. He rose.   
“Vor entye, the honour is all mine. I finally have a home, a family.” He paused for a moment, looking out at the sea of helmets, his own aliit at his back. “I will do everything I can to prove worthy of this, and if it is allowed, I would like to begin my training to take the creed.”  
The room erupted again into cheering, this time the Armorer didn’t intervene, she merely nodded her assent.   
The path opened up before him, it would not be easy but for the first time in his life Corin was sure, he would marry Din and become a Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the real fun begins for Corin, he has finally chosen his path. There is still a long way to go so if you enjoy please leave kudos and comments. Thank you all. 
> 
> Ba'vodu uncle  
> Buir parent.  
> Vod sibling, here brother.  
> Ba'buir grandparent.  
> Alor'ad captain.  
> Beroya bounty hunter.  
> Riduur spouse, here husband.  
> Cabur protector or guardian.


	14. Chapter fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin has begun to train and we get a glimpse into Baby Yoda's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is set a few weeks after Corin has made his announcement and begun his training. This is the first time I have written from baby's pov and the way he sees the world is quite different, hopefully this is enjoyable.

His Daddies were asleep. His sensitive ears could pick out the soft snores of his blue-eyed Daddy, his sky. This daddy was like the fresh air he had missed for so many of his years in captivity. He tended to consider most things as abstract images, pictures coming so much easier than words. His Sky Daddy was the soothing rain, the strength of a storm, the calm peaceful blue of a summers evening. His other Daddy was his earth. Solid, strong, and eternal, the strength of the rocks and the shelter of home. Together they were complete, the earth couldn’t be without the sky. His ears picked up a low mumble from the other room. Earth Daddy muttered in his sleep sometimes, usually when he was very tired, he would leave them to rest for a bit longer.

He had been trying for a while now to reach out more with his sight, to pick out the colours from further away. He had always been able to see the glow that surrounded people, he could tune it out if he wished or bring it into sharp focus to study. For so many years its’ only use had been to show him which of his captors was most likely to feed him and which would pull his ears till he cried. They were all the same dull grey, like heavy fog, but the kinder ones had a few sparks of colour, usually pink or green. Sometimes he had picked up glimmers of gold but it seemed so far away, he wondered if it was a dream. When Earth Daddy found him, he knew him at once by the golden light that surrounded him. He hadn’t realised he was waiting until then.

Something had been missing though, he still sensed that flickering far away gold, even when Earth Daddy was right there. He began to watch as they travelled in the big metal home in the stars but he never found anyone else who glowed the same way. There were so many different colours, so much to learn, but always that gold was just absent. Settling into their new underground home there were so many more helmets, so many colours, but only Earth Daddy was gold. The one they called Ba’vodu was orange, shot through with pink, he could pick his colours up so easily, adored the warmth of them. 

The only darkness had been the one who had come to teach them. She was a deep gunmetal with flashes of pale green. It had reminded him of a plant grown in barren ground, something that should have been good becoming stunted and wrong. He couldn’t use words to tell Earth Daddy so he had tried to put the images in his head but Earth Daddy was always so tired, his glow becoming fainter. He had worried it was his fault somehow. 

His Earth Daddy was away when it happened. He had sensed the golden glow somewhere close by but if Daddy was back then why was Ba’vodu still getting him ready for class. He had felt it all the way to the classroom, it grew stronger as they approached as though Daddy was there waiting for him but something was different. Ba’vodu had been speaking to him but he couldn’t understand the words. He had tried to ask him where was Daddy and who was in the classroom but he couldn’t make himself understood. Peeking around the door he felt it before he saw the light. A man with bright blue eyes and a shy smile and the same colour gold as his Daddy. He had found the missing gold. He hadn’t needed to wonder if this man was his other Daddy, he just knew and he had waited so long. They both had. 

Earth Daddy had taken him to class the next day and the moment his Daddies saw each other their colours melted together, complete. He soon learned to pick out their differences though, both were they exact same shade of gold but Earth Daddy was the glow of the midday desert, Sky Daddy was sunlight glittering on water. As time had passed, Earth Daddy began to glow brighter, especially when he spent more time with Sky Daddy. It wasn’t quite right though still, every night they left Sky Daddy alone, his Daddies needed to be together. He had tried to put the images into both their heads but he hadn’t been strong enough then. He had put it on paper instead and that had worked in the end. Now Sky Daddy and Earth Daddy lived together with him and he had never been happier. 

It had not always been easy though, he tried not to think of the red time, when Sky Daddy had been hurt and nearly left them, it had taken so much to put the light into his Daddy and stop him leaving but it had been worth it. Then Earth Daddy had taken them away and gotten Sky Daddy something to keep him safe. Something was different now they were back from the pretty cold place where they had flown in their metal house. Sky Daddy still taught his classes but now he was away a lot in the evening and often came back looking tired or sore. Earth Daddy seemed concerned but also happy and the two spent a lot of time together reading and writing. Sky Daddy looked the way his school friends did when they were set a test and needed to study, maybe Sky Daddy was learning too? 

He wondered if what he was doing with his images counted as studying? It was getting easier now, but only with his Daddies. He had managed to put a few images into their heads and had been able to take a few from theirs too, mostly still colours, shapes, feelings. He couldn’t understand why so much fuss was made about the sounds he made when this was so much more expressive. When they woke, he would try if he could make them see what he wanted for breakfast, that seemed the most important thing to practise. 

He was definitely getting hungry now, that probably meant it was not a class day and also, maybe, that Earth Daddy didn’t need to go out and work. They stayed in bed later on those days. He sent out a little push and willed the bedroom door to open, still the same soft snores from the other room. Moving silently across the floor he climbed up onto the bed and let the golden glow settle over him like a warm blanket. Earth Daddy was curled on his side with Sky Daddy wrapped around his back, a hand round his waist. Sensing his opportunity, he scooted into Earth Daddy’s middle and under Sky Daddy’s arm, they shifted a little but didn’t wake. Sky Daddy curled his fingers into his sleeping robe and pulled him in closer. Breakfast could wait a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Corin begins to plan for his future and gets to leave the base, what could possibly go wrong?


	15. Chapter fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time meets work time, Din and the child work together, and Corin needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track with the plot now so have another update this week :)

The child had been correct in his guess that it was neither a class day nor a work day. Din had woken first to find Corin and the little one peacefully sleeping, the kid curled under Corin’s arm. He could see them well enough if he turned his head but any attempt at further movement would disturb his aliit. His Cyare had been working so hard lately, still teaching his classes in the day but now with the heavy task of preparing to take the Creed too. Paz and Lure had both agreed to give combat lessons, their two contrasting styles allowing Corin the chance to discover where his strengths lay. As Din had expected, he leant more towards speed and agility than brute strength. Din hadn’t forgotten the training droid. It wasn’t any easier to see Corin risking injury but Din was learning to give him a little space and he trusted Paz and Lure enough to ensure no serious harm befell the man. He still hated to see the bruises though. 

On top of that Din had taken him to the gunnery range and had been pleasantly surprised to realise that Corin was a natural marksman. The teacher had begun to explain the years of training he had been put through since childhood but had stopped and looked suddenly ashamed. Din pulled him into a firm hug, letting him breathe out the tension. “It’s ok.” He whispered against his love’s ear. “Where you began doesn’t matter, especially when you had no choice. It’s who you are now that counts, but take what you learned and use it to make the future better.” Corin had nodded, returning his focus to the practice target and scoring a perfect headshot. 

The final strand of his training was in many ways the hardest, learning as much as he could about the Creed and the customs of the Mandalorians. Corin had been surprised to learn that there was a lot of difference between different tribes and factions and that the tribe he was now part of was considered very traditional. Some of the Mando’ade had abandoned the warrior code and embraced pacifism, although since the purge it was unclear how many of those still remained. Ba’buir had volunteered her services as the tribe’s lore keeper and Corin now spent a couple of evenings a week in her room learning as much as he could. 

When Corin had crawled into bed the night before he had been so exhausted, he could hardly see straight. Din had decided that today would be a rest day, they would sleep late, play with the kid, and just unwind. Hopefully Paz would be up for a babysitting night too if he didn’t have plans with Lure.

A soft coo came from somewhere down by his side and he looked down to see a pair of huge dark eyes peering over the top of Corin’s arm.   
“Hey Womp Rat, I see you decided to join us then?”  
The kid giggled and Din smiled and put a finger to his lips.  
“Hush Ad’ika, Corin is sleeping, he’s really tired so we need to try not to wake him, ok?”  
Large eyes regarded him seriously for a moment before the kid slipped gently out of Corin’s grasp and dropped down onto the floor. The tiny face scrunched up in deep concentration and Din braced himself for whatever was about to come flying through the air courtesy of the child’s strange power. Instead, he had a sudden clear mental picture of pancakes and jam and he had to bite his lip to stop his own laughter.   
Using all of his stealth training the hunter disentangled himself from his Cyare and found his clothes. Corin curled deeper into the blanket, still fast asleep. Din quietly switched out the kid’s sleeping robe for a day robe and they headed out to the common room to find pancakes. 

When they returned to the living quarters some time later, Din was pleased to see Corin sitting up in bed but less pleased when he saw him sleepily flicking through entries on his data pad. The kid trotted after him into the bedroom, eyes flicking between the bed and the covered tray Din placed on the bedside table. Corin smiled up at them but Din could see the beginnings of dark shadows beneath his eyes. The man looked worn out, even after a full night’s sleep and Din had seen enough.   
“Cyare, you’re going to make yourself ill if you keep up this pace.”  
“I just need to finish reading this section on helmet design, I never knew so much went into the details.”  
“No, you need to eat before the kid steals your breakfast and then you need to take a break, there’s no time limit on this Corin. You’re ready when you’re ready.”  
“I promised I would take this seriously.”  
“And you are, but working till you drop is not helping. If you rest you will learn more. Now hand over the data pad or I’ll be forced to take it from you.”   
Corin smiled and cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” He slid the device behind his back and wriggled closer to the headboard. The child looked up from his attempt at sneaking under the breakfast tray and giggled.   
“Oh, I think I can persuade you to comply.” The hunter shifted his stance into something more predatory and climbed onto the bed. He paused a moment to lift up the child and place him on the far side of the bed, near the pillow, a look passed between them and then the visor locked onto Corin. Din resumed his slow crawl over the blanket covered legs and up towards his chest. Corin opened his mouth to speak and Din pounced, both hands shooting up to his sensitive underarms and tickling him without mercy. Corin shrieked with laughter and doubled over, trying to bat away the tormenting fingers. There came a small whooshing sound from behind his back as the kid pulled the data pad away through the air and ran off cackling in triumph waving his prize. 

“You ganged up on me?” Corin took advantage of the kid’s victory run to flip their positions and push Din down onto the bed, both hands pinned by his side. “What kind of lesson is that to teach a child?”  
“Tactics, obviously. Now let me up before he does something I hadn’t planned on. No more lessons for today Cyare.”  
Corin smiled in bemusement but climbed off the man and returned to sit cross legged on the bed. Din quickly headed out into the living room to retrieve the child and put the data pad somewhere safe.  
“Eat Corin, I can only keep this one amused for so long.”

Corin laughed, admitted defeat, and tucked in to the food. After a shower and a quick application of bacta spray to his various training bruises he was feeling a bit better and ready to admit that Din had been right about resting. Some family time was just what he needed. 

The alert pinged through on the comms unit midway through the morning. Din was needed in the nearest town for a job later that afternoon. There were few specifics given but the request was for a hunter and Din was the most experienced.   
“I’m sorry about this but I can’t turn down the work. If I take a speeder bike I should be back in a few hours and we still have the evening.”  
Din seemed very despondent that family time had been cut short but Corin had an idea.  
“Will you actually be doing any hunting today?”  
“No, just meeting the client I think, agreeing terms, that sort of thing.”  
“Ok, well why don’t we come with you? Some air would be good and it would be useful experience for me, I bet the kid would like to stretch his legs too.”  
Din was silent for a long moment and Corin became convinced he was going to say no.  
“Alright then, you know how to ride a speeder bike?”  
“Of course, academy remember?” Corin stamped on the urge to cower at the reminder, he needed to appear confident right now.  
“Fine, full armour and weapons, any sign of trouble and you get out with the kid and get back here, understood?”  
“Yes Beroya.”  
“I mean it Corin, I can’t see you hurt again, you or our Son.”  
“Ok, I’ll be careful, now come here.” He pulled the Mandalorian into his arms and gently pressed his forehead to the cool metal visor, the contact soothing them both. 

The journey into town was uneventful. Din provided Corin with a blaster pistol to go with his knife and also dug out of storage a face mask and goggles to protect him on the bike. The kid rode in a sling around Dins chest, tucked safely against his chest plate and sheltered from the dust. They parked the speeders at the edge of the market square and Corin carried the excited child in the crook of his arm as they followed Din to the Cantina where they would meet the client. 

The mid-afternoon sun filtered in through the high grimy windows and slanted across the bar. Corin peered around him, trying to take in as many details as possible. It was fairly quiet at this time of day, a handful of patrons sat at the bar and a couple of the booths were occupied, deep shadows filled the edges of the room. No one looked up when they entered. Din knew exactly where he was going and Corin followed him to a booth furthest from the door. 

A figure wrapped from head to foot in loose robes was waiting for them. They couldn’t see his face or skin but his eyes appeared human. Corin watched fascinated as Din worked, his hunter said almost nothing but still managed to get all of the information they needed and negotiate a reasonable fee. It was as though Din slipped into a character when they were with the client, there was nothing of the loving partner, father, or brother here. Just cold, emotionless restraint and lethal potential. 

The job itself sounded straightforward. The man represented the town’s merchant guild, a young clerk had run off with one of their accounts ledgers and they had received information that he was planning to sell it to a rival guild in a town to the north. The meeting was to be in two days and they contract was for the return of the ledger. If the boy could be brought back alive then that was a bonus but otherwise, they could let him go. The client seemed glad to excuse himself once terms were agreed and left them alone in the booth. 

Corin was unsure whether to speak till they were outside but the kid started to fuss, wiggled out of his grip and climbed onto the table. Judging by the aggrieved noises and the comically angry little face it seemed that he was a mixture of hot and thirsty, probably hungry too, although he was always hungry.   
“Ok Womp Rat, I can take a hint, you stay here with your Dad and I’ll get some drinks before we head back home.”  
Din nodded and made to pick up the kid but the little one stomped his tiny foot and made grabby hands at Corin instead.  
A huff of amusement came from under the helmet and Din waved the child towards Corin.  
“You know you shouldn’t reward temper tantrums?”  
“This is nothing, if you want a real tantrum try leaving him here instead of taking him with you.”  
Corin scooped up the kid who immediately settled and headed for the bar, he didn’t want to risk a scene here when everything had gone so well, there would be a conversation later though.

The cantina didn’t offer anything like broth but they could make a drink of blended fruits that would be suitable for a little one The barkeep didn’t seem to mind the kid watching him work and soon Corin had a tray with the smoothie and two cold sodas on it, a straw in one for Din. He didn’t notice the two figures tucked into the back of a booth, watching them from the shadows. Two sets of eyes followed him back to the Mandalorian, the kid perched on his shoulder. 

As luck would have it, Paz had no plans for the evening. Lure was on duty monitoring the covert comms system all night leaving Paz requiring something to keep him distracted. Din waited in their room while Corin took the kid and an overnight bag to the giant’s quarters. The kid was still in something of a mischievous mood but Paz was as ever delighted to see him. He had gotten used to spending time with Lure and the room seemed empty without her. 

When Corin got back to their quarters, he couldn’t see Din in the living room, opening the bedroom door he suddenly forgot how to breathe. Din had stripped off his armour and most of his outer clothes. The hunter lounged on the bed trailing the blue silk scarf between his fingers. Even through the visor, Corin could feel the hunger in his gaze. He managed to drag in a breath and made his way across the room, fingers going to the buckles of his own armour.  
“Let me?” Din’s voice was rough, he held out a hand and gently pulled Corin to sit in front of him on the bed, his back against the hunter’s bare chest.   
“I’m all yours.”   
Corin felt the shiver run through Din and then everything turned to sapphire, then black as his eyes were covered. The anticipation sent prickles of electricity along his nerves as he waited for Din to make his move. Warm breath ghosted across the back of his neck and then soft lips began to travel along the column of his throat. Corin moaned softly and tried to turn his head to meet the kiss.  
“Patience Cyar’ika.” Din held him in place, continuing to tease the bare skin with his mouth. One hand began to loosen the pauldron on his right shoulder, the other curled about Corin’s chest. Tiny kisses peppered his collarbone as the armour was removed, the featherlight touch threatened to drive him slowly insane.   
Din removed the second pauldron and began on the backplate, still moving at a languorous pace, still keeping Corin from moving things on.   
“Din, please, I need…”  
Din stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Hush, mesh’la, we have all night.”   
Corin sucked the finger into his mouth pulling a low groan from his love. Din pulled back his hand, stroking Corin’s face for a moment before continuing, refusing to be hurried. The teacher was squirming in place, desperate for more by the time Din eventually ended the torture and removed the last of his armour. A sudden move had him twisted round face to face, straddling Dins lap and finally Corin was allowed some of what he needed. The kiss began slow but deepened as the heat built, Din’s control beginning to slip finally as Corin found he was free to move his hips.   
“All night you say?”   
“Well, at least a few hours.”

On the outskirts of town, two men sat in their ship and discussed the discovery they had made. A series of sketches and old documents were laid out on the table.   
“I still can’t believe it, is it really him?”  
“I don’t know but it looks like it, he’s been gone for years though.”  
“He must have escaped, or that Mandalorian has kidnapped him?”  
“We need to get him alone, remind him who he is.”  
“Tomorrow we’ll head back into town, see what we can find out, we need to be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting. Corin gets put in a difficult situation next time.  
> As ever I love getting your thoughts and comments so don't be shy, keep them coming please. Comments and kudos help me write more so thank you.
> 
> Aliit clan or family.  
> Mando'ade children of Mandalore.  
> Beroya bounty hunter.  
> Mesh'la beautiful.


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin receives some shocking news and the hunt does not go as expected.

A knock on the door to their living space woke Din up while it was still early. He checked the time on his helmet’s hud and grumbled to himself, it was over an hour before Corin had to get up for class and he didn’t want to risk waking his Cyare. He disentangled himself quickly and padded out into the living room on bare feet. Din opened the door, fully prepared to flame whoever was on the other side. His stomach turned over with dread when saw Lure standing there, fully armoured and with an exhausted feel to her posture.   
“What’s wrong? Is Paz ok? Ad’ika?”  
“Yeah, why? I’ve been up all night in the comms room, not seen either of them. Oh hell, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”  
Din calmed a little, feeling a touch embarrassed by how little it took to spark his fears these days.  
“It’s fine, sorry. Just a surprise is all. What’s up? Did you want to come in?”  
“No, just delivering a message on my way to bed. The Armorer gave me this as I came off duty, it’s for Corin.”  
Lure handed over a note and patted Din’s shoulder in a soothing way.  
“I’ll see you later Vod, if you speak to Paz before I do can you let him know I’ll come find him when I wake up?”  
“Sure, sleep well Lure.”

Din took the note back into their quarters, closing the door behind him. Real paper notes were very unusual and certainly not how their matriarch usually communicated. A message on the comms system was the normal situation, either to their room, or to the private comms in their helmet. This was a handwritten note on heavy paper, sealed with a dot of melted candle wax. Corin’s name was on the outside in a surprisingly elegant hand. Not having a helmet meant Corin had no personal communicator yet and Din was touched that the Armorer had decided to reach out to him anyway. He made his way back into the bedroom to find Corin sitting up in bed with a groggy look on his face. Not for the first time Din wished he didn’t have to wear the helmet, the sleepy expression was so adorable, the urge to kiss him almost overpowering.

“I brought the mail Cyare.”  
“Since when did we get mail?” Ok, so the confused look did nothing to lessen the urge, even half asleep Corin was breath-taking.  
“We don’t, but you got a special delivery today.”  
Corin stifled a yawn and took the note, Din backed out into the living room to give him some privacy to read. After a few minutes Corin came out to join him. Taking a seat at the table opposite Din, he handed over the note.  
“She wants to meet you before class to discuss your training, I guess that explains the early start then.”  
“Do you think everything’s ok? Maybe I should be doing better by now?”  
“Stop worrying Corin, if anything you are making incredible progress. Maybe she’s going to tell you to rest up a bit?”  
“Seems unlikely from someone who never seems to rest herself.”  
“True, so we’d better hurry up and dress so we can find out. We can see her before we pick up the kid and then get breakfast.”

Once showered and changed they headed down to the forge. Din took a seat at the edge of the room; the note hadn’t requested his presence but he didn’t want to be too far away. Corin made his way into the familiar circle of light. The flames were lit but burning low this morning and the Armorer was sitting on a low stool. Sitting cross-legged on the floor at her feet was another Mandalorian, one Corin was unfamiliar with. Both visors were tilted towards him as he approached.

“Good morning Corin of Clan Djarin, please sit.”  
Corin sat on the stone floor, he tried to keep his back straight and not look too submissive but he could feel the nerves fluttering through his insides.   
“I understand your training is progressing well, I would say you are probably only a few weeks away from where you need to be. If you are still sure that this is where your future lies then we need to begin to make preparations.”  
“I’m certain. This feels right.”  
“Good. There is enough beskar left from your previous haul to fashion you a helmet. In the near future I will need to measure you and we will discuss the design.”  
“I had an idea for that already.”  
“I’m glad, and your commitment does you proud. Now, there is another matter. This will be hard for you I am sure but as you near the end of your training you will need to stand down from your role in the classroom.”  
Corin couldn’t speak, this was the last thing he ever expected. He couldn’t keep the look of shock from his face though.  
“You will still be able to take some classes but you will also need to fulfil other duties to the Covert. With your skills you are well suited to going outside as a hunter. Din, I can feel you wanting to speak so you had better come forward.”  
“You want to send him out there alone?” Corin could feel the building fury edging around Din’s self-control.  
“No, I am going to send him out with you. You will complete his training. It will be good for both of you.”  
“This is final?”  
“Yes Din, it is. As talented as Corin is in the classroom, we need people with his skills outside too. This is for the good of the Tribe. This is the way.”  
“This is the way.”  
“Now that is settled, allow me to introduce Areen. She has expressed an interest in taking over some of your duties Corin, so for today I want you to introduce her as your classroom assistant and tomorrow she will take over while you accompany your partner on the hunt.”

The Armorer stood and began to assemble her tools for the day, the meeting was over. The three left the forge in awkward silence. Once outside Areen immediately apologised, she could see how unsettled Corin was and no one could miss the tension rolling off Din like storm clouds. Corin proposed they all take breakfast together so they could get to know each other before class but Din made a gruff apology and stomped off to retrieve the kid. 

Areen seemed like a good choice. She was just out of her teens and had a soft-spoken manner that Corin could see the children warming to. She was a foundling, like many others in the tribe, but showed less aptitude for combat. Although she had taken the Creed her path was still uncertain until Ba’buir suggested she try her hand at teaching. Corin was a little sad but also, now the shock had worn off, somewhat excited at the prospect of joining Din while he worked.

Din returned clutching an excited child and a plate of sugar buns. A lot of the anger seemed to have gone and Corin wondered if he needed to thank Paz for that. The warrior had a unique skill for cutting through Din’s worry and grounding him. Din walked the group to the classroom and apologised to Areen for his earlier curtness before heading off to spar with Paz for a few hours. 

The day went better than anyone could have expected. The children were suspicious at first, they had only just gained Corin back after his injury. Areen was a natural though, she managed by midday to have the little ones following her lead and Corin was pleased to see she took instruction well. They would need to sort out a schedule but for now he was happy to trust her with planning some lessons and learning her way around the class. He agreed to check in with her tomorrow evening if he got back from the hunt in time and see how she had managed alone.

Din was sitting on the bed when Corin and the child came home that afternoon. He seemed quiet, lost in thought, so Corin took the kid to get him a snack and settled him in the living room with a few toys. Once the kid was happily playing, he made his way back to Din’s side and sat beside him.  
“Did you want to talk about it?”  
“I’m sorry Cyare. I should have been happy for you. Do you have any idea of how much of an honour this is?”  
“No, it was a shock though.”  
“I should have expected it. Only a few of us have the skills to go outside and its been obvious for a while now that you would be one of our best. She was never going to keep you as a teacher with how well you have been training. I should be feeling proud but all I can see is you lying there bleeding to death in front of me.”  
Corin squeezed his hand. “We’ll be together, we can watch each other’s backs. I trust you.”  
Din wrapped him in his arms and just breathed him in for a while.  
“I trust you too. Come on, lets go get dinner and then we can plan for tomorrow.”

The hunt turned out to be less taxing than many a classroom day. Their target ended up being a teenage nephew of the client. The boy was angry at being kept in a junior role and had decided on a whim to set out on his own. He quickly got out of his depth and by the time Din and Corin found him the rebellion had worn off and he almost begged to be returned home. Corin could empathise with the need to tread his own path and shared a few carefully edited thoughts about his own act of teenage disobedience. Unlike his own father and uncle, the client seemed willing to forgive the kid and thanked Corin for his kindness. The runaway would be on menial chores for a few months but it was a small punishment. They collected the fee and headed out into the marketplace. Two sets of eyes watched from a window across the way.

The hunter and his apprentice took a seat on a bench, the spot was quieter than the surrounding bustle and the high wall of a nearby shop provided some much needed shade. Corin knew that Din would not show affection in public but he was content to just sit by his side for a while, processing the events of the day.  
“You know, bounties don’t usually end that way. Happy family reunions are not something I’ve really dealt with before. There’s a lot more shooting.”  
“Not what I was expecting either, we didn’t even need to run.”  
“Well, don’t expect this every time. Although with your charm, who knows?” Din chuckled; a soft sound meant only for Corin.  
“Hardly charm, I’m just good at talking to kids I guess.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about the teaching.”  
“It’s ok. At least I can still be useful though.”  
“You’re always useful, you put up with me for one thing.”  
The fond look Corin bestowed on him made his heart sing. Din would have been content to just sit and drink in his gaze until night fell but sadly they had things still to do. He reluctantly got to his feet and rolled his shoulders to release some of the knots.  
“I need to pick up some blaster oil from the weaponsmith over the way, are you ok here or did you want to come with me?” Din still disliked leaving Corin alone but the shop was not far, he could see the bench through the window and he had to start admitting to himself that Corin was not totally defenceless.   
“Do you mind if I wait here? Its cool in the shade.”  
“I won’t be long Cyare.”

Corin relaxed back against the bench as he watched his love walk away, at this distance he could see more easily the wary looks and the wide berth people gave Din as he cut a path through the milling shoppers. Would that be him one day? Corin wondered if he had it in him to be intimidating.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sense of someone joining him on the bench. He turned expecting to see a weary shopper or just someone needing to rest their feet for a while. A man sat next to him, looking intently at his face. There was nothing particularly unusual about him. A human of uncertain age, he could have been anywhere from thirty to fifty. He had long hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail and regarded Corin with watery blue eyes. He wore a simple tunic and pants of coarse linen and carried no visible weapons. The intruder smiled at Corin and he felt a stir of unease as the pale eyes flicked up and down his body. 

Corin looked over in the direction Din had gone, there was no sign of him. As he turned back to excuse himself the man moved closer, his thigh now brushed against Corin’s and from the predatory look he gave him it was deliberate.   
“You’re very beautiful you know?” The low rasping voice was meant to sound seductive but the words turned Corin’s discomfort to anger. People had told him that before, they always wanted something from him, they never wanted him. Only Din could make him believe it might be true. Only Din wanted him for himself.   
“I’m not interested, leave me alone.” Corin got up to leave, to follow after Din when the man took hold of his wrist. His other hand traced a pattern in the air in front of Corin’s face and he felt a tug on his mind, similar to the child’s but very weak. It slithered through his brain telling him he should go with his new friend but Corin could recognise a foreign voice in his head by now. Feelings or images from the kid always came with love, their bond already strong. This was an intrusion like claws trying to dig into his brain. In an instant Corin had his blade at the man’s throat and the voice withdrew.   
“Easy friend, a misunderstanding is all this is.” The creep raised both hands in a placating gesture. A shadow fell over them both.   
“Are you alright?” Din’s blaster aimed almost casually at the man from over Corin’s shoulder.   
“I’m fine. Someone decided to get a little too friendly but I think he realises his mistake now.”  
“You going to leave now little man or do I need to shoot you?” The words growled out of the modulator and the man looked ready to run. Corin slowly lowered his blade.  
“Don’t ever let me see you again and if I hear of someone trying mind tricks on people, I will hunt you down myself. Clear?”  
The man gulped and backed away before vanishing into the crowds.   
“Are you ok Cyare? What did you mean by mind tricks?”  
“I’ll tell you at home, come on. I need a shower after that.”  
Din pulled Corin into a firm hug, uncaring of who might be watching, before they headed back to their speeders. 

The man circled back around the edge of the crowd making sure he wasn’t followed. He made it back to the boarding house and joined his companion at the grimy window. From their high vantage point they could see most of the town square, including the two men embracing in a quiet corner.   
“I told you not to try getting into his head. They nearly killed you.”  
“It was worth the risk, if we had got him alone he could have answered so many questions. How was I to know he’s obviously more than friends with that Mandalorian?”  
“You’re just not strong enough for mind control yet.”  
“No, maybe we do this the old-fashioned way instead?”  
His companion nodded grimly and they set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corin has a conversation and preparations are made. 
> 
> As ever, I love reading all of your comments so please keep them coming :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin deals with some issues and wedding plans are made.

As promised, Corin had filled Din in on the creep’s behaviour when they were safely back in their room. Corin had spent longer than usual in the shower while Din stalked off to retrieve the kid to give himself something to do besides pacing their room. The little one seemed aware of the tension and behaved better than usual throughout his dinner and bedtime routine. Corin sat with him on his lap for a while as the child’s calming presence soothed away some of his lingering discomfort. He could still feel the dregs of that intrusion in his mind, slippery and so unclean. A voice in his head like a foul parody of everything that Din would whisper against his skin when they lay together. The child reached out a hand and silenced the voice before snuggling close against his chest.  
“Thank you Ad’ika.”

As the kid’s breathing slowed Corin placed a soft kiss to the top of his fuzzy head and carried him over to his cot. The kid curled into his blankets with a sleepy little coo and Corin felt calm enough not to jump when Din appeared at his back, an arm threading round his waist.   
“Are you ok Cyare?”  
Corin closed the door to the child’s room and nodded before pulling Din over to the bed to sit by him.   
“Yeah, just been a while since I had to deal with something like that. It happened a few times when I was travelling around. I can handle myself physically well enough but that guy was something different.”  
“I saw how you handled it, better than I would have done.” Din squashed down the flare of anger that had been bubbling under the surface since he had come out of the store and seen the man grab Corin’s wrist. It was better to focus on how proud he had felt when Corin warded the guy off with a controlled sweep of his blade. Corin still seemed a little shaken though.  
“Cyare, did something else happen?”  
“He tried to do something to my head.”  
“You mentioned mind tricks before?”  
Corin was silent for long enough that Din began to really worry.  
“It’s hard to explain, the nearest I can get to it is to say it’s like what Ad’ika can do but it’s also nothing like that. I trust the kid completely; he wouldn’t hurt us and I don’t think he would try to go where he doesn’t belong. It’s just easier for him to communicate mentally and with him it seems natural. This was more like someone using a trick and I don’t think he expected me to resist him.”  
“You did though.”  
“Only I think because of Ad’ika, maybe learning to communicate with a magic toddler has given me some defences?”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re ok and I feel a bit more relaxed now that I’ve seen how tough you can be, that guy probably made for the nearest spaceport.”  
“Team effort, you did threaten to shoot him.”  
Din laughed and Corin relaxed against him at the sound.  
“We should really celebrate the successful conclusion of our first joint mission.”  
Din tilted his head to the side as though considering the possibilities before pushing Corin gently back down onto the bed.  
“I had a few ideas about that.”

The following day Corin returned to the classroom to check Areen’s progress. The young woman did seem to be a natural and the foundlings liked her well enough. Corin gave her a few pointers throughout the morning and they spent the lunch hour going over her ideas for future lesson plans. Her proposals for teaching maths and basic literacy were sound but she lacked the knowledge to teach simple science or anything to do with non Mandalorian history. They divided up the subjects between them with Areen taking on roughly three quarters of the role and Corin coming in when his new Beroya activities allowed to pick up the rest. He left Areen to run the afternoon class and headed off to the shooting range for a couple of hours practice. His mind felt more at ease than it had before, it looked as though he was going to be able to keep at least part of his former identity while still moving on to his future. 

Din went to collect the child from his afternoon lesson and found him playing hide and seek with Janessa and Maree. He sat for a while watching the two confused girls try to figure out where the mischievous little green menace could have gone. Din didn’t think he could actually teleport but he certainly had the power to move without being noticed if he chose and could get into spots that should have been out of reach. The other kids had no chance really but they were too happy playing to let it bother them. Since the three had survived the attack by the nexu beast they had become close friends and Din found himself wondering whether having these connections with other children would aid his son’s development. It was certainly better than being cooped up in a ship with an antisocial bounty hunter. Maree’s Buir arrived to take the two girls off to the common room and offered to take the kid along with his friends for dinner. Din tagged along as far as the communal kitchen, picked up some food for Corin and headed back to their quarters.

His Cyare was sat cross legged on their bed reading something on his data pad. He looked up as Din approached and gave him a cheery smile. Corin certainly looked more relaxed than he had in a while and jumped off the bed to give him a hug. Din hadn’t been looking forward to wrestling the data pad away from him again so his love could take a break but it appeared that for once he wouldn’t have to. Corin spotted the food bag and eagerly removed the sandwich and fruit.  
“Did you eat already?”  
“Yes, before I picked up the kid, he’s playing with friends for a while.”  
“That’s good.” Corin practically inhaled the sandwich, not bothering to mention that he had worked through lunch.   
“If we have a few hours I wanted to chat to you about a couple of things.”  
“Is everything alright?”  
Corin pulled out a chair for Din to sit at their little table and fetched the data pad from the bedroom.  
“Everything’s fine. I wanted to speak to you about my helmet design. I told the Armorer that I had some ideas but I wanted to run them by you first.”  
He handed the device to Din and together they scrolled through pages of notes and diagrams. Din hadn’t put much thought into his own design as he had been just a kid when he took the Creed. He had gone with a design similar to his Buir’s and then modelled his new beskar helm on the original. He hadn’t even gotten around to painting it yet. Looking through the different styles he recognised the typical Deathwatch model worn by Paz and the less common owl variant that trackers such as Lure preferred. There was even a horned style like the Armorer’s but that was more of a historical choice and denoted her status as matriarch.   
“What did you decide?”  
“Well I spent ages thinking about it and trying to decide what message I wanted to send, in the end it was a pretty simple choice. I want it to match yours. The file said that families often share designs and I want everyone to know that we belong together.”  
“We do. I have to admit that I’ll be sad not to see your beautiful face all the time but this is a good choice.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something else too.”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, we haven’t discussed anything yet about how our bonding will be. I couldn’t find much information in the data files about Mandalorian weddings. I only know about Imperial ceremonies and I’m guessing it will be nothing like that?”  
“Probably not. What exactly does an Imperial wedding involve?”  
“It’s usually pretty awful, especially for the more prominent families. It’s mainly a political event with everyone trying to show off and forward their own agenda. The whole thing is about power and who wields the most. If I had stayed and followed in my father’s footsteps, they would have arranged something suitable for me and not cared a damn if I was happy.” The bitterness was clear in Corin’s tone, as it often was when he spoke of his miserable upbringing. Din took his hand and threaded their fingers together.  
“Mandalorian weddings are nothing like that. In their simplest form they are a set of vows and once both people have spoken them then they are bonded. We could do it here and now and it would be valid.”  
Corin looked up in shock.  
“Traditionally though the vows are said before the forge and witnessed by the Armorer. Anyone else can be there too but there is no obligation to invite anyone if you don’t want to. After that you can throw a party if you like but again, you don’t have to.”  
“Paz would never speak to us again if he wasn’t invited.”  
“True, did you want the rest of the tribe to be there?”  
“I think so, they feel like family, except I like them. Does that make sense?”  
“From what I know of your family Corin, it does. Any thoughts on when?”  
“After I have taken the Creed so a few weeks?”  
“Perfect.”

Over the next couple of weeks, they fell into a routine of work. Whenever a message came through about a job Din would take Corin and the child along to meet the client. The kid loved the chance to get some fresh air and Corin would usually spoil him at one of the stalls in the marketplace while Din shopped for supplies. They had been a little on edge the first time but there had been no repeat of the incident with the creep. Once they had worked out the details of the job, they would return to the covert to gear up and leave the kid with a suitable babysitter while they completed their task. Corin was a natural and Din soon found his fears no longer haunted him. 

They discussed their upcoming union with the Armorer and fixed a date for the following month. Corin was to take the creed and then later the same day they would be wed. The normally stoic woman actually hugged them both once the plans were finalised. They returned to their quarters in a mood of barely supressed excitement but any plans to indulge themselves were cut short by a message on their room’s comms system. A client wanted to meet in the morning. Din noted down the details before pulling his beloved into their bedroom. They had an hour before the child finished his playdate and neither wanted to waste another minute. 

The men sat at the table in their lodging house room and finalised their plans. Several weeks of careful observation had put them in a stronger position than the last disastrous attempt and neither wanted to waste their advantage. Some of their equipment had been expensive and not easy to obtain through legal channels but sacrifices for the cause were to be expected. It would all be worth it tomorrow when they finally had him where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future is looking good for our favourite boys, lets hope nothing comes along to spoil things.
> 
> As ever I adore reading your comments and they keep me inspired to keep on writing. Kudos are devoured like cookies too so thank you to everyone who enjoys and leaves feedback.


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion and Din has to master his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter as it does get quite dark.   
> Trigger warning for some creepy behaviour but nothing too overt.

The client was waiting for them in their usual booth at the back of the cantina. As was often the case, their potential employer was covered head to toe in loose fitting robes but this one had taken it a step further and wore blue tinged goggles over his eyes. Din was uninterested in knowing anything about a client beyond the job they needed and the rate of pay but Corin was more curious. It made the two of them an effective team. Din was the superior in tactics but Corin could read people and was beginning to learn how to turn that to their advantage. The former Imperial was too soft hearted to ever be truly manipulative but it did mean that there was a greater than previous chance of bringing back targets alive and sometimes earning a bonus too. 

Corin did not like this client. The job was basically just a glorified delivery run to the next town over and the rate of pay was suspiciously good. The last time a job has seemed to good to be true had led to Corin being almost killed by a nexu beast. The scars had mostly faded thanks in large part to the healing oil and the kids magic but he could still feel the pull of them, ghost claws dragging across his skin. The kid was unsettled too. The little one was familiar enough with their routine by now to be on his best behaviour while his Buir conducted their business. Afterwards, once whoever his fathers were meeting had left, there would be a sweet drink and then a trip to the market and usually a new toy. Today he seemed shy, tiny face pressed in tight to Corin’s side and ears held low. The client had addressed the kid directly, had asked him his name and told him not to be afraid. The warning growl from Din had put an end to that and the strange man had concluded their business as soon as possible and hurriedly left the building. 

Corin released some of his tension with a deep sigh once the three of them were alone once more. Din squeezed his hand in a rare show of public affection. “You ok there?”  
“Yeah, just something a bit off about that guy. You didn’t like him either did you Ad’ika?”  
The kid scowled and jumped up onto the table with an annoyed little huff.  
“This is why I miss the guild some days, Karga used to deal with all this meeting the public stuff. It’s easier when you just get handed a fob.”  
“Do you miss those days?”  
“Sometimes, this is the longest I’ve ever spent on one planet I think but my priority for now is my family and the tribe. Clan Djarin keeps my hands plenty full in any case.”  
The child giggled and Corin blushed at the gentle tease.  
“Speaking of which, I never really asked you about what you want your name to be once we are bonded.”  
Corin hadn’t thought about it at all beyond assuming that he would take Din’s clan name as his own.  
“I hadn’t, I guess? What is the done thing in this situation?”  
“Well, our situation is a little unusual in that you were not raised Mandalorian. Adult converts are rare but in the more regular joinings we would both keep our own last names and remain part of the more senior clan. For you though, you could choose to take my name as a part of your new Mandalorian identity. There’s no set rule though, one of the few things we are not terribly strict about.”  
“Corin Djarin sounds good to me, I’m not sure I was ever cut out to be a Valentis.”  
“True, you will make a wonderful Djarin if that it truly what you want?”  
“I do, and then we just need a name for you Ad’ika, can’t keep calling you Womp Rat forever.”  
“Hey now, one step at a time.” Din chuckled as Corin winked at the kid. The tense atmosphere of earlier had been dispelled for the time being.

Corin picked up the kid and strolled over to the bar for their usual drinks. The bartender smiled at the little one and handed him a slice of ripe fruit to chew on while he mixed up the fruity slush. Everyone seemed to adore the child so Corin supposed it was no surprise really that the client had taken an interest. It was a bit odd that the kid had shied away instead of being pleased to meet a new friend but they wouldn’t bring him along for the pickup in any case. He forgot all about it as he handed a drink to his Cyare and settled in at his side in their booth. 

Din had been given a whole list of supplies to pick up for various members of the tribe so it made sense to divide it between them. Corin took the stalls on the outdoor market as he would be going there to see the toymaker anyway. Din would take the shops along the artisan row as he needed repair parts for his rifle. They agreed to meet back at their usual bench in an hour. 

A figure detached itself from the shadows of the alley by the cantina and began to follow the man and his child at a distance. 

The toymaker’s stall was at the far side of the market. A U-shaped collection of tables with an alley off to one side and a boot stall on the other. It was the furthest spot from their bench and the weaponsmith where Din would be so Corin would start there and work his way back. It also helped if the kid got his treat before any serious purchases needed to be made. 

Corin smiled at his favourite stallholder. A sweet elderly lady who just broadcast grandmother signals with enough strength to make Corin want to hug her and sit for hours listening to her read him stories while they drank tea together. He didn’t, partly because she was so tiny he thought it would bowl her over and partly because he had poor memories of his own maternal grandmother and the one time he tried to hug her. She had slapped his five-year-old face and told him to behave with dignity in public. He contented himself with patting her arm and handing over the child and a bag of her favourite cookies he had picked up for her. The child had no qualms about hugging her and Corin watched fondly as she carried the child around her display and pointed out the new toys she had made that week. A purple knitted ronto caught the kids’ eye and he started to make little grabby motions while squeaking at the amused vendor as though she understood every word. Corin grinned and bent to the pouch at his waist containing his share of their credits and the supply list. He usually added a little extra to cover whatever the child wanted but he needed to be sure. 

He was aware of the silence before anything else and turned in time to see a tall figure in long robes holding a cloth over the woman’s mouth and nose. Her eyes rolled up in her head before she slid boneless to the ground with a dull thump. The man paid her no mind as he secured the stunned child under one arm and regarded Corin with almost bored detachment. His blue goggles hid the look in his eyes as his head flicked down to check over the kid but the little one recovered himself and lifted a hand in preparation for something when the man pressed the cloth under his nose and the child went limp. Corin darted forward with a roar, his hand automatically reaching for his blaster. He didn’t register the sharp sting in his neck at first, adrenalin driving him forward, but his legs buckled before his mind caught up. A figure slunk out of the shadows of the alley and stared down at him with watery blue eyes. Corin could only watch in horror as the man knelt down next to his paralysed body and tenderly removed the small dart from his neck.  
“Hey there beautiful, miss me?”

Corin couldn’t reply. He couldn’t move a muscle although to judge by the rapid beat of his panicking heart his vital functions were not impaired. He could still feel, the fingers on his neck made him want to jerk away and reach for his blade but he couldn’t so much as twitch. He could hear the beginnings of a loud commotion from somewhere close by and the creep jerked his head up in the direction of the man holding the child.   
“Put on your mask and let’s go. We don’t have time for this.”  
Corin could see nothing but the sky once the man moved away from him but he heard the click and hiss before waves of smoke obliterated everything from view and the sounds of the crowd turned to chaos. Someone hooked him under the arms and dragged his dead weight towards the alley before dumping him face down into the back of a land speeder. He felt someone climb in and then a rough cloth was thrown over him as he begged in his head for Din to come for them. The sound of an engine fired up before the vehicle lurched forwards and Corin was thrown headfirst into the side of something oily and metallic before everything went black. 

Din hated trying to haggle with tradesmen. His usual tactic was to look as though he might start shooting if he didn’t get a favourable deal but that only worked if you weren’t a regular customer. Corin would know exactly how to handle situations like this, his Cyare would be friendly and interested and somehow walk off with a sizable discount and if Din weren’t such an obvious deterrent, a dinner invitation. Sometimes Din would linger at a distance and just watch in fascination as Corin would blush and stammer but still leave with exactly what they needed and a lower price than expected. Without fail he would turn down any requests of a personal nature. The man was truly a marvel and it made something sing in Din’s chest when he considered that his love could have his pick of suitors but had given his heart to Din regardless, as though Din were worthy of the honour. 

A shock of fear lanced through his brain, almost blinding him in its intensity and his feet were running before he had processed the child’s terror. It cut off as suddenly as it began and stars but that was even worse. He hurtled through the crowd of panicking civilians, eyes alert for any sign of blue eyes or green ears heading his way. The sensors in his helmet picked up the smoke and he headed towards it expecting to see a stall on fire. It seemed to come from the vicinity of the toy stall and he shoved down his growing terror and ran faster. 

There was no fire. The smoke was beginning to clear as he skidded to a halt by the display of stuffies and he quickly scanned the area. A smog cannister lay on the ground, his sensors told him it was non toxic but something that could blind and disorientate for a short time. Someone had caused a distraction and escaped. Drag marks led to the alley not far away and judging by the heat signatures they were recent. Corin’s blaster lay on the ground and Din tried not to vomit as he looked again at the fresh drag marks, deep in the dust as though something heavy and unresisting had been taken away. He looked around in desperation for their child. The little one knew to hide if there was trouble, surely he would find him somewhere nearby? He searched the back of the stall and his heart sank as he found the slumped over body of the sweet elderly lady who ran this business. A scan revealed she was alive but unconscious and his gaze landed on the crumpled cloth at her feet. He picked it up and as his sensors detected the chemical signature he lurched back. She had been drugged. He knelt down and lifted her gently into a sitting position before grabbing a capsule from his utility belt and snapping it under her nose. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds before she came to with a cry of shock and tried to back away. Din gave her a few moments to come back to herself and tried to look as non-threatening as possible in the circumstances. He was aware of people coming closer behind him but ignored them for the moment. 

The woman’s eyes finally seemed to focus on his face. “You’re his other father, the sweet little green baby.” She looked as though she would begin to sob any moment. He needed her to concentrate.  
“My son, where is he?”  
“They were both here, his father was with him but then there was a man. He grabbed us both and then I don’t remember.”  
“He drugged you.”  
A tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m so sorry, I think he wanted the baby.”  
“Can you tell me anything else, where did he come from? What did he look like?”  
“Tall, probably human but he wore these long robes and funny blue goggles. I saw him earlier in the day coming out of the alley. He was with another man and he looked really slimy so I watched him for a bit but they separated and walked off.”  
“Two of them, what did the other look like?”  
“Shorter, similar sort of robe but no goggles. He was pale and had long hair tied back, definitely human that one. Gave me the creeps.”  
She gasped as she considered the probability that the disturbing pair had taken the kid and then the tears wouldn’t stop as she begged his forgiveness for letting them take him.

Din assured her it was not her fault and promised to bring the kid to see her once he had rescued him and then stood to face the growing crowd. All humanity was wiped away as he gave directions for someone to fetch a medic for the lady and then barked out a demand for anyone who recognised the description of the men to come forward. Several people pointed out the lodging house and then the crowd scattered away from his building fury. A quick inspection of the alley revealed traces of the getaway vehicle but he already knew it would be useless to follow. The fear was locked away for now as Din headed for the nearest building with a comms link to the Covert. Whoever had taken his family was going to pay dearly, the trail was cold but Din Djarin was a legend among bounty hunters. He would find them and bring them home and he would burn anyone who stood in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was exciting as it is a little out of my domestic fluff comfort zone.   
> Next time Din begins the hunt for his missing family. 
> 
> As ever, all comments and kudos are treasured so please let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Baby Yoda POV and we finally meet our antagonists by name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby has to be strong and some questions are answered. Continuing the trigger warning for creepy behaviour although, as ever, nothing overt.

For a time, there was nothing but darkness. The child floated in the black stillness of his drugged sleep, drifting through a dreamless nothing. Slowly awareness crept back in. At first there was just a dull pain in his head and a rolling nausea that kept him still and unthinking, still half asleep. A spike of fear sliced through the pain as he remembered the man in the market. He had been with Sky Daddy and the toy lady and then the man did something to the lady and she had fallen. Sky Daddy had seen them and surely he would have saved them? He tried to open his eyes but white lights danced in his vision and the pain sharply increased. He closed his eyes tightly and reached out, vision being somewhat overrated in the child’s opinion. The calming presence of Sky Daddy’s golden light was close by. Stretching their bond a little further he could feel the way the light pulsed like a slow tide and the silence where thoughts should be. Sky Daddy was sleeping. The child calmed a little and let the warm gold soothe him. He concentrated on drawing some of his power inwards, letting it ease his pain and settle his sickness. His head began to clear and he allowed himself to rest for a time. If Sky Daddy was sleeping nearby then he was safe. 

Little by little he began to notice things. He hadn’t dared to open his eyes yet but his ears had been gathering information regardless and waiting for his brain to catch up. Even through the closed bedroom door he could always hear the faint sounds of his Daddies as they slept. Sky Daddy snored gently, something that apparently made Earth Daddy love him even more although he did sometimes whack him with a pillow if it was too loud. Earth Daddy was not there. This in itself was not very unusual, he was often away working but as he reached out for his light it was so much fainter than it should have been. The child was reminded of the before time, when Earth Daddy had not yet found him and he was nothing but a far-off glimmer. Panic gripped him and he opened his eyes. He was not in his own bed. 

Bron paced up and down the length of the cockpit in agitation. His blue tinted goggles were not needed in the dim light onboard the ship but he had pushed them up onto his head out of habit and short tufts of white hair stuck out at random around the straps. His long robe was draped over the back of the co-pilot’s chair where he had thrown it as soon as they had left the planet’s atmosphere. His companion eyed him with sly amusement as he lounged in the pilot’s chair, seemingly at ease.  
“You worry too much; everything went exactly as we planned.” The shorter man sounded smug and it only served to irritate Bron further.  
“Ah yes, the plan. The one where we rescue the Master from his kidnappers and together we find a safe place to call home? You know damn well that it’s not that simple anymore, what else aren’t you telling me Hakron?” Bron spat the words at his partner as he threw himself back into his seat.  
Hakron raised an eyebrow “I’ve told you everything, there are no secrets between us.”

Bron knew he was lying. They had been together for years, had had each other’s backs in so many fights and had worked tirelessly to understand their odd abilities. They were as close as brothers but Bron wondered if all this time he had only seen what he had wanted to see.  
“I saw them together in the market, what kind of slaver buys a child a toy?”  
Hakron ignored the question. “You said the little one looked scared when you met them in the bar.”  
“Yes, but he didn’t the first time we saw him. I think he was scared of me, not the Mandalorian and his sidekick.”  
“Ok, so maybe he isn’t scared of them, I mean who knows how powerful he is but it’s still obvious he doesn’t belong with them. He belongs with his own kind. We can help him rise back up to greatness and in turn he will help us, all of that power needs to be in the hands of those with the wisdom to understand it.”  
“And what kind of wisdom meant we needed to bring along one of his kidnappers?”  
A flash of raw hunger smouldered in Hakron’s pale blue eyes for a moment before he closed off his expression and Bron knew with a sinking heart that whatever he replied next would be a lie.  
“Information, and it didn’t seem safe to leave him there after he saw you.”  
And there it was, they had left the old lady behind without a thought but the very beautiful man had been brought along, drugged, and caged. “The Jedi do not treat their prisoners cruelly.”  
“Of course, my dear man, my intentions are quite pure I assure you.”  
“Then you won’t object to me being the one to tend to him when he wakes then?”  
“If it makes you feel better then be my guest. I have texts to study in any case.”

Bron nodded curtly and turned back to the ship’s console. It would be a little while before they could go into hyperspace and until then they were still vulnerable to being traced. On top of that worry was that fact that the child was still unconscious and he now had a prisoner to guard. He didn’t like the feeling of anything coming between him and his partner so the sooner the man was dumped off on some planet the happier he would be. 

The child held himself still as he pushed down his terror and lowered his lids to appear still asleep. Decades of captivity before Earth Daddy had come for him had honed his ability to fake unconsciousness while still studying his surroundings. He could see a little from beneath his lashes but his senses were attuned so that this was only a confirmation of what he could feel. Earth Daddy was not here and Sky Daddy was sleeping. He had been drugged many times over the years, usually when being passed from one group of handlers to another. It explained the sickness and the fact that he could remember nothing after the market when he had been grabbed. Reaching out a little further he found the colours of two people close by. One was a strange silvery light with colours shimmering through it like oil on water, it seemed familiar though chilly and with an odd unsettled quality. The other was so dark it was almost black but every now and then a sickening pulse of red bled through it like a diseased heart. The child had never experienced anything quite as corrupt before and he desperately needed his daddies right now.

Keeping a tight hold on what he could of the golden light he determined to figure out where he was and find his Sky Daddy. He made himself as small as he could and opened his eyes a little more. He was in a floating pod, much like the one he had lived in for so long before Earth Daddy had come for him the second time. There were no blankets though and he sat on a flat cushion instead. Peeking over the rim of the pod he saw a somewhat familiar environment. He was in a metal house, flying through the stars like he had so many times before. It was not the same house though and two strange men were sitting where his Buir usually pressed the buttons. One of them was looking at a screen with a lot of shapes and numbers on it, he had seen that before. Two years on a ship with Earth Daddy, sitting on his lap and finding everything so fascinating, had given the child an understanding of some aspects of flying. He didn’t understand navigation but he did know that when Earth Daddy made the metal house go somewhere, he always put those pictures on a screen just like that and that every new place had a different set of symbols. He needed to get closer. 

Moving unseen was something he was very good at. This was going to be just like playing hide and seek with his friends. There was nothing to be scared of, his daddies would not be scared and he needed to do this for them, even if it meant getting so much closer to the terrible darkness boiling off the small man in the chair. Instinctively he kept a distance, preferring to approach from the silver man’s side. He felt less scary although as he got closer he saw the blue goggles and realised why the man had seemed familiar before, he was the one who had grabbed him. Too late he tried to back away but in his sudden retreat he caught a foot on the long hem of his robe and slipped backwards, in an instant two sets of eyes stared down at him. 

Bron looked down at the tiny green face and saw the fear in the large dark eyes. When they had first seen him in the cantina he had known he was young but hadn’t fully appreciated till now that he was not really looking at a kid but a baby, maybe a toddler but no older. He bore a strong resemblance to the pictures of the vanished jedi master they had found in the old texts but only in form. Probably they were the same species although they had been able to find no information on exactly what that was. Hakron had had a lot of opinions on rebirth or reincarnation and Bron had assumed that all questions would be answered once the Master was in their possession. Now it seemed clear that what they actually possessed was a very small terrified child who was in no position to impart deep truths about anything. The little one seemed to be more scared of Hakron, judging by how he edged away more from him so Bron waved his partner back and got down on the floor with his hands held where the kid could see them. 

“Hey there little one. Don’t be scared, my name is Bron. Do you have a name?”  
The kid whimpered but did not reply.  
“We’re going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere they won’t hurt you. Can you understand what I’m saying?”  
The child looked blankly at him and his long ears drooped, he looked as though he would cry. Distant memories of playing with his baby nephew surfaced, memories from a time before, when he hadn’t been living in hiding. Kids loved shiny things and anything with blinking lights would often be enough to stop the tears. Before the kid could react, he scooped him firmly up and sat him on his knee. Hakron glared at him but he ignored that for now. It was probably against some sort of protocol to sit a jedi master on one’s knee but right here and now he was just a tiny scared baby, regardless of what he grew into. The kid was indeed interested in the console, especially the navigation screen. He stared at that for a while before slumping down in Bron’s arms exhausted. Both men looked surprised when the kid began to snore. Bron got carefully to his feet and placed the child back into his pod before picking his discarded robe off the back of the chair and tucking it around the sleeping form. He stared down at the little one for a long while as he willed himself calm.  
“I’m going to check on the prisoner, stay up here and try not to wake him.”  
Hakron nodded and began flicking through something on his data pad, seemingly unconcerned with the new turn of events. Bron grabbed the medical kit from near the ladder and descended into the hold. He was pretty sure by now that he had made a terrible mistake and it was time to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter without Din or Corin, what are they doing, will we find out next chapter?


	20. Chapter Twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Paz POV as Din begins the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter as I know nothing about navigation or pretty much anything technical so apologies for any glaring errors and hopefully the story is still ok.

The tradesman’s guild house had a secure comms link to the covert and was closer than the cantina, although Din would head there too later. The client matched the description of the man who had grabbed their child and considering he used the cover of a job to bait the trap he had probably been watching them on previous visits. Din would question the barkeep soon but the most urgent task was to alert the tribe and have someone bring the gear he had left behind that morning. 

The guild house was a solid stone building, two stories high, and had the feel of a structure that had weathered storms for centuries without decaying. Row upon row of heavy wooden desks filled the ground floor, a clerk hard at work at each one. There was little natural light but oil lamps hung everywhere casting a warm glow across the heavy tapestries that softened the cold stone walls. Din had been here before and the atmosphere of calm industry did nothing to soothe his ragged nerves. He kept up an outward appearance of stoic determination as though he could keep the panic away by sheer force of will. For the time being it was working but if it got to be too much he would have to try to channel it into fury instead of fear. His family were counting on him and it was so hard to pretend that this was just another job but if he let himself go under he may never find them. 

The front desk was set out a little on its own and acted as a reception for the guild. A young man looked up as Din approached and immediately tensed up then peered around as though expecting to see someone else. Din took a closer look and recognised the boy they had returned to his uncle some time ago. Din was surprised to see him sitting there up front wearing rich blue robes, nothing like the scared young man they had returned to his uncle and the promise of manual labour.   
“You are looking well; your uncle is not treating you too harshly then?”   
Further example of Corin’s influence on everyone he met, the young man before him was there because of his beloved’s kind heart and once again he had to force the panic down and remember himself.   
“Indeed, your friend made me realise some things and I spoke to my uncle about what I had done. He forgave me and only made me clean the building for a couple of weeks. Now I’m starting to learn more about how the guild works, it’s good to know he can trust me again.” The boy was still looking round and past Din to the door. “Is he not with you today?”  
Din took a deep breath; he had spent too much time on small talk already and the longer he delayed the further away his family got.   
“I need to use the comms link to the Covert; I don’t have time to explain.”

It seemed for a moment as though there would be follow up questions, the boy seemed the curious type and it was a very unusual request. The comms were there for clients to contact the Mandalorians not each other. Din was almost ready to just pull out his blaster pistol and make it an order when the young man nodded thoughtfully and motioned for Din to follow him as he made his way up to a private office on the upper floor.   
“It’s in here, take as much time as you need. I’ll be outside when you’re done”  
Din made his way to the console on the desk without a backwards glance at the boy and the still open door. His hands shook as he pressed the buttons to patch into the secure channel. Potential clients merely used a series of codes to contact the covert but there was a way to override that and open up a direct voice link. A series of beeps and then a click gave way to a familiar voice.  
“Who is this?” Lure sounded suspicious and just a little hostile at the unexpected outside contact.  
“Lure? It’s me. I need your help.”  
“Din is that you? What’s wrong?”  
“They took them, Corin and Ad’ika. They’re both gone and I don’t know where. I need to find them before it’s too late. Can you get Paz and the rest of my gear and meet me in the cantina by the market?”  
“Din, slowdown.? Who took them?”  
“No time, they could be…” His voice cracked. “Please just get here, and have someone ready the Crest just in case. Paz has the access code.”  
“Ok, we’ll be there soon. Be safe ok?”  
The call cut out and Din turned to go, he needed to check out the lodging house. He didn’t expect them to be there as a vehicle had clearly been used as a getaway but there may be something to tell him where they’d gone. After that he would go to the cantina. The boy stepped in through the open door, Din became aware that he hadn’t heard him walk away. He must have stayed just outside the room which meant that he had heard every word he had said, his hand twitched towards his blaster again, this was not good. His focus and control were slipping, how had he ever thought this could be like any other job?  
“Corin is your friend? Someone took him?”  
The boy looked worried but Din kept his hand by his weapon.  
“That is none of your concern, get out of my way.”  
“I can help.”  
“Help? Why would you help?”  
The boy stood up tall and lifted his chin, refused to be cowed.   
“He helped me, he was kinder than I had any right to expect and I owe him for that.”  
Din relaxed his stance but the frustration still ate at him.  
“I appreciate the thought but what can you do? All I know is that they were taken from the market, drugged and probably put into a land speeder.”  
“Give me an hour, half this job seems to be gathering intelligence about who is moving around where and we have eyes throughout the town. My uncle has connections at the spaceport and we monitor traffic too.”  
“You’re a spy network?”  
“No, traders and craftsmen and what we usually monitor is incoming shipments and a lot of other stuff to do with supply and demand. The effect is much the same though. We keep an ear out for smugglers too so anyone trying to stay below the radar will have been seen by someone. You also mentioned drugged? We might be able to follow up where they got their gear too.”

Din was speechless. A bounty was offering to help him and all because of Corin’s kindness. Din didn’t even know the boy’s name. Corin would have known. He nodded and felt a little of that panic ease off.  
“Thankyou. This means a lot. I need to check out some stuff then I’ll be at the cantina to meet my friends. If you find anything can you come to me there?”  
“Of course, I’ll get right on it.”  
“Ok, be safe though. We don’t know who we’re dealing with.”  
Din turned to leave and stopped for a moment.  
“What is your name?”  
“Alain, pleased to make your acquaintance properly.”  
“Good to meet you Alain, my name is Din. And thankyou again.”  
“Ok, lets get to work then.”

A little under an hour later and Din had exhausted all leads from the lodging house. He had learned very little that would help him find his aliit but it had confirmed a few suspicions. He now knew from interrogating the rather uncooperative landlord that there were two men, names unknown, and they had left together earlier that day with all their gear. They were quiet and kept to themselves and didn’t make a mess. The two had been travelling for a while and were not from Drago, they had been on the planet for a couple of months and the landlord was fairly sure he had heard one of them mention they had a ship but couldn’t be certain. He headed back to the cantina to await the cavalry.

Paz had been just on the edge of the red mist descending since Lure had found him in the training room and explained the situation. Lure kept him grounded while they geared up and found what they needed of Din’s. Protocol dictated they speak to the Armorer before leaving and thank the stars she saw the urgency at once and dispatched them in record time with firm instructions to bring the whole Djarin clan home safe. A final message to the tribe’s mechanic would see the Razor Crest ready and waiting and then they were speeding across the wasteland on a borrowed speeder bike to find out who had dared to touch his family. Whoever it was they had better pray that Corin and the child were unharmed when the Mandalorian’s found them. 

Paz rarely went to the town but he found the cantina easily enough and pulled up the bike outside just as Din came out through the market. He still looked every inch the fearless aloof bounty hunter but Paz knew him well enough to see the tiny tremors and the ways his hands curled into fists. He had hoped there had been some misunderstanding or that they would arrive to find Corin smiling that sheepish smile and having some sort of explanation that was better than abduction. They both ran to Din and Paz grabbed him by the arms and let him breathe for a moment.  
“Tell me everything.”  
It wasn’t much. Paz nearly lost it when Din got to the part about them being drugged and by the time Din was done and they had all three questioned the barkeep, all they knew was that two men had set a trap to take Corin and the child and they were probably heading off world. One of the men had posed as a client and the other had almost certainly been the one who had tried to get to Corin in the marketplace. Din had started to shake when he explained what the man had tried to do to Corin and only Lure’s hand on his arm had kept Paz from punching a hole in the wall. 

A young Man in a long blue robe came flying through the door and headed straight for Din.   
“Alain, did you find anything?”  
The boy, Alain, nodded at Paz and Lure and then drew some sheets of paper out from a pocket.   
“I found the paperwork from the shipment that likely contained the drugs they used. One of my contacts at the shipping office matched it up to an account that also ordered some other stuff, a cage, cuffs, and a child’s carry pod. My uncle had someone pull up security footage from the dock office where they collected everything and had someone match it to the system at the spaceport. They left in a small vessel not too long ago. There’s no flight plan so I’m really sorry I can’t tell you where they were headed but the ship’s identification details are written here so maybe you can track them that way?”

The three Mandalorians gaped in shock as Din took the notes and listened to what Alain had found. The young man had given them more than they could have hoped for and if they had taken delivery of a pod then likely the child was unharmed at least. Paz refused to think about the cage for now. All that remained was to thank Alain for his kindness and make their way to the Crest. They didn’t have a destination yet but they knew what ship they were in and Din had worked with less before. They were all deep in their own thoughts when they arrived at the covert’s hangar so Paz missed it at first when Din froze. Suddenly his brother rocked backwards on his heels as though shoved by an unseen hand and when Paz reached out to steady him it was as though he was seeing something far away. Paz waved a hand in front of Din’s visor but got no response for almost a full minute before Din dropped to his knees as though his strings had been cut. Paz knelt down carefully before him, trying not to tip him over into full blown hysteria when Din looked up and in a hollow voice spoke.  
“I know where they are going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we finally get to see Corin and schemes are afoot.
> 
> As ever, I hope you are enjoying this and please feel free to comment as I love hearing from you all. Stay safe my friends.


	21. Chapter Twenty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin wakes and the child begins to scheme. Hakron reveals his true colours and Bron chooses a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very dark chapter as Hakron lets loose. Trigger warnings for violence and although nothing overt there are suggestions of non con and mind control. I don't think it's worse than anything before but please proceed with caution.

Bronn passed through the tiny living space on the lower level of the ship and paused at the door to the cargo hold, listening intently. No sounds came from behind him so it appeared that Hakron had done as requested and stayed in the cockpit. Bron needed answers from their prisoner and for the first time he was unsure that he and his companion were on the same page, kriff, they were probably different books by this point. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was unlit which was comfortable for his sensitive eyes but he needed to assess the man in the cage and he would need more light. All he could make out was an outline of a curled-up form huddled in a corner and not moving. His heartrate sped up a little as he remembered carrying the man’s unconscious form up the ships ramp and how a trickle of blood had run down from his temple and stained his shirt. They had stripped off his armour and removed his weapons while he was still out. Hakron had been very taken with the gleaming dagger the man had worn and had taken it with him. Bron had cleaned the man’s head injury and applied bacta which had made Hakron scoff at him. Luckily it seemed as though his armour had protected him from all but the bang on the head and a few bruises, he would live as long as the concussion wasn’t too bad and it didn’t interact with the drugs. 

Bron pulled his goggles down over his eyes and then turned on the light. A low moan came from the cage and he knelt down a distance from the bars and waited. Before too long the man uncurled and shuffled into a crouched position with his head tucked down towards his drawn-up knees. Bron watched him as he slowly came back to himself. The drugs combined with the head wound would keep him disorientated for some time and their medical supplies were not extensive. Eventually the man looked up and opened his eyes. Bron remembered the brilliant blue and sharp gaze from the market but right now those remarkable eyes were dull and unfocussed. Something, probably nausea, made the man drop his head again and gave another low moan.  
“I’ll get you some water.”  
The man tensed at the sound of Bron’s voice but didn’t otherwise move. Bron rose and quickly fetched a tumbler of cool water from their tiny kitchen and picked up the tranquiliser gun from a nearby crate. He dropped down to his knees in front of the bars again and quietly addressed his captive.  
“I’m going to give you some water and pass you the medical kit in case you need to treat any injuries. We already cleaned up your head and I’m sorry you got hurt earlier, it was never my intention. That being said, if you try anything on or reach through the bars, I will shoot you again, are we clear?”  
The man nodded gingerly and very slowly cracked an eye open. Bron kept the gun trained on him as he opened a small hatch in the cage door and placed the water and med kit inside before closing it again. He backed away slowly but the man did not move from his spot.  
“I’ll give you some time and then we will talk.”  
Brom kept his eyes on the still figure until he left the room. 

Corin waited until the footsteps had receded into the distance and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself and try to stop his stomach turning over. The man had left the light on and it hurt his eyes. He forced them open for a few seconds and took in what he could of his surroundings. He was in a cage in what looked like the cargo hold of a ship, the distant thrum of the engines told him they were no longer still on the planet. The cage was made of solid metal bars with a door at the far end. It was large enough to stand if Corin thought his legs could take it, at the moment staying low to the ground seemed safer as the dizziness came in waves. He waited it out until it seemed safe to move and then crawled over to the door and picked up the water. It smelt ok, the regular metallic odour of chemically treated ships water that he had endured on so many previous journeys. Just a few sips would do to ease the dryness in his throat and then he could sleep again. His thoughts were nothing but impressions of shapes and the far away knowledge that he was somehow a prisoner in a cage but it hurt his head too much to try to make sense of anything. The darkness was welcoming him back and he slumped facedown on the floor and let it float him away. 

Bron returned to the cockpit and paused for a moment by the floating pod. The little one was still sleeping and although the gentle snores had ceased, he was curled up deep in Bron’s robe. He felt a stir of affection and reluctantly turned away and took up his seat in the co pilot’s chair. Bron knew he would never have children of his own, the texts they had found made that quite clear. He and Hakron had pledged themselves to becoming Jedi and Jedi could not marry or have families. Attachments were to be shunned as they dedicated themselves to the cause. Now it seemed that he would be responsible for a child after all, sometimes the force had a strange sense of humour. Hakron was watching him, sprawled lazily in the pilot’s seat and twirling the prisoner’s dagger across his fingertips. The razor-sharp tip pricked into his index finger and Bron supressed a shudder as Hakron let the blood well up for a moment then slowly licked it away, a dark smile on his thin lips.   
“You look tired my friend, why not try to sleep. We have a long way to go yet.” Hakron’s voice was soft and so very reasonable.  
“I will soon, once we hit hyperspace, they may still be able to track us.”   
Hakron smiled again, a very different smile. This one promised comfort, safety, and trust.  
“Of course my friend.” Still in that gentle irresistible tone. “When I engage the hyperdrive you will sleep.”  
“I will sleep.”

Corin came to for the second time and felt a little more himself. He ached all over and his head throbbed in time with his pulse. He sat up and took a soldier’s inventory of himself. No broken bones, multiple bruises, a bacta dressing covering a very painful spot on his head. He took note of the cage again and confirmed that he was alone. His armour and weapons were gone but he was still dressed as before although his t shirt was covered in blood and stuck to his skin where it had dried. He could find no other injuries to account for the blood other than the one sending shards of pain through his skull. The nausea was more likely due to the drugs.   
Memory slammed back into him. The market place, the child, the men. They took the child, his Ad’ika. He needed to get out of here and find him.

The door opened and Corin froze. Rage, fear, revulsion, all mixed together swirled through him. Corin had never felt such a certainty of hatred before but as he stared at the man who had drugged him, the same man who had tried to creep into his head before, he felt as though he were capable of murder. The man stalked towards him, a look of cold amusement in his eyes as he looked Corin up and down. In his hand he held, oh so casually as though unaware of how precious, the beskar dagger.   
“Hello there pretty pet, finally awake then?”  
Corin felt a warning growl bubble up his throat as the man came closer. Maybe if he got close enough Corin could get his hands through the bars and strangle him. In a physical match there would be no competition but then he felt the icy prickles of something trying to worm into his mind and he forced himself backwards.  
“Still fighting me then? You can’t keep that up forever you know.”  
The tone was light, conversational, as though discussing the weather.  
“Where is the child?”  
“None of your concern. Safe from you and that is all you need to know.”  
“Why am I here?”  
The man laughed and waved the dagger around as he gloated.  
“You are here to serve. One way or another I’m going to break you and when there is nothing left in that pretty head of yours but obedience then you will belong to me. My perfect servant.”  
“That will never happen, I’ll kill you first.”  
The man snarled and stabbed the blade into a nearby packing crate before regaining some degree of control.   
“You will regret your attitude before this is done.”  
A flash of movement from behind the crate caught Corin’s eye. ‘Hush, keep him talking.’ Came into his head, an impression without words. His Ad’ika crept silently through the shadows, keeping out of sight of their kidnapper.   
“You are the one who will regret this, do you really think they won’t come for us?”  
The child scrunched up his face in concentration as the dagger slid out of the crate and began to float through the air. The little one managed to keep it out of the man’s line of sight while Corin kept him distracted.  
“You have no idea what you have done do you? You abducted me and our son, you dare to stand there making threats and all the while my soon to be husband, the kid’s other father will be coming for us. You kriffing idiot, you have no idea who he is do you?”  
The man was becoming wild with anger, his focus now fully on Corin. The blade floated up towards the ceiling and then dropped straight down through the overhead bars and into the waistband of Corin’s jeans. He could feel the cool metal against his spine but didn’t acknowledge the flash of green as it disappeared once more through the cargo bay door. The man had noticed nothing, his control hanging by a thread.  
“The most lethal bounty hunter in the galaxy is coming for you, you will wish you were dead.”  
Corin saw the exact second his control snapped before a wave of force pinned him to the back of the cage and an invisible hand tightened round his throat.

Bron slept. It was calm and so very peaceful, no dreams to disturb him. Once Hakron had put the ship into hyperdrive he had been unable to fight it. Something was pulling at him, he tried to bat it away, to stay in the hazy nothingness for a while longer. The something was insistent. A series of loud babbles and shrieks, something sitting on his chest. He woke up. The child was sitting there patting his face and gesturing wildly, a look of extreme agitation on his tiny face. As though a bucket of ice water had been dunked over his head, he took in the empty chair next to him. Hakron was not in the cockpit, Hakron had told him to sleep.

Bron moved without further consideration, scooping the kid under one arm and descending to the lower deck. His worst fears were realised as he took in the scene. Hakron, face contorted in fury, had the prisoner pinned to the bars of the cage and was using his power to slowly choke him. Bron had seen glimpses of this before but always aimed at those who meant them harm and never with this level of malice. Never against someone unarmed either.  
“Hakron, stop this.”  
His partner turned and saw the child terrified in his arms, he dropped his hand and the prisoner slid to the floor gasping for air.   
“This is not the Jedi way.”  
He could see the mask now as it slid back over Hakron’s features. He nodded and even patted Bron’s shoulder as he passed him and made his way back up to the cockpit. Bron could feel his pulse hammering in his ears as he stared at the man on the cage floor. This was now completely out of control, he never wanted this.   
“I won’t let him touch you again, I’m so sorry.”  
The man made a choking sound that could have been a mirthless laugh, he didn’t move. The child had begun to cry and Bron made a decision, possibly the last he would ever make.  
“I’m going to open the cage now; you don’t deserve this.”  
The man looked up, his eyes were bloodshot as they stared at him, at the child. Bron released the lock and opened the door before sinking to his knees and releasing the child. The little one toddled over to the man who picked him up and curled him against his chest. Bron stayed down on the floor and watched as they held each other, the man breathed in the kid’s scent and silent tears ran down his cheeks. Time seemed suspended as Bron watched the father reunite with his son. Eventually the man looked up and in a slightly raspy voice addressed Bron.  
“So what happens now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bron has to deal with the fallout next time but will Corin leave him alive to make amends? 
> 
> Hopefully you are still with me through the darker parts of our adventure and please know that there will be light again soon. I can't not write a happy ending but how will they get there?
> 
> As ever please let me know what you think


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is formed and Corin and the Child have to fight for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, trigger warning for mentions of non con due to mind control, no worse than previous chapters. Everything comes to a head for the final confrontation.

Corin stayed back, holding onto his kid as he calmed himself after the shock of being pinned to the bars and choked by that creep. Although the man who had opened the cage appeared on the surface to be trying to help, Corin could not forget that it was him who had set up the ambush and taken the child. He had treated his wounds but was at least partly responsible for him acquiring them in the first place. He was also tied in some way to the horror show that had decided to keep Corin as a pet, what else had he turned a blind eye to? The man appeared to be thinking, Corin had seen the look on his face as the other had walked away. Betrayal, shock, and maybe even shame.  
“You have to know this will not end well for either of you, my clan will not rest until they find us and if you know anything about Mandalorians then you will know that harming a foundling is the worst thing you can do.”  
“We didn’t harm him.”  
“You took him from his home, from his family. How did you think that would not cause harm?”  
“I didn’t know he was so young.”  
“He has been hunted before; his age didn’t matter then. What do you want with him?”  
“We wanted his help.”

Corin was surprised, this was not what he expected. He had heard all about the Empire remnants who wanted the child for his power. The way Din had explained it they didn’t care if he was dead or alive, he was wanted as a weapon.  
“Ok, I don’t think you have a lot of time before your friend returns so explain quickly. Right now I am the only person standing between you and your death when my clan finds us so if you truly did have a good reason for all this then you better spill it.”  
“You are not Mandalorian yourself?”  
“I’m not discussing that with you.”  
“But you live with them, you call them clan? All I meant is that if you are with them then you probably know something of the Jedi. When the order fell the Jedi were hunted to the point of extinction but just because the order is gone it doesn’t mean that children stopped being born who can use the force. Before, such children would have been taken in and trained but now there is nothing. There is suspicion and hostility but no help. Hakron and I met as children and when we began to show signs of what we are our families panicked. We ran away together and have been trying to learn what we can over the years while staying hidden. Hakron wasn’t always like this, he became obsessed with finding information so we could bring back the order. We heard rumours that there were others like us out there, I wanted to go to the Republic for help but we found the remains of a temple and fragments of old texts and thought we could do this ourselves. Too many years trusting no one but each other, I guess. One of the texts spoke of an old Jedi master, there were pictures.”  
“He looked like my son?”  
“Yes, Hakron thought that he was the master, returned from the dead. We wanted him to train us, and considering the history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians we thought that you had kidnapped him.”  
“You thought you were saving him? You couldn’t sense our bond?”  
“No. Maybe Hakron could, he’s better at the mind stuff than me, mainly I can just move things around.”

Corin sighed, this was all such a mess. He was fairly sure now that this man did not mean him or the child any harm. He had made a colossal error of judgement but Corin understood what it was to live in fear because of who you were, to live a life on the run. He had been lucky when Paz found him, this man had only had his sadistic friend to lean on.   
“What is your name?”  
“Bron.”  
“Well Bron, my name is Corin and this is Ad’ika. We are going to stay here while you go and see if your friend can be reasoned with. I’m not letting my child anywhere near him and there is no way in the galaxy I will ever be his slave. If you can, persuade him to turn round the ship and take us back. This is your only chance to make this right.”

Bron nodded and got up from the floor. He looked for a moment as though he wanted to say something else but then he turned and left the cargo bay, closing the door behind him. As the sound of his footsteps died away Corin got up and carried the child out of the cage. He took the dagger out of his waistband and slipped it into his boot before taking stock of his surroundings. The tranquiliser gun was still lying on a nearby crate so he picked it up and settled them on a crate to wait. He kept the gun trained on the door while he hummed a soothing song for the child. 

Bron felt sick as he made his way back up to the cockpit. Hakron was his only friend, as close as a brother. Before this he would have followed him anywhere, trusted him completely but he kept turning over in his mind what had happened. It felt as though a veil had been lifted from his sight. Hakron could be fiercely loyal and even loving in his way but there had always been an undercurrent of something darker. Small things over the years, little incidents that could be waved away or misunderstood. There was no room for that now. He had lied to Bron, lied about his plans and what he intended for Corin. He had used his powers to make Bron sleep. The trust between them was broken but Bron hoped he could still reach him before it was too late. As Bron made his way to his usual seat beside his friend he studied him. Hakron seemed perfectly calm, the murderous rage gone and a warm smile on his face.   
“I left the child below, the man we took is his father. He won’t harm him.”  
“Of course my friend. It seems we have made a mess of things between us.”  
Bron felt a touch of relief, he had half expected an attack but Hakron seemed as though he would be willing to listen to him.  
“We need to put this right; we can return them and go far away. Just the two of us. I’m sure if we return them unharmed the Mandalorians will be so happy that they won’t hunt us. We will still be together and we can find somewhere to start over.”  
“You would like that? Just the two of us? Did it upset you when I took the pretty man my dear? He would never replace you; you know that.”  
Hakron leaned in closer, his eyes flicked over Bron’s lips.  
“You don’t need him; we can let him go.”  
Hakron closed the distance between him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Bron sighed against his lips and reached up to stroke his cheek. They had shared a few intimate moments over their years together but nothing as soft as this. There was still goodness in his friend, his love, he could feel it. They would make this right and then they could be together. Bron never wanted to be parted from Hakron, his head swam for lack of air. He barely noticed the way his throat tightened in the grip of Hakron’s power, his hands stroked up and down his arms as he slowly choked him with the dark force. As the light started to fade Hakron broke the kiss.   
“A Jedi should never become attached to another.”  
Bron barely heard these words as he died, the last thing to leave him was the taste of Hakron’s lips and a sense of peace.

The child curled into his daddy’s side, held safely in the crook of his arm. Sky Daddy had spoken to the man with the strange silvery lights and the two had seemed to come to some understanding. He let the beautiful golden light surround him, they were together again but still not safe. The cloying blackness still boiled and twisted above him and silver was headed straight for it. His sensitive ears heard booted feet on the ladder as silver ascended and then nothing for a while. No shouting, no sounds of struggle. Sky Daddy was tense as he guarded them, the child could feel the strain in his father as he kept himself together. He wished he could do something to help but he was so tired, all he could do was hope that Earth Daddy had gotten his message and that they could both hold on.

Above his head the black and silver lights curled around each other in much the same way that his daddy’s golden lights merged, had silver managed to get through to the evil man? Something shifted in the energy surrounding them, the blackness overwhelmed the silver, snuffing it out of existence and the child began to cry. Sky Daddy felt nothing but they both heard the footsteps approach the door. The child whimpered as he felt the darkness come closer and as the man opened the door and approached with a truly unholy smile, he could feel Sky Daddy’s fury. Sky Daddy aimed his gun at the man but before he could fire the man waved a hand and jerked it out of his grip. It clattered uselessly against the far wall and the man kept on coming, another wave and the door locked behind him. Sky Daddy put the child down and told him to hide but he couldn’t leave his daddy there alone. Both men locked eyes, the bad man stalked forward and Sky Daddy shifted into a defensive stance. From somewhere above them came a dull metallic thud as something connected with the metal house. The little one concentrated and then he felt it. Earth Daddy was near, he had got the message and had come for them. They just had to hang on a little longer. 

The man reached Sky Daddy and muttered something under his breath. The child could feel the weight of the command ‘stop fighting me, submit, you are mine.’ He could feel the man try to push into his daddy’s head but this was so wrong, he would never invade like this, he wouldn’t hurt his daddy. Sky Daddy was trying to fight but he was still week from the drugs and the child could feel him slipping under, he pushed out with his own strength and built a wall around his father’s mind just as the man reached for him. He pushed Sky Daddy to his knees and tipped his head down towards his upturned face.   
‘Pretty thing, you are mine.’   
The words bounced harmlessly off the shield and Sky Daddy smiled as the man leaned in for a kiss. A flash of silver and then Sky Daddy skidded backwards across the floor just as the door blew open to reveal Earth Daddy and his uncle. Everyone froze for an instant before the man crumpled forwards, a beskar dagger embedded in his heart. Uncle grabbed the man but the child already knew he was dead, the terrible darkness was gone for good. Earth Daddy picked him up and held him to his chest before pulling Sky Daddy into the embrace. Everything would be alright now. 

Some hours later they were on their way home. After the Razor Crest had docked, they had found Bron’s body. Lure had stayed up there while Paz and Din had gone looking for Corin and the child. Din was still shaking as they secured the ship, the stress finally coming out. He had never been prouder of his family; their strength was a credit to the tribe. They had wrapped Bron’s body ready for an honourable burial once back on the planet. Corin had insisted, the man had been killed trying to help them. Hakron’s body was ejected into space without ceremony. The galaxy was well rid of him. Paz and Lure piloted the men’s ship, they had decided to keep it for the tribe. The Djarin clan travelled in the Razor Crest. They stayed together in the cockpit until Din engaged autopilot and then made their way to their living quarters. Corin stripped off his blood-stained t shirt and then all three curled up on the sleeping cot as close as could be for the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Hakron, the nastiest character i have ever written. Hopefully you all stuck with me through the darkness, fluff resumes in the next chapter.   
> Stay safe everyone and please drop me a comment.


	23. Chapter Twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan return to the covert and they face the aftermath of their ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter dealing with their trauma, especially Corin's. Lots of family time and the start of healing.

Din awoke some short time later to a violent shivering. They were so closely tangled together on the bunk that it took him a few moments to realise that the source of the tremors was Corin, he was freezing cold and seemed to be caught somewhere between awareness and sleep. Din cursed himself for not expecting this. He had briefly checked his Cyare for injuries before they lay down but had not considered the possibility of shock. All Mandalorians received a certain level of medical training, just enough to protect them from the harsh reality of their existence, and although he was not by any means a field medic, he was aware that after a battle there was a possibility of further trauma once the adrenalin wore off. He had even heard tales over the years of warriors who had survived brutal combat but later died when they stopped to rest, their bodies giving out. It would be some hours before they arrived back on Drago and could get to the med bay. In the meantime, Din thought back over his training. He needed to keep him warm, keep him calm, and get some fluids into him. As gently as possible he woke Corin up, patting his arms and telling him all the while he was safe. Blue eyes opened slowly and then Corin started back in panic. The child woke then and began to wail, Corin reached for him by instinct and then seemed to realise where he was. He looked at Din and tried to speak but couldn’t force words through his chattering teeth. The child stopped crying and looked up at him with a very concerned look on his tiny face. Din slowly inched forwards across the bed and tucked the blankets around his trembling shoulders.   
“Cyare, Corin. It’s ok my love. You’re safe. I’m so proud of you, of both of you. My beautiful aliit, I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you with me. I was so scared I had lost you both but I should have known how strong you are. You kept each other safe, now let me do the same for you. We need to get you warm Cyare. Can you stay here with Ad’ika while I get some supplies?”  
Corin nodded and pressed his face into the soft hair on the top of the kid’s head, just breathing in the baby scent. It seemed to soothe him and Din quickly headed into the little galley. The med kit was always well stocked but there was little in the way of food or drink. They had left in a hurry and had only grabbed a few boxes of ration bars and plenty of water before taking off. He poked around in the cupboards and huffed in relief when he found a pack of dried broth mix that he had got for the kid. It was probably left from their planet hopping days but it was designed to last years. He quickly set some water to boil and then mixed up the broth. Once done he poured some into a mug and the rest into a baby bottle. The kid peeked over the edge of Corin’s blanket as he returned, eyes on the bottle. Not much escaped the kid’s notice, especially when it came to food. Din put down the med kit and bottle.  
“Not yet Ad’ika, it’s too hot for you.”  
He helped Corin sit up against the wall and handed him the mug, being careful not to disturb the blankets too much. They sat quietly for a time, Din let Corin lean against his side while he cupped the warm mug in his hands, breathing in the steam. Once it had cooled enough Din checked he was ok to drink it down and then handed the kid the bottle. While they both drank, he stripped off his armour and unbuttoned his undershirt, thankfully he had worn one he could remove without taking his helmet off. Once stripped to the waist he took the thermal blanket from the med kit and began making a little cocoon of warmth. He took the woollen blankets and wrapped them around Corin’s lower half, then he gathered up the kid in the crook of an arm and pulled Corin to lie with his head on his shoulder, their bare chests pressed together. Once settled he wrapped them in the thermal blanket up to their necks and waited for their shared body heat to bring Corin’s temperature up to something less concerning. Slowly. By degrees, the trembling ceased and he felt his love relax against him. Din remained vigilant, guarding his family until it was time to land. 

Lure had sent a message on ahead to the covert to coordinate their landing and have the medic standing by. The Armorer had also been notified and Din was very grateful to the tracker for sparing him the tasks that came with their return. Paz and Lure stayed to secure the ships and make arrangements for Bron’s body. Din hadn’t wanted either Corin or the child to see the man’s blue face or the sad smile he had died with. 

The medic stood waiting by the ramp with a stretcher but Corin insisted on walking. Din had a pretty good idea what was going through his love’s mind but that would be a conversation for after his injuries had been checked. Corin insisted on the child being examined first and seemed a little easier in spirit when the medic pronounced him fine, just a little worn out and warned that they may have to expect some separation anxiety in the coming days. The kid seemed steady enough for now, the presence of both his fathers calming his fears. 

Corin had sustained some bruising and a few scrapes, his head injury was healing and a scan showed no internal damage. The only concern was the drugs, they were unsure exactly what he had been given and the medic wanted to keep him overnight for observation while he ran some blood tests. The psychological effects of the trauma were also something to watch out for but the medic was confident that with the support of his clan he would be ok. Corin had grumbled about staying in the med bay, he had stopped shaking and wanted nothing more than a shower. He was convinced he could feel Hakron’s fingers curling round his throat and the ghost of his voice in his head. The medic relented enough to let Din take him back to their quarters for a wash and a change of clothes before bringing him back to be hooked up to a monitor. Getting him clean definitely helped but when he was connected to a drip to get some more fluids into him the medic added a dose of sedative to the mix. Corin slept peacefully through till the following day, the child napping by his side and Din eventually succumbing to sleep in a chair. 

The following day he was pronounced physically well enough to return to their quarters and he wanted nothing more than to shut himself away with Din and the kid for a few days. Nothing was ever so simple in the covert and only an hour had gone by when there was a knock at the door. Din opened it to find Paz on the other side, a covered platter in his hands. The blue mountain handed the platter off to Din and strode over to where Corin stood in the bedroom doorway. He pulled him into a surprisingly gentle hug which the smaller man slowly returned. Din could practically feel the protective instinct coming off his brother in waves and he smiled beneath the helmet.   
“Corin Vod, you had us all so worried.”  
“I’m sorry Paz...”  
“Don’t you dare say anything to blame yourself, we were worried because we love you, not because we think you can’t handle yourself. Whatever that creep did, he picked the wrong Mandalorian to mess with. You ended him cleanly and defended the kid. When you stand before the forge you can hold your head high.”  
“You think I can still take my vows after this?”  
Paz and Din exchanged a look, their visors not appearing to hinder their communication. Din led Corin over to a chair and then sat beside him.  
“Cyare, why do you think you are not worthy?”  
Corin looked down at his hands folded in his lap, Din knew he was trying not to show they were shaking.  
“I was kidnapped, they took the child from my protection and shut me in a cage like an animal. They drugged me and I couldn’t stop them. That one, the one I killed, tried to get inside my head again, he wanted…”  
Corin couldn’t finish that sentence, Din was sure he knew what he would have said.  
“Cyare, did he…”  
“No, I fought back, he threw me against the cage wall and tried to choke me, the other one stopped him. He saw me with the child and felt sorry for me, pity saved my life and it got him killed.”  
“Corin, I don’t think it was pity. Anyone who saw you with Ad’ika would see a father who loves his son. People react to your kindness, a former bounty helped me to find you. Making friends is not exactly a Mandalorian skill but it is a part of you, it gives you strength. If anything, you should be standing before the tribe as an example to us all.”  
Paz squeezed his shoulder.  
“Vod’ika, what you are feeling is something all of us have had to deal with at some point. After my first real battle I spent two days shaking, unable to sleep. I kept thinking of all the ways things could have gone worse and why everything was my fault. The reality was I was only eighteen and still under my captain’s command. I fought as well as I could and wasn’t to blame for the death of any of my squad. Over time I learned not to be so hard on myself and to put my energy into training instead, we all deal in our own ways, you will too.”  
Corin nodded and Paz collected the platter and put in in front of him, a warm buttery smell wafted out as he lifted the lid.  
“You made eggs?”  
“Nothing but the best for my family, now eat up and one day you might have muscles like mine.”  
They both ignored the choked noise from under Din’s helmet.

A steady stream of visitors came to call throughout the morning. Lure called in and once assured that everyone was alright, she chattered away happily about the new ship. Corin found it soothing to listen and the kid seemed very excited as she described some of its features. She took Paz with her when she left. The Armorer paid a brief visit and both Din and Corin were surprised to see her out of the forge. She only stayed long enough to get the outline of events and assure Corin that the joining ceremony would be ready within the week. There was no question of a delay but she excused them from all duties to allow Corin to rest and prepare. Her steady confidence in his readiness was a huge help. Several parents visited to welcome Corin back and finally Areen arrived and gave him another hug.  
“We were all so worried for you both, what kind of coward drugs a baby?”  
The baby in question squealed happily when he saw his new teacher and allowed himself to be picked up for a cuddle.  
“Your friends missed you little one, class has not been the same without you. We are painting a mural on the classroom wall today and our best artist is missing the fun.”  
The kid began flapping his ears and waving his hands around, Din was never exactly sure of how much he understood but he seemed pretty excited.  
“If Ad’ika wants to, you can take him for a bit. I don’t think he would forgive any of us if he missed the chance to deface a whole wall.”  
Din considered the medic’s advice for a moment.  
“If he seems distressed, we can come and get him.”  
“Sure thing, try not to worry, his friends will keep him occupied.”

The child showed no distress as they left to join his classmates and Din marvelled anew at the wonder that was their son. He locked the door and made his way back to Corin who seemed more settled than before.   
“I think that’s the last of the visitors Cyare and you are under orders to rest.”  
Corin smiled and held out his hand.  
“I was just thinking of going to bed for a while, join me?”  
“Are you tired?”  
“Not especially.”  
Din cocked his head; he had been unsure how to deal with things after Corin’s trauma but prepared to give him any distance he needed.  
“What I need right now Din is to hear your voice whispering in my ear, I need your fingers on my skin. You are my love, my safety, I need to feel you.”  
Din didn’t press him, if Corin needed him to chase away the darkness then he would give his Cyare everything he needed. He would worship him, keep him safe, and let him take the lead.  
“If you are uncomfortable or need to stop you tell me?”  
“And that my beautiful Din is why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter shows how important family is, not just blood but the family you make for yourselves. Our boys are learning this and it will give them the strength they need to face anything.   
> Please leave comments, I appreciate every one even if I have less time to respond now I am working again.
> 
> Stay safe and look after yourselves too.


	24. Chapter Twenty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz gets an earful and learns some discretion. Corin and Din reconnect. There are many reunions and one goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay for this chapter, real life hit me like a hammer and work never seems to stop.   
> This chapter is mostly fluffy goodness through so hopefully this makes it up to you all.

Din stayed by Corin’s side for the next few days. He turned down any opportunity for work, allowing others in the tribe to step up for a time. His place was with his aliit. The child was delighted to spend so much time with his buirs and aside from not wanting his bedroom door shut when he slept, he seemed to have come out of his ordeal unscathed. In the afternoons he would join his classmates for painting and games which gave his fathers a few precious hours to reconnect with each other. Visitors soon learned to avoid their quarters between midday and the end of class after a concerned Paz overrode the door lock mechanism when his repeated knocks were ignored. Mercifully they had closed the shower door behind them but Paz was still drinking hours later when Lure found him. He never wanted to hear sounds like that again but at least he stopped worrying that one or the other had had a breakdown. He resolved to never mention it to a living soul but made it known to only visit if the child was in residence. 

On the third afternoon they lay tangled loosely together under a sheet. Corin rested his head on Din’s bare chest so he could listen to his heart beat, Din combed through Corin’s dark hair with his fingertips. It was quiet in their little world, a soft cocoon of peace that only a soul deep love could bring. Passion spent for the moment, Corin kissed any part of Din’s skin he could reach. There was no particular path, no intent to arouse, just the comfort of scent and touch and home. Din stroked along his love’s temples, over the sweep of the blindfold, and down across exquisite cheekbones. Soon that scrap of silk would be no longer needed. They would be able to finally look into each other’s eyes, the deepest connection Din could imagine. It was everything Din had ever wanted and the final step in their joining. The idea of baring his face to another had always terrified him, even the child had only seen him on rare occasions without his helmet but his faith in Corin was absolute. They would get through this together. By the end of the week Corin would have a helmet of his own and they would be wed. Suddenly it seemed that there was so much to do.  
“Corin?”  
“Mmmm?”  
Cyare, do you think you would be ok if we went outside for a bit tomorrow?”  
Corin sat up a little, curious but not afraid.   
“I guess so, do we need to work?”  
“No Cyare, but there are things we need to do before we are bonded. We need to go back to the town; I promise I won’t leave your side for a moment.”  
“Din, my love, I’m never going to complain about being as close to you as possible but I’m not going to break. What happened was awful, for you as well as for Ad’ika and me, but we got through it. I spent so much of my life running and hiding, never again.”  
“Always so strong, my beautiful Corin, how did I get this lucky?”  
“Easy, you saved Ad’ika and he played matchmaker, we never stood a chance.”  
Din laughed; the sneaky little kid was responsible for so much of the joy in both of their lives.  
“Well, he will be coming along with us tomorrow, our little good luck charm.”  
“How long till we go pick him up?”  
“An hour or so, why?”  
Corin merely grinned in response, the feral expression set a flame to burn along the Mandalorian’s spine, everything outside of this could wait for an hour. For now there was nothing but Corin. 

They parked their speeder bikes at the edge of the market square. Corin had been a little apprehensive on the journey from the covert as he waited for the panic to set in. Despite his brave words from the previous day he was not naïve enough to think that being strong at the scene of his trauma was the same as being strong in the safety of his bed. He could feel Din watching him and the child. The little one was quiet but his ears stayed perky and he seemed quite relaxed in the crook of Din’s arm. By unspoken agreement they decided to get the hardest task out of the way. 

There was a small crowd around the toy stall but it parted as the trio made their way to the front of the plushie display. Nerves tightened in Corin’s gut as he remembered their last visit and he caught himself looking for the spot where he had fallen and where Ad’ika had been taken away. Excited children now played on the stones he had been dragged across and he reminded himself that the men responsible for his pain were gone. A sound of pure joy made him turn and as the little toymaker came bustling round the side of the stall and wrapped him in a tight hug, he forgot all about the attack. The relief that she was unharmed only matched by her happiness at seeing the little family together again. Ad’ika squirmed in Din’s arms, waving his stubby paws at the tiny woman and the father cheerfully handed the adorable monster over to her, chuckling as she peppered his wrinkly forehead with kisses. As they chatted and Din told her a carefully edited tale of his aliit’s heroics and his own rescue mission it became apparent that they had acquired an audience of enraptured children. Some of them recognised Corin from the town’s little school and further emotional reunions took place. By the time they extricated themselves from the delighted crowd the child had gained a new toy, Din had the beginnings of a headache and Corin felt he might never get the silly grin off his face. 

They made a stop for refreshments and picked up a few essentials, armour polish and a fresh supply of body oil plus a few treats for the kid. Their final destination before home was somewhere rather more peaceful and Din relaxed a little. The merchant guild house was, with one exception, child free and Corin hoped the new stuffed ewok would keep the kid from breaking the grave silence within. 

Alain looked up from his work as they approached and whatever formal greeting he had prepared died on his lips. A look of shock gave in to wonder then relief as he got up from his seat but then he seemed to come over shy as he smiled at them. To Corin’s surprise, Din clasped the young man’s forearms in the traditional Mandalorian greeting before pulling the startled clerk into a hug. Even the kid stared, the fearsome Din Djarin did not hug people outside of his close family and even that was a recent development. Alain beamed up at him.  
“You found them.”  
“With your help my friend, I am forever in your debt.”  
“Nonsense, that’s what friends are for, I’m just glad you are all back together.”  
Corin smiled and gave the lad a hug of this own.  
“And thanks to you we made it back in time for our wedding.”  
“Your wedding? But that’s wonderful, I had no idea.”  
“Mandalorians don’t really advertise.”  
“No, I guess not. When does it take place?”  
“In two days’ time, it’s just a small ceremony with our tribe but after everything that’s happened lately it will be perfect.”  
Someone called to Alain from one of the offices and he sighed.   
“Duty calls, please promise me you will all come and see me again?”  
“Of course, next time we are in town. Stay safe Alain.”  
“Congratulations guys, I hope it goes well.”  
Alain gave them a fond smile and then hurried off to attend to business. Corin felt something akin to paternal pride as he watched him go. 

They arrived back at the covert as the sun was beginning to set. All three were tired but there was one final task for the day, not a reunion this time but a goodbye. Paz and Lure had carefully wrapped Bron’s body in clean linen and built a pyre outside. Corin had requested a respectful end for the man who had helped him, even at the cost of his own life. Respect for an honourable enemy was part of the way and although Corin wished it could have been a happier ending he felt that this would pay his debt. The tribe gathered silently, even the foundlings were present with their parents, death being a part of a warrior’s life. Corin stepped forward and addressed the crowd.  
“None of us here really knew Bron but we gather together today to pay our respects to a man who was good deep down. He was a loyal friend and he died for his loyalty, he died because he tried to make things right in the end. I hope wherever you are you find the peace that you never found in life. Rest now Bron and return to the stars.”  
Din stepped forward and lit the pyre with a burst of flame then drew Corin back into his arms. Together they stood as the fire burnt down and the moon rose before turning for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my lack of response to comments, life has been crazy but I really do cherish every one.  
> Stand by for a wedding in the next bit, I'm, really excited.


	25. Chapter Twenty five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin makes peace with his his past and embraces his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are finally here. I hope you are ready for unapologetic fluff and sweetness. It's wedding time.

Corin ignored the chill in the air as he knelt in the dust. The wasteland was silent in the pre-dawn murk, no birds or animals disturbed him and he was far enough away from the covert that he would remain unobserved for as long as he needed. Today was to be the final day of the man known as Corin Valentis and he had decided to start it in a symbolic representation of the beginning of that man’s end. Crouched down in the dirt, head bowed as though in prayer, such had been his state when Paz had come across him and seen something in him that had changed everything. He wore no armour, carried no weapons. All that protected him from the elements were a thin linen shirt and trousers. No one guarded him or watched his back. A tiny nudge in the back of his mind caught his attention briefly, ok so maybe one person was aware of him. The child didn’t need to see him to be aware of his father. The contact was soothing and for a moment he let himself feel the connection before reluctantly pulling away, he needed this time to prepare himself. 

The ceremony itself would be fairly simple. The Armorer would speak as would Din as the head of his clan. He would then recite the Resol’nare and wear his helmet for the first time. He had practiced the words so many times that he had no fear anymore of making a mess of things. His preparation was to make himself ready for the spiritual change the day would bring. He would walk into the forge an ex-imperial, disgraced son of a long dead father, and leave a Mandalorian. He thought of his mother and briefly wondered how his life would have been different if she had lived. He almost certainly would not have met Din or their child but allowed himself to daydream of her being with him still, playing with Ad’ika and delighting in being a grandmother. His kindness came from her, his capacity for love, and he glowed to realise that that most fundamental part of her still lived on. He could find no such fond feelings within him for his father. The man had given him little but his dismay at having such an unworthy son. It had taken many years for Corin to finally understand that there was nothing wrong with himself, it was the worst bad luck that had given him such an unworthy father. 

He let his mind drift for a time, thoughts idly flowing where they would. His aliit would be in their quarters. He had left Din and Ad’ika in bed but there was no chance they would have stayed there. Din was probably pacing the living room in agitation over Corin being outside, alone and unarmed. The little one hopefully distracting him until Corin’s return. It wouldn’t be too long now. A sliver of red bled through the lilac dawn. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he stilled his thoughts. This could be the last time he felt the fresh air on his face, the last time he ever saw a sunrise without the filter of his visor. Corin Valentis appreciated the moment. As the sky melted from red to gold, he felt more at peace than he could ever remember. It may have been a beautiful end but it would lead to a glorious beginning. Cin vhetin, let the past remain behind him like the dust he brushed from his clothes as he stood and headed for home.

Din turned out to be waiting for him by the main entrance. The Mandalorian on guard had the look of someone weighing up how much trouble he would be in if he tried to throttle the man as he paced up and down. Corin smiled fondly as he walked over to his family and patted the guard on the shoulder to thank him for his patience. Din looked as though he wanted to pick Corin up and bodily carry him back to their room but Ad’ika was in his arms gnawing on a giant cookie and spraying crumbs everywhere as he happily burbled at his fathers.   
“I think I’m ready now. When do we need to be at the forge?”  
Din sighed as some of the tension left him.  
“In a couple of hours Cyare, enough time to freshen up and get some food. It’s going to be a long day.”  
This was possibly something of an understatement. At the time it had seemed like an elegant simplicity to have Corin’s joining ceremony followed by their wedding but now it was closer to overwhelming. Excitement and nerves fizzed together and Corin had no idea if he could keep food down but a shower sounded good and maybe just a quiet hour spent with his aliit to recentre himself.   
Once back in their quarters he sat for a little while watching the kid play with his toys on their bed, Din sat by his side, content to stare at his face as though trying to memorise every dimple and contour.  
“You will see my face again, tonight in fact.”  
“I know, its just that I’m used to being able to see you whenever I want, your eyes especially. I think they were the first thing I noticed about you.”  
“Now we both know that’s not true, you told me yourself you couldn’t take your eyes off my a…”  
Corin remembered the little one between them as he managed to bite down the comment. Din snorted.  
“True, but your eyes were a close second.”  
Corin threw a pillow at him to the absolute delight of the child who began to levitate his plushie collection and aim them at his giggling dads. The impromptu toy fight dispelled the remaining tension and Corin was still laughing as he made his way to the fresher for a long hot shower. He was glad to have taken the clean clothes he wanted to wear under his armour into the room with him when he heard the front door open and muffled voices in the living room. A moment later the door closed again and Din knocked to call him for breakfast. He still couldn’t summon up much appetite but that only lasted until the smell of Paz’s famous eggs reached his nose.   
“He couldn’t stay, things to do but he said he didn’t want you to keel over on your big day.”  
“Our big day.” Corin corrected sweetly, then began to eat like a starving bantha.

The forge was quiet when Corin entered alone. A part of him wished that Din was by his side but he was needed with the Armorer and tradition dictated that Corin make this final journey by himself. When he left it would be with the whole tribe. The assembled Mandalorians lined the walls, partly hidden in shadow. No one spoke but there was a thrum of anticipation, each time their tribe grew was another step between them and extinction. The Armorer stood by the softly glowing flames, a wrapped bundle in her hands. Din stood off to one side, Corin could feel all eyes on him as he crossed the floor to join them. He knelt at the matriarch’s feet and waited.  
“Corin of clan Djarin. Do you understand the gravity of what you are about to do? There must be no more room for doubt, to follow the Creed is something that will bind you to us body and soul. You must embrace this with everything you are, no regret, no hesitation, no taking this back. Are you ready?”  
“I am.”  
“Then you may begin.”  
Still kneeling he began to speak the words, he could feel them resonate within him, shaping his life with purpose. Every step had led to this path, a whole life learning to walk. It was finally time. The final words died away as he waited for judgement.  
“Din Djarin, head of clan Djarin. Do you accept this man into your clan?”  
“I do.”  
“Then show him.”  
Din nodded and held out both hands to clasp Corin about the wrists and forearms. He helped him to his feet and Corin returned the formal warrior greeting.  
“Corin of clan Djarin, it is time.”  
The Armorer unwrapped the helmet from its velvet bundle and held it out. Corin and Din both gasped as they took in the finished piece. It was an exact replica of Din’s own helmet, the shiny silver surface almost glittered in the glow of the flames. As it caught the light, they could clearly see the one thing that made it unique, instead of the usual dark smoked glass of the t visor, Corin’s was shaded in iridescent blue, the exact shade of his eyes. He looked at the Armorer for permission and was pretty sure he could feel her smiling as she nodded.  
“You have earned this Corin, welcome to the tribe. May our people grow strong with the aid of our newest beroya”  
As the helmet locked into place and the display booted up, he could hear the cheers of the crowd through his audio input. It was almost a sensory overload as they surged forwards and led clan Djarin to the common room to celebrate.

In ordinary circumstances they would have continued the party until everyone was so tired or drunk that they couldn’t stand but the day was only half done still. There were drinks, although Corin and Din both kept clear heads. Paz showed Corin how to manoeuvre a straw up under his helmet and how to sync his eye movements with the internal displays. Din had helped a great deal with the design of the electronics but he was happy to defer the moment to his brother, there would be time for the two of them soon. Corin had been worried that the child would not recognise him with his face hidden but nothing fooled his Ad’ika. The little one seemed excited to pat the shiny metal and was as affectionate as ever.   
All too soon Din was led away back to Paz’s room to prepare himself, the kid went along with them. Paz had offered to take him for a couple of nights to give the soon to be married couple some privacy. Plenty of people stayed in the common room to keep him company. Many of his students were particularly excited and had a near endless series of questions about his helmet and what he would be doing now that he was a full Mandalorian. He had missed their excited chatter and the time slipped away so quickly that it seemed like no time at all before Lure appeared at his side to bring him back to the forge. 

Corin blinked as he walked through the familiar chamber doors. The austere imposing space was lit with hundreds of tiny paper lanterns, a twinkling led light in each one. He remembered seeing a rough version in the classroom a few weeks ago when he called in to catch up with Areen. It appeared that his beloved pupils had been preparing the decorations as a surprise. The bare stone floor had been covered with soft cushions except for a central walkway of deep blue silk leading to the forge. The Armorer stood in her customary place before the now cooling embers and this time there was no doubting the joy in her body language. Lure led him to the forge and made sure he stood steady before taking a spot on one of the many cushions. The rest of the tribe filed in as Corin took in the scene in awe. Din and Paz had taken over the wedding planning as Corin had been busy with his studies and it seemed that between the two brothers they had gone for something much grander than expected. 

The children of the tribe sat at the very front for the best view and Corin noticed they all carried little baskets though he couldn’t make out the contents. Ad’ika was not among them but he could feel him nearby. The excited chatter died down all of a sudden and everyone turned to face the door. He was finally here, his Din, walking down the aisle with Paz holding the child. The sheer tidal wave of love almost knocked Corin to his knees but a light touch on his arm from the matriarch kept him grounded. Paz walked his brother to the forge before taking his place beside Lure and all eyes turned to the two hunters. Corin had eyes for no one but Din, no one else existed in the whole of the galaxy but them. Words were spoken and vows exchanged, their lips forming the words as every atom of Corin’s being locked into Din’s gravitational pull. Trying to find the perfect words for his vows had given Corin a few sleepless nights but he realised finally that no mere speech could ever begin to explain the depth of his belonging. They simply fitted; two halves of a whole that had always been meant to be together. The Armorer pronounced them bonded as husbands and as twin helmets met for a shuddering keldabe kiss the room erupted into cheers once more. Corin became aware of the world outside the two of them as an abstract rush of sound and colour, the children throwing handfuls of paper flower petals from their baskets as the two men held each other in the eye of the storm. 

Eventually the celebration that had begun earlier in the common room started back up but this time Corin would not be parted from his love. They wrapped their arms about each other and as the drinks flowed and music began to play, they remained in their own world. Well-wishers came and toasts were drunk in their honour and while they were happy to be surrounded by so much love, they never let each other go. Finally, Paz gave them an appraising look before launching himself into a surprisingly acrobatic dance on one of the tables. In the chaos the newly weds slipped away, grateful for the distraction as they made their way back to their quarters. 

By the time they made it back to the peace of their room Corin could feel his desire like a physical ache. They had touched where they could during their reception, leaning into each other, arms about waists and fingers braided together. It was beautiful but nowhere near enough. Corin led Din into their bedroom and his love, his riduur, was content to follow. Married. The word repeated itself over and over in Corin’s head. He was married, and to the love of his life at that. It was so perfect he could hardly believe that such good luck had found him when his birth right had promised him such a miserable future. If his father had gotten his way Corin would have been married off to some unlucky woman of impeccable imperial lineage to produce the next generation of officers. Corin’s happiness had never been part of the equation but now he was practically giddy with joy. His wonderful husband stood there looking so nervous, wait. Why was he nervous? This was hardly the first time they had been intimate. Belatedly Corin realised that there was something different. Tonight, for the first time, they would both remove their helmets together. He would see Din’s face.  
“Din, are you sure you are ok with this? I know it’s a huge step and I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We have our whole lives ahead of us …”  
Din cut him off by bringing their foreheads together.  
“Cyare, I want this with you. No more barriers, no more blindfolds. It’s a lot but its what I want. I just need a moment.”  
“We have all night, if you’re sure?”  
Din pulled back and nodded. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Corin sat facing him and lifted Din’s hands to his helmet. He still hadn’t adjusted to the weight of it and when Din pressed the release catch and lifted it away, he felt a little more comfortable. It was hard to imagine how it would feel to remove if it had been a part of him for years. He felt the tremor run through Din’s frame as he lifted Corin’s hands to his own helmet, mirroring the gesture.   
“Ready?”  
“I love you Corin.”  
“I love you too.”  
Corin took a deep breath and pressed the release catch, waiting just a moment before lifting to make sure that Din was still ok. When no protest came, he lifted the helmet up and away and blue eyes finally met brown, the deep rich earthen gaze of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His Din. Din, who looked to be a mixture of hopeful and terrified. Corin wanted nothing more than to kiss away any fear from those soulful eyes.   
“Mesh’la, ner riduur. You are so perfect.”  
Din gasped, they moved together and finally sealed their union with a kiss which quickly deepened. The precious helmets were placed reverently at the side of the bed and then everything became heat and need and the bone deep desire to be as close as possible. 

Hours later they lay curled around each other, sweat slicked bodies beginning to cool but neither wished to move. They couldn’t stop kissing, memorising every expression on the other’s face. Corin had thought he would die from the pleasure of seeing Din break apart beneath him but this soft reverence was something he would treasure forever. They had that time now, a future stretching before them filled with love and family. Nothing could be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end now, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and I really hope you enjoyed their happy ending. There will be one more chapter, an epilogue set a little way in the future as they embrace the changes that have happened to them, nothing bad. I only write happy endings for these boys.   
> Please drop me a comment to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Resol'nare The six actions that make up the core of what it is to be a Mandalorian.  
> Cin vhetin A clean slate or fresh start. Lit white field.  
> Aliit family.  
> Beroya Bounty hunter.  
> Ner riduur my husband.  
> Mesh'la Beautiful.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set roughly a year after their wedding, a little glimpse of family life.

Din stalked as quietly as a shadow through the cargo bay. His prey was known to be sneaky but he was the master of this game, the deadliest of hunters. Something shifted to his left, a flash of green. To his right he thought he saw a flicker of gold. Clever he thought, splitting up to make me work for my victory. He continued his search, making exaggerated head movements towards areas he knew to be empty.  
“Where could they be?” He mused out loud.  
A high-pitched giggle came from behind a crate he had passed without an obvious glance, the sound quickly muffled.  
‘Hmm, he must have moved again, faster that time, didn’t see him at all’.  
Din crouched low to the ground and snuck back to the crate from the other direction. They were peeking round the side pretending not to see him. The little boy had a paw covering his sister’s mouth and two sets of huge eyes sparkled with identical expressions of glee. Din kept his eyes averted as he played along.  
“Well I have no idea where Dash could be, maybe he’s playing with Dulcie? Wherever should I look for them next?”  
Dash just about managed to stay silent but Dulcie was shaking with the effort of not bursting out laughing and a few giggles slipped past her brother’s paw. Fast as lightning a deeper shadow loomed over them and both children were hoisted up into the air.  
“I think that means that Corin Buir wins this round kids, we’ll have to try harder to beat him.”  
Din grinned up at his riduur from his spot on the floor before rising smoothly to his feet and extracting a wriggling Dulcie from Corin’s hold. Dash was content to perch on Corin’s shoulder but rolled his big dark eyes when the two men shared a brief chaste kiss.  
Din didn’t think he would ever get used to this, the freedom to be without his armour when alone with his family, to let his children see his face, to kiss his husband. The last year had brought so many changes for them all. 

Corin reached over to ruffle Dulcie’s’ pretty blonde curls and managed to suppress the grimace as his fingers brushed over whatever sticky substance she had apparently rolled in this time. She may have looked like a baby angel but she had her brother’s talent for mischief and was starting to learn just how easy it was to wrap the rest of her aliit around her little chubby fingers. It had been easier before she was walking but now she was a somewhere over two years old she was becoming a terror. Her exact age was unknown and when they had found her in an old tea chest in the slaver’s den they had been hired to shut down they had thought her less than a year old. When no family could be found for her, they had taken her with them, both Din and Corin refusing to even consider the idea of leaving her at the city orphanage. She seemed to thrive in their care and by the time they made it back to the Covert some weeks later she was already their daughter. The Armorer led them through the adoption rites without question but did impose one condition.  
“You cannot call them both Ad’ika, nor can you issue them numbers. This is the ideal time to name both of your children before they get any older.”  
They considered the possibilities when the tiny girl was being checked out in the med bay.  
“How would you feel about using a family name?”  
Din was a little shocked by Corin’s shy question, his riduur had never made much of a secret of his feelings for his relatives and although there was almost nothing he would ever deny him there was no way their son was going to be named after one of the men who had inflicted such misery on his cyare.  
“Surprised? What were you thinking?”  
“Well, our little girl has such beautiful blue eyes and with her fair skin and hair she made me think of my mother. Her full name is a little too formal but I know that some of her friends used to call her Dulcie for short, it suited her. She was the only good part of my childhood; I’d like to honour her memory if you are ok with that?”  
“Sounds wonderful. Dulcie Djarin it is then. I had an idea for Ad’ika as well. Before I was taken in by the tribe I lived in a small town. I don’t remember much but I had a friend, a schoolmate. I never found out what happened to him after the attack but I missed him for years. We were always getting into trouble together, used to drive our teachers crazy. His name was Dashiel.”  
The little green child was sat by his sister as the medic completed his scan, he took his big brother duty very seriously and hated to be away from her side. A hopeful smile lit up his face as he caught his father’s words and his ears wiggled in excitement.  
“Guess he likes it.” Corin grinned beneath his helmet. “We can call him Dash for short, seeing as how he moves so fast when he wants something.”  
“Dashiel and Dulcie Djarin, our clan is growing Cyare.”  
The medic brought their daughter back to them and it had been heart-breaking to realise that she was actually closer to two than one year old but malnutrition and neglect had stunted her development. Months later she was a different child entirely, the devoted care she received had undone a lot of the damage and she was now a fairly sturdy toddler. In the covert she was doted on by the tribe, especially her Aunt Lure and Uncle Paz. The newly weds had no children of their own but adored their niece and nephew when the family returned to stay. Paz in particular seemed to have made it a personal mission to keep both children well fed. He even taught Corin some of his secret recipes so that he could cook when they travelled the galaxy. 

The Djarin clan split their time between travelling in the Razor Crest as the tribe’s beroyas and staying at the Covert to give their children the best of both worlds. With two small ones to look after only one of them could hunt at a time so they traded turns depending on whose skills were a better fit for the job. Din had spent a lot of his time on the ship making improvements for his family’s comfort and it seemed to Corin that whenever he returned from a job there was a new surprise. The nursery wallpaper that covered the inside of the children’s sleeping compartments was a particularly cute touch but Corin was especially grateful for the new pull-out bed that was big enough for both men to sleep in easily at the same time. They retained their family quarters back at the covert but it was still nice to have a little comfort while travelling. The biggest difference had come from partitioning off their living areas from the working space, neither man had wanted to march often uncooperative bounties past their children as they passed through to the carbonite freezer. All their targets would see now was a plain internal wall, unaware that on the other side Dash could be found painting a never finished mural, Dulcie helping with finger paints along the lower edges. Corin had turned one square section into a blackboard for the children’s lessons and family pictures surrounded it like a frame. 

The children were still in an excited giggly mood throughout dinner and seemed determined to turn bath time into a full-on water fight. Din couldn’t blame them for their excitement. The last bounty for this run had been dropped off earlier in the day and they were on their way to a deserted ocean planet that Din hoped to reach by the time they all woke. A couple of days playing on the beach and splashing in the shallows would do them all some good before heading back to drop off credits at the covert. There was also the bonus that if they managed to tire the kids out enough during the day then they would be sound asleep in the evening and Din could swim under the moonlight with his beautiful husband. 

Corin currently had the task of trying to settle two extremely hyperactive little ones down for bed while Din plotted their course and programmed the autopilot. It took several bedtime stories and a promise that they would be at the beach sooner if they slept before they finally drifted off. Din joined him as they watched the sleeping faces of their children for a moment before they undressed and curled up together in their own bed. Kissing Corin was still one of his favourite things in the galaxy, regardless of whether it led to anything more heated. Tonight, they were both content to simply share soft kisses and the warm comfort of being close together. There would be time for everything eventually, time for family, time to explore the stars, time to work and support the tribe, and time to see their children happy and thriving. Their journey hadn’t always been easy, the path sometimes dangerous and hard to walk but it had been worth it in the end. To learn what makes a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the end, hard to believe it is done.  
> Thank you everyone who has read my first long fic, your support and kindness has kept me going. Please drop me a comment now the story is done and let me know what you thought of my little tale.  
> This is not the end for my writing, I have many more Mandorin plans although none as yet for this AU. I will always consider prompts though if there is something you wish to read.  
> Stay safe everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.


End file.
